


The Eighth Weasley: Nyssa Delacour or Nyssa Weasley?

by HelenaH



Series: The Eighth Weasley [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons transfer student, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Eighth Weasley child, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Male-Female Friendship, Triwizard Tournament, fourth book/movie, third book/movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 86,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaH/pseuds/HelenaH
Summary: Most people have never heard of the oldest Weasley girl named Nyssa, Ron's younger twin sister. Instead of going to Hogwarts when she was 11, like all her siblings and twin brother did before her, she decided Beauxbatons in France was a better fit for her. The first two years at the French school were a bliss for the girl. For some reason that's even unknown to her parents, Nyssa Molly Weasley was not welcome there for her third year and was sent back to home to attend school in the UK. Now, Nyssa is preparing to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the age of 13 alongside her older brothers and baby sister Ginny. The only question is, will she be able to fit in as the Weasley no one ever heard about? Or will Nyssa hide all connections to the family? After all, nothing makes it seem like she is a Weasley.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Eighth Weasley [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902280
Kudos: 40





	1. The Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> This is the story about the eighth Weasley JK Rowling intended to introduce in the fourth movie, but here she is introduced at the time of the third book.  
> Please note that I do not own the characters in this story and all credit goes to JK Rowling for the creation of these amazing characters. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! And please feel free to comment ideas for the story. 
> 
> (p.s. : English is not my first language so my apologies for any grammar mistakes or anything like that. Just let me know if you see a mistake and I'll edit it as soon as i can)

Nyssa p.o.v. :

After our trip to Egypt with the entire family, we spent the last night of our Summer vacation at the Leaky Cauldron. Much to my dismay, Ron's two best friends, Harry and Hermione, are there as well. Ever since Ron went to Hogwarts while I moved to France things haven't been very good between us. Every summer when I'm home he would ignore me whenever he was writing to his friends and I would only get his attention when he was bored. 

Last summer, Harry came to the burrow for the first time. And my twin brother pretty much forgot about me. When I met Hermione Granger that same summer, it was even worse. He didn't even tell her I was his twin! Apparently I'm nothing more to him than a distant relative.

In general, I usually don't mind when he ignores me. I had enough friends in France to keep me busy over the summer. They would all often visit, being curious to how the UK is. 

Now that I'm going to Hogwarts, like everyone else in my family, I hope Ron will treat my like his sister again. But with that stupid brother of mine, you honestly never know. 

Currently, we're all hurrying onto the train to get to school. Since everything is so new to me, I cannot stop myself from looking around with big eyes at pretty much everything. All the things that seem so normal to my brothers and their friends, is big news to me. 

I let out a laugh when our mother has to hand that filthy rat to Ron through the window of the train. I mutter an insulting, "Moron" to my brother, earning me a scowl from him. That's when they start talking about how Harry blew up his muggle aunt or something and thought he would get expelled. Naturally Ron thinks it's hilarious. 

When we finally find a compartment Harry gives me an apologetic look when he tells me, "I'm sorry Nyssa, but I need to talk to Ron and Hermione. I was hoping you could leave us alone for a minute?". Even though it's a bit of a sting, I just give him a smile and a simple nod before continuing my way through the corridor, hoping to find an empty compartment to keep myself busy without having to awkwardly introduce myself to anyone.

Unlike Ron sometimes, Harry is actually really nice to me. We get along great and he even writes me letters over the summer so I don't feel lonely when Ron doesn't want to do anything with me. Hedwig and I have become best friends over the years, since she always gets her favourite treats from me. Harry and I tend to find comfort in each other we can't find in anyone else. We usually talk about Harry's idiotic muggle family and how horrible they are to him. I actually find it pretty entertaining that Harry can threaten them by simply sticking out his wand at them. So when Harry asks me to talk to Ron and Hermione alone, I know it's something serious and I should probably keep my nose out of it. 

Soon enough I've found Fred and George in a compartment together with a boy around their age who I know to be Lee Jordan. I slide open the door and ask my brothers with a tone of hope in my voice, "Would you guys mind if I sat with you? Harry wanted to talk about something I can't know about and kicked me out. Everywhere else is full". Lee Jordan gives my brothers a look I cannot quite place before turning back to me. He says smiling brightly without waiting for my brothers to answer, "Of course you can sit here. I'm sure you can help us out with something". Fred and George snigger at what their friend just said. Knowing them that probably means they're working on some type of prank to start of the school year with a bang. From what mum told me, they literally started it off with a bag last year, apparently having blown something up. 

As the four of us are coming up with a bunch of ridiculous ideas, the train suddenly comes to a halt. We stop talking right away and just sit there in silence for a while. I ask the three boys in confusion, "Is this normal? And why is there no bloody heating on this train? It's freezing in here". Fred tells me sounding pretty serious, "It's not normal Nyss. We can't possibly be there yet and we usually never stop on the way there. It can attract the muggles you know". I give him the look he knows all too well to say "I'm not stupid thank you". Fred ignores it and continues explaining to me, "And this train normally does have heating. I have no idea what's going on right now". 

We go back to silence, waiting to see what will happen. Then everything goes dark when the lights turn off and it gets even colder, the windows getting covered in ice as well as the butter beer Lee smuggled onto the train starting to freeze in mere seconds. That's when it hits me, making me gasp in surprise. 

Lee gives me a worried look, not being used to my sudden realisations that seem to hit me at the most unexpected times. Fred and George ask me in sync, "What is it now, Nyss". I explain to the three boys as worry starts to fill me, "Dementors! I've read about the effects they can have. That feeling you have right now, like you'll never be happy again, that's the work of dementors. We learned about it from our DADA teacher last year". Lee says when realisation dawns on him too, "Sirius Black. They're probably looking for him. I don't have an idea why they're on the train though, not likely they're going to find him here". 

I don't have to think long about who this man is, his face being all over the news lately. I tell the boys amused by their confused faces, "Harry Potter is on the train. This Black guy was a big supporter of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Bet the ministry thinks he's here to kill Harry". The twins laugh when Lee gives me a look of surprise mixed with shock. Fred explains to their friend, "This is what you get with her. She's bloody smart, and a fantastic witch too. It wouldn't surprise me if she got sorted into Ravenclaw". 

The train starts again and everything goes back to normal, nothing is frozen anymore and the lights are back on. Lee gives me yet another surprised look when he tells me, "You can't possibly be a first year". Smiling, I explain to Lee, "Nope, I'm going into my third year. But something my dear brothers have forgot to mention, I went to school in France my first two years so I still need to be sorted. Headmaster sent me a personal owl that I need to go up to his office right away after getting off the train so I can get sorted before the first years. Harry is going to lead the way". 

Lee asks me sounding intrigued, "France? So you went to Beauxbatons?". I nod smiling and tell him thinking of the dull black robes I'll have to be wearing, "Yeah, and the uniforms are much better there. These black robes you guys wear are ghastling compared to our nice silk blue ones". My brothers laugh, knowing how much I adored the uniforms at Beauxbatons and probably knowing I'll still be wearing them during the year when I get fed up with our robes. 

Eventually I inform the three boys in the compartment with me, "I have to get back to Harry, Hermione and Ron. Harry is suppose to lead me to the Headmaster's office and I still need to change into my robes that are in their compartment". They all nod and say goodbye before I slide open the door and walking back to the trio's compartment. 

Arriving at the compartment a wave of worry comes over me, seeing as Harry is as white as a corpse. I kneel down in front of him and ask him worried, "Did the dementors come into your compartment or what? You look like you could use some chocolate". Harry lifts his hand without any words, showing me the piece of chocolate he looks like he's been munging on. I ask my older twin brother, "What happened? We didn't even see a dementor". Hermione explains to me before Ron can say anything, "These dementors made him pass out. Professor Lupin did this spell to get rid of them and then gave Harry the chocolate". 

I turn back to Harry and say trying to assure him, "They're foul creatures Harry. I heard that all the prisoners in Azkaban go crazy after a while because of them. Don't worry about it too much. It happens to the best". Harry smiles thankfully, probably not having registered a word I just said. I tell the trio as I get out my own robes, "We should change. I assume we'll be arriving soon". I turn to my brother and ask him now getting unsure, "Would it be smart for Harry to lead me to the Headmaster's office now? I think it'd be best if he'd rest". Ron tells me not even looking at me, "He's going to McGonagall right away. She has to know about it. Just come with us and I'm sure she'll tell you what to do". I smile thankfully at him, happy he's talking to me at least.


	2. Getting sorted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa gets sorted into her house up in professor McGonagall's office before the start-of -term Banquet, so she can join her fellow students at her House Table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> I have no idea when exactly the students' robes get changed to their house colour or how it happens so I just made something up, feel free to correct me if you do know how that happens. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any ideas feel free to comment. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Nyssa p.o.v. :

Getting of the train we step into these self driving carriages, well that's what they look like. I read in this book at the Beauxbatons Academy that they are actually pulled forward by these creepy horse looking things, but only people who have seen death can see them. Most have no idea they exist and the ones who can see them usually don't say anything about it, assuming they've gone mad. 

Instead of following the rest of the crowd, I follow the trio up a flight of stairs to what I assume to be this Professor McGonagall's office. This castle is huge! And why in the name of Merlin do these bloody stairs move? It makes me nauseous just looking up at all these things moving, imagine standing on one when they decide they want to move. 

Harry by now seems to be doing much better and he tells me probably having noticed the look in my eyes, "Don't worry Nyssa. You get used to it after a while. We have to go up these every single time we want to go to our dormitories". I ask him curiously focusing on his face, "Are all the dormitories up here?". Hermione explains to me budding into the conversation yet again, "No, we don't really know where the other houses' dormitories are. Not that that will be necessary, seeing as we're all in Gryffindor". Ron tells Hermione as we walk into a long corridor, "She hasn't been sorted yet, Hermione. She'll probably be Ravenclaw, with how smart she is and how much she reads". I can't help but role my eyes when Heroine says sounding just a tad mad at Ron, "I'm smart too you know. But I was sorted into Gryffindor. I'm just saying, since all the Weasley's are Gryffindors, she's probably as well". Harry mutters so quietly I'm sure I was the only one who heard, "Unlikely". He looks my way and we both laugh when our eyes meet, earning a strange look from the other two with us. 

Finally arriving at McGonagall's office she ushers Ron away, telling him to go the Great Hall. Then her eyes fall upon me and she asks me bringing Harry, Hermione and myself into her office, "You are Nyssa Weasley, am I correct?". I nod and she quickly continues saying, "Right, Professor Dumbledore is already here with the sorting hat. You'll get sorted and once I had a chat with Mr Potter, you two can go to the Great Hall". I smile thankfully before my eyes land on a tall, grey haired man with a long beard standing in a corner of the office. The man says as he motions for me to sit down on a chair, "I'm Professor Dumbledore, Ms Weasley. We'll get you sorted right away while Professor takes a look at Harry. Let's get started shall we?". 

The hat takes a while to think about where to put me, muttering something about how I would fit into all four houses before finally sorting me into Slytherin. The moment the word Slytherin came out of its mouth, the lining of my robes turned green and an emblem appeared on my robes. Not going to lie, quite like the colour, they go well with my eyes. But this also means I'm the first Weasley in Merlin knows how long that was not sorted into Gryffindor. This will be a fun conversation to have with the family. 

Dumbledore tells me as I get back up from the chair, "I'll ask Ms Parkinson from Slytherin house to show you the way before I start the banquet. She's in your year so you will be sharing a dormitory with her and some other girls from Slytherin house. You and Harry can go on to the Great Hall". Smiling, I thank the man and walk back over to Harry who had been pulled to the opposite side of the room earlier. 

As we leave the door walking into the corridor again Harry says looking at the green colour of my robes, "Slytherin? This is going to be one hell of an interesting conversation with your parents Nyssa. Merlin, I wish I could see their faces when they read that letter". I role my eyes, not very exited about it, and tell him walking down the moving stairs again, "I'll probably receive a Howler saying how disappointed they are. Mind if I borrowed Hedwig for the letter? I don't know where else to find a bloody owl". Harry sniggers as he tells me, "There are school owls you can use. But yes, you can use her for tonight. Just write the letter over dinner and hand it to me before we go to sleep. I'll make sure she sends it tonight". I thank harry smiling brightly, happy I can call him my friend. 

Right before we walk into the Great Hall I ask Harry having to know, "Nothing is going to change between us right? Me being a Slytherin and all". Harry smiles fondly at me as he tells me, "Of course not. I was nearly sorted into Slytherin myself. Just watch out with that lot. They can be real nasty sometimes". I let out a laugh as we walk into the loud Great Hall. Harry tells me pointing at a dark haired girl standing at one of the tables, "That's Pansy Parkinson. I assume Dumbledore has asked her to show you around. She's one of those Slytherins you need to watch out for, Nyssa. And don't worry about Ron, I'll tell him". I smile fondly at him and he then walks over to what I assume is the Gryffindor table while I walk over to Pansy Parkinson. 

She tells me without missing a beat, "I'm Pansy, Dumbledore asked me to show you around. I'll introduce you to my friends, they're a nice lot". I tell Pansy as we shake hands in a manner of establishing a friendship right away, "Nyssa, pleasure. And thank you Pansy". She smiles happily and we walk over to an empty spot a bit further down the table. 

Pansy tells the boys who I assume to be her friends, "Boys, this is Nyssa. She's a transfer and has been sorted into Slytherin". All five boys look at me. The first one to speak is a blond wizard. He says extending his hand over the table, "Draco Malfoy, pleasure". I gasp in surprise and clarify myself seeing his face, "Malfoy. I know your father, he works at the Ministry". Draco nods approving and lets go of my hand as Pansy says pointing at each boy, "This are Crabb and Goyle. And that's Blaise Zabini. We're all in our third year". I give them all a small wave. That's when Dumbledore decides to start the feast by first having the first years sorted. Then Dumbledore gives a speech about the dementors and finding light or something. I couldn't hear it very well since Draco was whining about our Care of Magical Creatures professor. 

As we're eating Draco asks me swallowing his food, "So, Nyssa, you a pure blood?". I look up from my food and nod. I tell them looking at my brother right behind him who isn't looking too happy when he sees me talking to Draco, "Yeah, I am. But my parents are very fond of muggles, especially my father. Thinks they're fascinating or something. Never really understood it to be honest". A sudden look of disgust comes across Blaise's face and he asks me, "You're a Weasley?". Having been warned for the family's reputation amongst the students, I've prepared myself for this exact situation.

I tell them looking down at my plate, "What? No of course not. My hair is grey and my eyes are green, in case you haven't noticed".

Sure it stings to have to lie about my family, but it's necessary if I want to survive my first day here. I'm sure my brothers will understand it when they find out. 

Draco smirks and he says propping his fork in his mouth, "Good, those blood traitors". I try my best not to make any remark at it, knowing that won't end well.

Suddenly Draco turns around and starts mocking Harry, making it sting yet again. Especially the look on the trios face hurts, knowing Harry is nothing like everyone thinks he is. Draco turns back to me and says laughing loudly, "Can you imagine? Fainting when you see a a dementor. They're not even that scary". I explain to Draco looking up from my plate, "Dementors are foul creators, Draco. They suck the happiness out of you, making you relive your worst memory. Not many prisoners in Azkaban stay sane". 

Draco says sounding disgusted, "Are you actually protecting Saint Potter?". I look at their faces, fork loosely in my hand, seeing all of their eyes staring at me like I just said You-Know-Who's name. I take another bite from my food and tell them shrugging, "Of course not, just saying". Pansy asks me looking towards the Gryffindor table, "Then why were you talking to him when you two walked in?". Surprised she noticed I explain to her hoping she'll buy it, "He showed me where I could find Dumbledore for my sorting. And he showed me where the Great Hall was". Thankfully the Slytherins let it go for now. 

While everyone is eating dessert and Dumbledore is giving yet another speech about god knows what, I write the letter to my parents. Pansy looks over and asks me looking at the piece of parchment in front of me, "What are you doing?". Not looking up I tell her, "Letter to my parents. Harry proposed to let me use his owl to send it. I have to hand it over to him before we go to our dormitories". She gives me yet another disgusted look, clearly not understanding why I'm so chill with Harry.


	3. Slytherin Common Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The oldest Weasley girl spends her first night at Hogwarts with her new found friends in the Slytherin Common Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any ideas feel free to comment. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Nyssa p.o.v. :

Soon enough people start leaving the Great Hall. Over all the noise I yell in direction of the Gryffindor table, "Harry! The letter!". He spins around and sticks out his hand to grab the letter I'm holding out for him. I tell him as he looks at the small bag wrapped around the letter, "Treats for Hedwig. She likes them". Harry smiles thankfully and waves goodnight before leaving with the rest of Gryffindor. 

Soon my new found friends and myself leave the hall as well. Instead of going upstairs like the three other houses, we go down to what I suspect to be the dungeons. Draco explains to me as we're walking to our dormitories, "Our dormitories are the only one in the dungeons. Professor Snape, head of Slytherin, teaches Potions. His classroom is also down here. We'll show you around tomorrow". I say looking around the corridor, "Yeah, makes sense. Potions need to be brewed in a cool room. Less chance for it to blow up or for poisonous gasses to make their way to other classrooms". 

I look back at Pansy and ask her as we stop in front of a portrait, "Is he good? Snape I mean". Suddenly the portrait swings open, startling me. Draco laughs at my reaction as we all climb through the hole into what I think is the Slytherin Common Room. Pansy says as all seven of us sit down in the comfortable couches standing in the room, "Snape is great. But extremely strict. We're lucky to be Slytherins. He favours us, you know. We can't really do much wrong in his eyes".

Suddenly Draco asks me looking at the silver necklace around my neck, "Which family are you from?". I see where his eyes are lingering and I tell him putting it into my robes, "That's not important, Draco. I much rather stay as far away from them as possible". Blaise asks me a bit confused by my answer, "Is that why you went to school in France? To get away from your family?". I nod and explain to him leaning back in the couch, "Yup, it was much better for me to get away from them. I've always been the black sheep in the family. Even my own brother doesn't like me". 

Eventually Pansy and I make our way to the girls' dormitories to get some sleep, where I also meet some of the other Slytherin girls. Pansy introduces me to Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, and Daphne Greengrass, the other girls we share our room with. Pansy tells me as we're getting settled in, "I'm sure you'll fit right in at Hogwarts, Nyssa. Slytherin is definitely going to win the house cup this year, if you're really as smart as Dumbledore says". I look up from where I'd been unpacking my stuff and say smiling gratefully, "Thank you Pansy. With what I heard from how dumb some people are here, I'm sure that house cup will be ours". She laughs and then tells me as we both sit down on my bed, "You have no idea! That is if Dumbledore stop favouring Saint Potter, that mud blood and our favourite weasel. He always awards them the most points for getting in trouble. Just to make sure Slytherin doesn't get it". I tell Pansy with a mischievous grin on my face, "Not to worry, Pansy. I have a little something something in mind that'll most certainly help us with that house cup". Pansy matches my grin as she says, "Do tell, Nyssa". 

I tell Pansy showing her a picture of me on a broom, "I was one of the best Quidditch players at Beauxbatons. Mainly known for my foul way of playing without actually being noticed by the referee. I heard Potter is the Gryffindor Seeker. It'd be a shame if his broom would get ruined, wouldn't it". Pansy laughs and says as she admires the picture, "I already love you, Nyssa. You're a true Slytherin. I'm sure when everyone meets you tomorrow in class, you'll become the Princess of Slytherin house". She hands the picture back to me and I place it neatly back in my photo album from my time at Beauxbatons. 

The other girls go down to the Common Room so Pansy and I have the room to ourselves. We sit down by the window that looks out at the lake and Pansy asks me, "What do you think of the boys? I've noticed they take big interest in you already". Shrugging my shoulders, I tell her looking out at all the life in the lake, "They're fun, yeah. I wasn't sure about being in Slytherin, obviously knowing about all the things people say about you guys. But you guys are actually really fun". She smiles and then she starts telling me about all the other boys in Slytherin

Getting a bit bored after a while I ask Pansy taking out my wand, "We're allowed to do magic in the dormitories right?". She nods and asks me curiously, "Where did you get that wand? It's gorgeous!". I tell her looking down at the unicorn hair core wand, "Oh, I got it at Ollivanders. I bewitched it to look silver, it's prettier than just plain wood". Pansy takes out her own wands and asks me in awe of mine, "Can you do that with mine as well?". I laugh softly and give a wave of my wand, giving her wand a silver tint and a nice handle. She squeals in delight when it changes, making me laugh even more. 

Pansy asks still admiring her new wand, "Where did you even learn this? This is seriously advanced magic". I shrug my shoulders and tell her, "I had a pretty good bond with my teachers at Beauxbatons. They liked my accent in French so we always talked after hours. They would often teach me things they didn't teach other students. If you want I could even teach you how to bewitch your wand. It's honestly not even that hard". Yet another squeal of delight comes out of her mouth and she tells me clapping excitedly, "Yes! I knew we'd be good friends. You have to teach me this". I laugh yet again when she continues admiring her wand.


	4. First day of term part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa Weasley spends her first day at Hogwarts as part of Slytherin House. She comes across multiple problems with being the unknown Weasley sibling.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

It's early morning and someone shakes me awake from my deep slumber. I open my eyes and groan when I see Pansy leaning over me with a bright smile on her face. She moves my legs out of the way and sits down on the bed. I sit up straight and ask her in a groggy morning voice, "How late is it?". She laughs and says looking at the alarm clock, "It's uh, 6am. We better start getting ready for the day. Breakfast will soon be served and we're getting our schedules as well". I laugh at how exited she is and pull the covers off my bed, going over to my clothes and then to the bathroom. 

After showering and changing I stand in front of the mirror putting my hair up in a tight low ponytail. Pansy walks in as I'm doing so and tells me leaning against the doorframe fully dressed already, "The boys are waiting in the Common Room for us. Millicent, Tracey and Daphne are in the Great hall already". Once I'm sure I look good I tell her walking out of the bathroom, "Give me a minute. I'm almost ready. We're coming back after breakfast before classes right?". She nods and responds as I start putting on my jewelry, "Yeah we are. We don't know yet what classes we have today so you can still leave your bag here". Pansy says looking at the silver necklace and bracelets and the golden rings I'm wearing, "Damn, girl. How rich is your family?". I laugh and tell her checking myself out for the last time in the mirror next to my bed, "I payed for these myself Pansy. My parents don't give me a dime for these stuff". 

We walk out of the room to the Common Room as Pansy tells me, "I hope we have Snape today. He always gives a shit ton of homework. That way we'll at least get it done in the beginning of the week". We hear Draco tell us making us look his way, "Lets hope so. I really need to start brewing good potions again. Father doesn't let me in the dungeons in the manor. And if mum finds out I do that in my room, I'll be grounded for the rest of my life". We all laugh and then climb through the portrait hole into the corridor. 

I tell the group of Slytherins, "I'm actually hoping for History of Magic to start of the day. I heard the professor is a ghost". Blaise tells me laughing, "Nyssa, darling, be careful what you wish for. Professor Bins is so bloody boring. You basically fall asleep in every single class". I shrug my shoulders saying, "Boring or not. He's still a ghost. And the subject is quite fascinating". The group just laughs, clearly believing I'm crazy. 

Walking into the Great Hall I see Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table. Harry waves at me, making me earn a strange look from Pansy and Blaise when I wave back. Blaise asks me as we sit down at the Slytherin table, "Why did you just wave at Potter? You two friends or something?". I tell him putting some food on my plate, "Not really. We sat in the same compartment on the train". Draco says holding a piece of toast in his hand, "Be careful with Saint Potter, Nyssa. Everyone thinks he's so great, but he's a real git'. I just role my eyes at him and start eating. 

During breakfast hundreds of owls come sweeping into the Great Hall, once again startling me. Draco is the only one who notices and he gives me a smile. I tell them putting a hand on my heart as packages start dropping on the tables, "For the love of Merlin! Why don't these owls come a bit closer to the bloody tables. They're going to make me spill my pumpkin juice". Everyone laughs and Draco tells me opening a letter from his parents, "Get used to it, Nyssa. It happens every morning". 

Not long after everyone has opened their mail our schedules get handed out to us. Pansy says groaning when she sees it, "Oh come on. We have Care for Magical creatures with the Gryffindors today! As if it's not enough we have that oaf as professor". I say also scanning the piece of parchment, "At least we'll have a good laugh during class. When do we have Potions?". Draco says briefly looking up, "Thursday. Defense Against the Dark Arts is tomorrow, also with the Gryffindors". I put my schedule down and tell everyone finishing up my breakfast, "I need to ge to Snape's office before class starts. Thankfully it's Ancient Runes I start with today". Pansy takes a bite out of her toast as she says, "I'll show you where it is". 

We stand up from the bench and I say smiling at the boys, "I'll see you guys in class later". Pansy and I leave the Great Hall and go down to the dungeons. We turn around when we hear a pair of footsteps running after us in the corridor. We soon see Draco turning the corner and running up to us. He says as he walks up next to me, "I don't have my books yet. I'll walk with you to Snape". He turns to Pansy and tells her as we walk into the Common Room, "You can get to class already Pans. I'll show her to Snape's office. I still need to hand him something from father". She nods and we go up to our rooms to get our books for the day. Pansy says as I'm stuffing my Care for Magical creatures in my bag, "Draco dear has the hots for you, Nyssa. I've never seen him so sweet towards someone". I frown in confusion and ask her closing my bag, "Aren't you two together?". She laughs and tells me also closing her bag, "Nope, Draco and I are just friends. Our families are both on the Sacred 28 list so our parents often have dinners together. Same thing with Crabbe and Goyle. our families always celebrate Christmas together". 

We walk back into the Common Room and Draco is waiting for us. Pansy smirks at me before telling both Draco and I, "I have to get to Ancient Runes. I'll see you two later". I role my eyes as she climbs through the portrait hole. Draco asks me as we follow not long after, "Why do you need to see Snape so soon into the year?". I tell him as we stroll down the corridor together, "He needs to explain a few things to me, about Hogwarts and Quidditch try outs and such". Draco asks me curiously, "You play Quidditch?". I nod and say proudly, "Yup, Keeper. I was the best player at Beauxbatons". We stop in front of what I assume is Snape's classroom and Draco tells me smiling, "I'm also on the team, Seeker. Let's hope that with you on the team we'll finally be able to beat Gryffindor. Since Potter is Seeker it's nearly impossible to win from them anymore". I tell Draco before knocking on the door, "No worries. Previous school year, only one person managed to get past me. Gryffindor won't know what'll hit them". Draco looks rather pleased when he hears this. Harry wasn't joking when he said Draco would love nothing more than to beat Gryffindor. 

We hear a voice say from inside the dungeon, "Come in". Draco opens the door and we walk in together. Snape looks up from him parchment and asks Draco in this monotone voice, "Draco, what can I do for you?". Draco takes out an envelope from his pocket and says handing it over to him, "Father asked me to give you this. It came with my mail this morning". Snape thanks Draco by one single nod and then turns to me. I tell him before he can ask, "Nyssa, professor Snape. I'm the transferstudent from Beauxbatons. I was told by Headmaster I had to come see you before class started". Snape turns back to Draco and tells him, "Wait outside, Draco. I need to have a chat with her alone. It won't take long so you two don't miss your first class. Please make sure you escort her to the door of the classroom". Draco nods and gives me a swift smile before walking out of the room. Once the door has closed professor Snape tells me, "Ms Weasley isn't it? I'm assuming no one of the house knows yet". He motions for me to sit down in front of his desk and I tell him doing so, "Um no, sir. I would prefer to keep that quiet for now. I prefer to be referred to as Ms Delacour when others are around". Snape raises an eyebrow at me in question and I clarify to him, "The Delacour family was my host family in France. They've been more of a family to me the past two years than the Weasley's have been. So in school I'd prefer Delacour, if you don't mind". 

Snape nods in understanding and tells me handing over an envelope to me, "This is the form for the Quidditch try outs. And for your last name, I'll make sure all professors know. If someone does call you Weasley, just correct them". I nod smiling thankfully and Snape continues to explain some things to me. Mainly about rules in the castle and which professor teaches what. He also tells me about Mr. Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris. He's scrabbling something down on a piece of parchment as he asks me, "Is that godson of mine a bit friendly to you?". I look confused at Snape and he clarifies to me, "Draco. Is he nice to you?". I tell Snape a bit dumbfounded at this new fact, "Um yeah, for sure. Him and Pansy Parkinson have been showing me around since my arrival". Snape looks up and smiles at me, something that's apparently really rare if I should believe my brothers. Snape hands me the parchment and tells me as we both get up, "Give this to you professor when you enter class so you don't loose any points. Good luck today, Ms Delacour". I thank him and then walk out of the class. He says as I open the door, "You can leave the door open, thank you". I nod yet again and do as said. 

Soon enough I find Draco leaning against the wall waiting for me. He tells me as he walks up to me, "Let's be quick. We're going to be late for Ancient Runes if we don't hurry". He turns around to walk towards the classroom when I grab him by his wrist. He turns back to me with a confused look. I tell him holding up the piece of parchment Snape gave to me, "We have permission to be out in the corridors during this period. Snape gave it to me. But this means he left us the option to roam around for just a tad longer. I'm sure Pansy is taking notes for us". Draco gives me a surprised look but that soon turns into a satisfied smirk as he says, "A true Slytherin, that's what you are Nyssa". I grin at him and say waving the permission slip around, "Let's go do something to get Gryffindor in trouble. Aren't the Weasley twins known for pulling pranks?". Draco nods and tells me as we start walking around, "I'm assuming you have something in mind". I tell him going towards the moving staircases, "I'm pretty sure I could put a charm on all the paintings to make them look like Filch. Apparently Filch has caught the Weasley twins more than once, so surely no one would suspect us". Draco laughs and says as we walk up one of the staircases, "Lets hope your charm works long enough, Nyssa". I raise an eyebrow at him in challenge and say pretending to be mad, "Doubting me, Malfoy? I'm good enough at this charm even Dumbledore won't be able to remove it till tomorrow morning". Draco laughs and we stand on one of the platforms so I can cast the charm. 

Draco suddenly asks me sounding worried, "Won't the paintings be able to tell on us?". I point my wand into the air and tell him smiling mischievously, "Of course not, I'm just going to Obliviate them as soon as I'm done. They'll have no idea who did it, so the Weasley twins will be blamed for it". He laughs and says as I start casting the memory charm, "You're crazy". Trying to make sure I get every single painting I shoot back at him, "Crazy good yeah". He laughs yet again and once I cast all charms I tell Draco looking at the time, "Let's get to class". He nods and I follow him to Ancient Runes, both of us laughing about what we just did.


	5. First day of term part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa Weasley spends her first day at Hogwarts as part of Slytherin House. She comes across multiple problems with being the unknown Weasley sibling.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

Draco and I arrive at Ancient Runes after a good five minutes and I knock on the door. Someone opens the door for us and I see it's Pansy, she's smiling at both of us as she lets us into the classroom. The professor asks me not sounding very happy, "Why are you two late on the first day of term?". I explain to the professor, "My apologies, professor. I'm Nyssa Delacour. I'm a transfer from Beauxbatons and Headmaster Dumbledore requested that I'd see head of my house before class. Mr Malfoy was asked to stay behind by professor Snape to show me the way so I wouldn't get lost. I have a letter addressed to you from professor Snape". I hand it over to her and she quickly reads it before saying, "Okay, that's in order. Yourself and Mr Malfoy can sit down at the desk behind Ms Parkinson. Your books are on the table and there will be no need to talk". 

Draco grins at me as we make our way to our desk. Pansy turns around to us when the professor has turned her back to the class and says in a whisper, "Where were you two? I thought you said Snape was only going to take like 20 minutes. You've been out for nearly an hour". Draco and I exchange glances at each other and start laughing when our eyes meet. Probably a bit too loud since the professor turns to the class again. She says looking dead into my eyes, "Ms Delacour, come over here". 

I stand up confidently, knowing that whatever it is I'll be able to do it. She tells me as I stand next to her in front of the whole class, "Tell me what it is on the board and what it means. Should you fail, 10 points will be taken from Slytherin. Should you succeed, you will gain 10 points". I smirk at her and tell her after looking at the sign on the board, "That is a Demiguise. The creature's invisibility abilities represents '0'". The professor looks surprised but says either way, "10 points to Slytherin. You may go back to your seat". I say smirking at her, "Thank you professor". 

I walk back to my seat and sit down next to a dumbfounded Draco. He asks me quietly, "How did you know that?". I tell him smirking again, "Do you seriously think I'd choose a subject I didn't already know? Ancient Runes is something I've learned a lot about in France. It's actually not that difficult". Yet again Draco looks like I just said something crazy. 

After class I tell Draco and Pansy walking out into the corridor, "I have to use the bathroom quickly. Just wait here, I'll be right back". They nod and lean against the wall while I open the door to the bathroom. Hermione is standing inside washing her hands. She says the moment she notices me, "I can't believe you. Malfoy and Parkinson?! I thought Ronald had told you how foul they are. Even Harry warned you about them". I role my eyes and tell her before entering one of the cubicles, "They're honestly not that bad, 'Mione. They're a lot of fun, and Draco is a nice guy. I really don't understand where you guys have it all from. And please don't talk to me in school, I can't have the Slytherins know I'm a Weasley. I won't survive another day". She scoffs, clearly offended, but I don't pay attention to her and just lock the door. 

Walking back out we start walking towards what I know to be Hagrid's, our professor, hut. Hagrid leads us into the woods, Draco muttering something about how stupid this class is. I tell Draco laughing, "Honestly Draco, it's not that difficult. Apparently the examinations are super easy. And with this bloke as our teacher, we'll all be fine". Soon we arrive at a clearing where Hagrid suddenly walks off to do gods know where. 

I lean against the tree to open up my book when I hear Draco make a snide remark about Hagrid. Of course Harry can't keep his mouth shut and it ends in Draco mocking him yet again about Harry's little incident with the dementors. I pull off Draco's hood of his robes and tell him sternly, "Drop it Draco, or I'll perform one of my charms on you". He gulps in fear and turns away from the Gryffindors to go open his own book. I turn to Harry and he tells me smiling softly, "Thank you, Nyssa. Come to the Black Lake after class. We need to talk". I nod and then go back to my fellow Slytherins. Draco takes out an apple from his bag when Hagrid reappears with a Hippogriff. 

Hagrid asks the class after letting us all take in the big beast, "Who can tell me what this is and something extra about it?". My hand shoots up right away, noticing that no one else, not even Hermione, have put their hand up. Hagrid sees my hand and says, "Yes, Ms um..." I tell him smiling friendly, "Nyssa Delacour. This is a Hippogriff. Hippogriffs are very proud creatures and easily offended. Offending one of them might as well be the last thing you do". 

Next to me I hear Draco laugh. Hagrid tells me looking happy, "Indeed, very good. That's 5 points to Slytherin. Ms Delacour, would you mind demonstrating to us how to approach a Hippogriff". I nod and say still smiling, "Yeah of course". I step out of the crowd and up to the beast. Hagrid tells the class and myself when I'm standing a few metres away from the beast, "The Hippogriff you see before you is named Buckbeack. Ms Delacour will explain what she does when she does it". Hagrid turns to me and nods to say I can start.

I say loud enough so everyone can hear, "Before you can even come close to one, you need to earn its trust. You do that by bowing deeply and waiting till he bows back". I bow down to the ground and soon enough see that Buckbeack has returned the bow. I continue saying as I calmly approach him, "Now that he has bowed back to me, I can calmly approach him and see what he does before petting him". Soon enough Buckbeack allows me to pet him and eventually Hagrid gives me a ferret so I can even feed Buckbeack. 

Hagrid claps loudly, the class following quickly after, as I join the rest of the class again. Hagrid announces to the class, "That performance deserves 30 points to Slytherin. Well done, Ms Delacour. Very impressive. Anyone else?". Everyone takes a step back, making it seem like Harry volunteered. Harry does the same thing while Draco is constantly saying something along the lines of, "I wish the Hippogriff attacks him". This, however, doesn't happen and Hagrid lets Harry ride Buckbeack. 

Once Harry is back safely on the ground Draco runs up to Buckbeack and I can't help but hold my breath in fear. Exactly what I suspected to happen happens, and Draco gets hit by the Hippogriff. Hagrid says when Draco is lying on the ground, "It's fine! It's just a scratch. Nothing to worry about". I run up to Draco and crouch down by his arm, looking at the wound on his arm. Draco yells out without being aware I'm by his side, "It's killed me! It's killed me!". I mutter under my breath to him, "Oh shut up, you idiot. Didn't you listen to what I said about Hippogriffs". I stand up again and tell Hagrid, "He needs to be taken to the hospital wing. A healing potion and a bandage should do the job". Hagrid nods and says sounding anxious, "Okay um, Ms Parkinson and Ms Delacour, please take him to madam Pomfrey". 

Pansy runs over to us and helps me get Draco up, who is still whining about how bad it hurst. I role my eyes at him and Pansy and I take him back into the castle. I tell Draco slapping his good arm, "You absolute moron! Do you never listen to what people say in class? I explained how dangerous it was to make a Hippogriff angry". Pansy tells me as we walk through the door into the hall, "He always does dumb thing whenever Potter gets some attention". I slap Draco once again, making him groan in pain. He asks me genuinely wondering, "Why are you so mad at me?". I tell him raising my voice at him, "It's not because you're jealous of him you can put your life at risk! Are you mad? Next time Draco, I will not be there to help you". I turn to Pansy and tell her, "You take this lunatic to the hospital wing. I'm going back to the class". 

I turn on my heel and walk back to the forest. I see the trio running up to me. I ask them confused at seeing them, "What are you doing here?". Ron tells me, "Hagrid dismissed class. Weren't you with Malfoy?". Ron makes a face that'd make you believe his name is poison. I role my eyes and explain to my idiotic brother, "I would hex Draco into the next day if I would've stayed with him any longer. He did it because he's jealous of Harry and that made me mad". Harry tells Hermione and Ron, "You guys go ahead. I need to talk to Nyssa".

Harry and I make our way towards the Black Lake together and sit down by the shore. Harry asks me as we look out at the Giant Squid sticking one of its tentacles out of the water, "Why did you say your last name is Delacour?". I shrug my shoulders and explain to him, "I'm a Slytherin, Harry. I can't go around screaming from the rooftops I'm a Weasley. The Delacour family has been more of a family to me the past two years than the Weasley's have been all my life. Fred and George are the only ones who treat me like family these days. Well so does Charlie, but you know he's barely ever home". Harry tells me looking back at me, "Yeah, I understand. Gryffindor has been the only family I have had. I'm happy for you Nyssa. Pansy seems like a good friend to you. Just please don't forget where you came from". I tell Harry smiling softly, "Of course not Harry. You know that if it should ever come down to it, I'll fight everyone and anyone for my family, which includes you as well now". 

Harry is clearly very thankful when I say this. After sitting in silence for a while Harry tells me starting to look through his bag, "Your parents responded to your letter from last night. It's not a Howler so that's something". He hands me the envelope as he continues saying, "And Hedwig was very happy with the treats you gave with. You weren't kidding when you said they were her favourite".

I rip open the letter and open it up. Harry tells me turning his body towards me, "Read it out loud". I giggle softly and start reading, "Dear Nyssa, your father and I are glad you enjoyed your first evening there and that you're already making friends. Of course we would've preferred if you'd be in Gryffindor like the rest of the family, but I'm sure Slytherin house will treat you well. Your father and I do hope you will not change. Slytherin house has always been at the wrong side of the wars we have fought. Please do remember how horrible the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was. Enjoy your time at Hogwarts, dear. Love, mum and dad". 

I look up at Harry and say starting to feel a bit guilty for lying about my family, "I'm starting to wish I was in Gryffindor, Harry. I could've just been Nyssa Weasley instead of having to lie about my family". Harry says smiling sympathetically, "You'll be fine. At least now Malfoy won't bully you or anything". 

Harry and I stand up again and I tell him as we're walking back to the castle, "Yeah, Pansy is already calling me the Queen of Slytherin. According to her Draco has the hots for me already". Harry laughs and tells me bumping into my shoulder with his as a sign of friendship, "Maybe you can make Malfoy good again. He seems to listen to you a lot better than to anyone else. No one else would've been able to make Malfoy stop taunting me". I laugh and shrug my shoulders telling him, "Malfoy is already scared of me". 

Once back in the castle it's already time for lunch and we walk towards the Great Hall together.


	6. First day of term part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa Weasley spends her day at Hogwarts as part of Slytherin House. She comes across multiple problems with being the unknown Weasley sibling.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

Harry walks to Gryffindor table to Ron and Hermione while I walk over to Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. I ask Blaise pilling food onto my plate, "Where's Pansy? Still with that idiot?". Blaise laughs and tells me, "Yup, they're still in the hospital wing. I heard about what happened. Bet that giant is going to get sacked when Draco's father hears about it". I tell Blaise swallowing the bite of food, "Draco is an idiot. They just can't sack him, no matter how much influence Mr Malfoy has. It was Draco who made the mistake". Blaise shrugs his shoulders and we continue eating. 

Eventually Pansy walks into the Great Hall on her own. She tells me sitting next to me, "Draco is still in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey said he won't be out till dinner". She continues saying after filling her plate, "He asked about you, Nyssa". I look up from the book I was reading and ask her confused, "Why would he ask about me? Didn't I make it very clear I would hex him?". Blaise says not missing a beat, "He has a crush on you. He wouldn't shut up about you once you and Pansy went upstairs. Millicent, Daphne and Tracey came down just when he was talking about you so I wasn't able to really question him". Pansy tells me laughing, "Told you, didn't I. Draco basically never smiles. He has smiled more at you in not even 24 hours than he has around us in over two years". 

I fill my plate yet again and tell them not responding to what they said, "I'm going to bring some food up to Draco. We have a free period right?". Pansy nods and tells me, "Yeah, we're technically done for the day. I'm going to the library during our free period to get some work done, in case you'd need me". I smile thankfully and take the plate of food up to the hospital wing.

I'm walking down a corridor for the second time when I come across professor Lupin. He asks me looking at the plate of food, "Can I help you with something?". I tell him smiling, "Um yes, actually. I'm looking for the hospital wing. My friend Draco got hurt during class and since I have a free period next I thought I'd bring him some food". Lupin looks pleasantly surprised and tells me also smiling, "Of course. I heard about Mr Malfoy's little incident. I'll walk with you". I thank him and he leads me towards the hospital wing. 

As we're walking down the corridor Lupin asks me, "How are things going on your first day? I can imagine it's hard for you being in Slytherin seeing who your family is". I tell him not looking at him but at the ground, "It's going a lot better than I though it would actually. Mostly due to the fact that no one really knows who my family is. All teachers address me as Ms Delacour so no one has found out yet". He smiles down at me and then stops in front of a large wooden door.

Professor Lupin tells me before I enter, "Good luck, Ms Delacour". I thank him before opening the door. I see a woman in a nurse outfit walk up to me. She asks me friendly, "And who are you here for dear?". I tell her trying to find Draco, "Um, for Draco Malfoy ma'am. I'm bringing him some food and keeping him company, I have a free period". She nods smiling and leads me to the back of the room. She opens the curtain keeping Draco from the rest and I'm met by the adorable sight of Draco sleeping peacefully. 

She tells me quietly, "You can take a seat in the chair and keep yourself busy till he wakes up. I'm sure it won't take long, he's been asking about you". I give her another smile and sit down in the brown leather chair that's standing next to the bed Malfoy is sleeping in. I put the plate of food on the bedside table and then take the book I was reading earlier out of my bag again. 

Madam Pomfrey was right, I have to wait less than five minutes before I hear a groan coming from the bed. I turn my head and see Draco's eyes slowly starting to flutter open. I smile down at him when he groans yet again because of the sunlight shining in his eyes. I say quietly, "Hi Draco". His head shoots up and towards me, eyes wide in surprise. He asks me sounding pretty scared, "You're not here to yell at me again right?". I laugh softly and tell him, "No, I came to bring you some lunch. I would've been here sooner but I got lost. If you hurry you won't need to reheat it". Draco smiles at me and grabs the plate with his good arm. He says after taking the first bite, "Yeah, it's cold. But thank you, Nyssa".

I tell Draco taking out my wand, "No worries, I'll just heat it up from you". I cast a quick spell and the food soon is so hot you can see the steam coming off it. I look at the steam and say smiling innocently at Draco, "Whoops, I didn't mean to heat it up that much. I haven't exactly mastered that spell". Draco looks up at me in awe as he tells me, "Nyssa, I haven't seen a witch so advanced at our age. I'm honestly surprised you're not a Ravenclaw". I laugh softly and say as he starts eating the food again, "The Sorting Hat did think about it. It actually thought of putting me in all four houses. I think my ambition eventually out played everything else". He smiles up at me and asks me sounding genuinely curious, "How did you learn all these things at such a young age". 

Closing up the book I was reading, I explain to Draco as he continues eating, "My friends and I spent lots of time with teachers after hours to learn things from them. After spending every evening with my DADA teacher for two weeks I mastered a full body Patronus charm. Some might even say I'm a master in potions. I managed to brew a perfect batch of Felix Felicis last year as well". Draco's jaw drops even further with every fact I give him. He tells me slightly in shock, "Snape is going to love you. When people find out how good you truly are, no one's going to see that mud-blood Granger as the 'brightest witch of her age' anymore". I wince when he calls Hermione a mud-blood.

I tell Draco tightning the grip on my wand, "Draco, stop calling her a mud-blood. She's as much of a witch as I am". Draco gives me a surprised look and was about to say something when he sees my hand on my wand. He tells me gulping in fear, "Okay, I-I won't call her that anymore. Just please don't hex me". 

I drop my wand and stand up from my seat again. I tell Draco grabbing my bag and book, "I'm going. I have homework to do". I turn around clutching the book against my chest and pretty much run out of the hospital wing. Blaise and fellow Slytherin Theodore Nott are walking towards the door when I walk out. Blaise notices me before I can turn into another hallway and calls out my name. 

I sigh and walk over to him and Theodore, faking a smile on my face. Blaise however notices and asks me concerned, "What's wrong, Nyssa? You look like you just got cursed". I tell him not looking up from the floor, "I'm fine. Just nearly hexed Draco for the second time today". I quickly walk away before Blaise can ask any more questions. Who knew that being friends with Draco Malfoy would be so exhausting. 

The rest of the day is spent with Pansy in the library making our homework before dinner. Our time after dinner is spent in the dormitories talking with the three other girls we share our bedroom with.


	7. Trip to Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group of happy Slytherins go on another trip to Hogsmeade, where Nyssa and the Golden Trio learn about the betrayal from Sirius Black towards Harry's parents.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

A few months after arriving at Hogwarts we finally get to go to Hogsmeade. Pansy, Daphne and I our currently making our way from the Slytherin Common Room to where we're meeting with McGonagall and Filch. After handing our permission forms over to Filch we all head out to the village, the three of us walking with our arms linked. As we're shuffling in the snow towards Hogsmeade Daphne asks me grinning, "How are things going with Draco?". 

I role my eyes, having heard this question every single day the past months. I tell her trying my best not to slip on the icy underground, "The same it's been since we met. One moment we get along great and the other I feel like hexing his balls off. And since Draco knows I'm fully capable of it, he's usually ready to do it in his pants". Pansy laughs and says also doing her best not to fall, "Honestly, it's so clear you two like each other. You should just go for it, Nyss". I role my eyes yet again as I tell her, "I do not like Draco and Draco doesn't like me. We barely even spend time alone, Pans. And besides, I don't think I could be together with someone who takes so much joy in getting himself in trouble just to get to Saint Potter. Most of the time Potter doesn't get more than a scratch and Slytherin loses a bunch of points I have to win back in our Quidditch games". 

All of a sudden Blaise appears behind us and says laughing, "Yeah thank Merlin for you, Nyss. We've never had such a good Keeper. And even if we loose, you always win points for us in class by being a bigger know it all than Granger". I slap Blaise's arm laughing and tell him hooking my free arm into his, "Be glad I have kept us in the lead all year long, Zabini. Every time Draco looses points, I have to keep myself busy with gaining them again so I don't hex him". Blaise says as he kisses the top of my head, "Just go for it, pudding. Draco hasn't been able to shut up about you since day one. He's really got it bad". Daphne and Pansy laugh at the nickname Blaise has given me since the Halloween banquet, where I managed to blow up the pudding in my face after getting mad at Draco again and then proceeded to eat it off my face instead of taking a shower. 

I ask Blaise suddenly realising Draco isn't with him, "Where's Draco? I thought you two would go with Marcus and Adrian to Honeydukes". Blaise shrugs his shoulders and tells me putting his free hand in his pocket, "We're meeting up there. Draco and Crabbe wanted to see the Shrieking Shack first. Where are you three ladies off to?". Pansy tells Blaise after shrieking in fear when she slips on the ice and pulling herself up by mine and Daphne's arm, "The Three Broomsticks for a cup of steaming hot Butterbeer to heat up in this inhumane cold weather". We all have to laugh at Pansy, both for almost slipping and her description of the weather. I tell Blaise smiling, "Come join us for one before going to see Draco. It's been way too long since we had some calm downtime together". 

The four of us finally arrive at the Three Broomsticks and Blaise says looking around, "Okay fine, just one. I can't leave them waiting". I squeal in delight at his answer, earning a chuckle from Blaise. We go to one of the booths at the back of the pub and order four hot Butterbeers. 

Blaise and I have gotten really close over the past few months and are always found holding hands or cuddling in the Common Room, often even falling asleep on the couch together. Lots of people, including my brothers and Harry, think Blaise and I are dating because of how close we are. At first, our fellow Slytherins thought so as well till Pansy made it very clear to every one after we won a game of Quidditch against Hufflepuff that she was not going to rest till she got Draco to admit he likes me. Pansy was pretty drunk that night if I'm being honest. 

As we're drinking from our cups Blaise has his arm wrapped around me and I have my head rested on his shoulder while we talk with Pansy and Daphne about that time when I received 50 points for Slytherin after brewing the, apparently, most perfect batch of Confusing Concoction Snape had ever seen. Pansy says laughing at Snape's face when he was was looking at my potion, "Honestly, you're the first and only person who has ever impressed Snape so much he nearly cried of pride and then proceeded to give 50 points. The Gryffindors' faces when he said that! I would pay to see it again". We all laugh, remembering how pleased we were with ourselves after that Potions class. 

My laugh quickly stops when I see Draco and Adrian Pucey enter the pub. Blaise notices my sudden tense posture and looks up towards Draco. Since he knows about how explosive my last argument with Draco was, which happened just 30 minutes before we left the castle for Hogsmeade, Blaise tells me as the two boys walk up to our booth, "Don't Avada Kadavra him, pudding. There are too many witnesses in here". I role my eyes and elbow his side before taking another sip of Butterbeer, making Pansy and Daphne laugh again. 

Draco and Adrian slide into the booth and Draco asks the girls honestly sounding a bit annoyed, "What's so funny?". Draco looks over at me, seeming to expect me to answer that. I just lean further into Blaise and enjoy the warmth of his body as I look deeper into my cup. When Blaise realises no one else was going to answer he tells Draco, "It's nothing, Draco. Nyssa was just prepared to Avada Kadavra you when you walked in and I told her there were too many witnesses". 

Draco turns back to me and asks me visibly shaking, "You're still mad at me?". I nod and tell him briefly take my cup away from my lips, "Yes, I'm still mad at you Malfoy". Adrian tells Draco glancing at me, "Okay, Draco, she's really mad at you. What in Salazar's name did you do this time?". Draco says shrugging his shoulders, "Nothing". 

Without missing a beat I take out some money from my pocket, slam it down on the table, stand up from my seat and grab my bag before sliding out of the booth. I tell the group of Slytherins, "I'm going for a walk. I'll see you in the Great Hall for dinner". They nod, knowing that when I'm mad at Draco I just need to be alone to blow off some steam, and I leave the Three Broomsticks to walk around in the Village. 

I soon see Harry, Ron and Hermione somewhere outside of the village and Harry is screaming, "He was their friend!". I approach the scene cautiously. I ask Ron, who is standing furthers from it, "What's going on?". Ron says glaring at me, "Nothing that concerns you, Ms Delacour". Yup, he's still mad at me. I walk closer to Harry and Hermione and ask Hermione, "What's going on?". Hermione tells me standing straight again, "I'm not sure, Nyssa. He followed McGonnagall into a pub and we're assuming he heard something he wasn't supposed to". 

I sit down next to Harry on the rock and ask Harry worried, "Harry? What did you hear?". Harry explains to the three of us about what Sirius Black did to his parents and that to this day he still is Harry's Godfather. We all sit in silence for a while to process everything Harry has just told us. Knowing that both Hermione and Ron don't really want me around anymore I quickly leave again to go back to the village.


	8. New side to Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa learns about a new side to Draco, a much more nicer side to the Malfoy Heir.

Nyssa p.o.v. : 

One of my favorite things about Hogsmeade is the fantastic bookshop Tomes and Scrolls. Blaise and I discovered it on our first trip to Hogsmeade, I spent a good three hours in here that day. After getting angry with Draco yet again I though this would be the best place to calm down. But of course that was a mistake because after not even being there for 20 minutes I hear a voice I know all too well say from behind me, "Nyssa? Can we have a chat?". 

Not bothering to turn away from the bookshelf I'm roaming through I tell Draco, "Start talking before I decide to take out my wand, Malfoy". I hear his footsteps approaching me and from the corner of my eye I see that Draco is now leaning onto the bookshelf next to me. I look his way and he starts saying, "I am sorry about what I said in the Common Room. I know you don't like it when I talk bad about someone just because they're not pure-blood. I'm just so used on not being called out on it that I sometimes forget to filter myself when you're around".

I turn back to the bookshelf and take out a book as I respond, "Honestly Draco, it's not that you have to filter yourself. It's just makes me mad in general. It's not like I don't mind you doing that when I'm not around. Don't get me wrong it's not like I'm fond of muggles, they actually kind of freak me out". I look back at Draco and see a soft but amused smile on his face. I push the book against my chest and continue saying, "But it's not because someone comes from a muggle family, that they're less of a witch or wizard. Take Dean Thomas from Gryffindor by example. He was raised by his muggle mother, but he is one hell of a wizard. And not every pure-blood is a good wizard. I mean look at Longbottom. The kid can barely tell the difference between two ends of a wand". 

Draco laughs at that and tells me pushing himself off the bookshelf, "Yeah, you're right. And please don't ever tell my father I said that. I'll do my best to be nicer to people. But please don't expect from me to be nice to Granger. She works on my nerves for more reasons than just being a mud-". I give him a warning look and he says right away, "Muggle-born. Sorry, force of habit". I say shaking my head in amusement, "Okay fine, you can still go after Granger. But the next time I hear you call anyone, even Granger, a mud-blood I'm going to be writing to dear old daddy. Understood?". 

He gulps and nods, clearly understanding what I would be writing in the letter. 

Soon enough Draco and I are civil again and looking through the many books in Tomes and Scrolls. Just like after every single fight we've ever had, we're laughing and joking around. Draco tells me as we're looking through a book about potions, "You know that Pansy is hell bent on getting us together? She's calling us the Slytherin Royalty couple". I tell him looking up from the paper I was reading, "Yeah, she's been nagging about it since that game where we absolutely destroyed Hufflepuff. She's even got Daphne and Blaise on board right now. Ridiculous". 

I could've sworn I saw a glimpse of hurt in Draco's eyes but it left just as quick as it came, I might as well have imagined it. He smiles at me and says looking back at the book, "Yeah, it is ridiculous". 

Eventually Draco leaves to go to Honeydukes where Blaise and Adrian are waiting for him while I pay for some books and then make my way back to Pansy and Daphne, who are still in the same booth in the Three Broomsticks than when I left. I order a cup of hot butter beer at the bar before joining them back in the booth. Sliding into the booth I ask Pansy and Daphne, "Who sent Draco after me in Tomes and Scrolls?". Pansy tells me looking surprised I'm back, "Um Blaise did. Draco said he wanted to apologize so Blaise told him to give you some time and then go looking for you there. Said something about how much you love that shop". I sigh annoyed at my way-too nosy best friend and take a sip from my butter beer before telling the two girls, "Draco brought up about how Pansy calls us the Slytherin Royalty couple. I told him I thought the idea of us together is ridiculous and he looked hurt by it". 

Pansy opens her mouth but closes it again right away, looking like for the first time in her life she actually doesn't know what to say. Daphne tells me in Pansy's place, "Well yeah, naturally. Blaise did say he's got it bad for you. I think that if Blaise says that, it's probably true. Those two are like brothers, Draco tells him everything. The reason why Draco stopped talking to him when the entire school thought you and Blaise were dating was because he felt betrayed. Blaise knew how much Draco likes you so Draco was hurt that he'd still date you". I look up at her and say to the girls, "I still don't really believe that Draco likes me. If he does why not just tell me? It'd be a lot easier on him". 

Pansy asks having found her tongue back, "Because you like him back?". I role my eyes saying for what feels like the hundredth time in like three months, "I do not like Draco. He needs to change a lot before I would ever even consider being more than friends with him". Daphne smiles softly at me and explains to me, "He's changing for you, you know. Ever since you started calling him out on all the stupid things he does, he started thinking twice". Pansy says laughing loudly, "Because he’s deadly afraid she'll transfigure him into a toad or a water goblet". Daphne and I join her in the laughter. 

Once it starts getting dark we decide to get back to the castle since we still need to make our way through the thick layer of snow. On the way back to the castle Pansy almost falls eight times. And of course Daphne and I can't help but laugh when she shrieks and tries to regain her balance by grabbing tighter onto our arms. Pansy asks me as we're walking through the Courtyard to the Great Hall, "How can you still wear heels in this weather? I'm wearing bloody winter shoes with anti-slip soles and I still manage to fall". I laugh and tell her pulling her back up after nearly slipping yet again, "Training I suppose. These are the heels that were a part of my uniform at Beauxbatons. We wore these always and everywhere". 

We make it to the Great Hall for dinner without Pansy breaking any of her bones and the three of us start eating. As I'm eating I hear my name being called from the Gryffindor table. I look up to see Hermione waving at me to come over. I sigh and explain to the girls as I get up, "I'm sorry, Granger and I are partners for that Transfiguration essay. She probably needs help with it. Give me a sec". They nod and keep eating while I walk over to Harry, Hermione and Ron. 

I ask Hermione sitting down next to Harry, "What is it?". Hermione tells me handing over a piece of parchment, "I did my part already. Finish it up and hand it back to me so I can correct it before Tuesday". I role my eyes and say taking the parchment, "Hermione, I'm better at Transfiguration than you are or any else in our year for that matter. I'm pretty sure I should be the one correcting your work, don't you think". Hermione looks offended when Harry tells her smiling softly, "She is right, 'Mione. No one is better at Transfiguration than anyone else in our year. McGonagall said so herself". I smile thankfully at Harry and get up from the table again, walking back to Slytherin table. 

Blaise, Draco, Adrian and Theodore have by now also arrived and Adrian asks as I start eating again after putting away the homework, "Why were you talking to them?". I explain to the boys shrugging my shoulders, "Transfiguration essay McGonagall partnered us up for. Granger actually believes she is the one who should be correcting my work". Everyone laughs and Draco says after taking a bite, "McGonagall said herself that you're the best student she has had in all her years of teaching, which honestly is a bloody long time". We all laugh yet again and Blaise says wrapping an arm around me proudly, "She did say that. Our little Nyssa is pretty much the best at everything. Remember that time Flitwick actually fell off his books in shock when she just casually used the Summoning Charm to steal Draco's quill from across the classroom". 

I plant a kiss on Blaise's cheek and say laughing, "He was making faces at me! I had to do something to make him shut up". Pansy says grinning at me, "Or that time the giant actually teared up when she knew pretty much everything about those boring Flobberworms. He practically let you teach that class". We all laugh at the memory of Hagrid's face that class. I tell the group shrugging my shoulders, "Hey, not my fault everyone in class are absolute morons. I mean, come on. Flobberworms are one of the easiest creatures to study on this earth. They're so dull". 

Not too long after dinner we all make our way down to the dungeons to our Common Room. I decide to finish this stupid Transfiguration homework tonight so I don't have to worry about it anymore. I seated myself at one of the tables in the Slytherin Common Room while the rest of Slytherin house is or still roaming the castle or launching around the dormitories. Draco suddenly sits down in front of me as I'm writing with my quill on the parchment. I briefly look up and smile at him before going back to my homework. Once I'm done I look back up at him and he is still just smiling down at me. I laugh at how goofy he looks and ask him closing the book I was using, "What can I do for you Draco?". He tells me still smiling, "So you know that all our friend are coming over to Malfoy Manor over the holidays right? I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come as well. We're celebrating New Year's together and it'd be a shame if our favorite Slytherin wouldn't be there". A bright smile comes across my face as I tell him, "Yeah, of course. I'll have to check with my parents of course but I'm sure as long as I'm home for Christmas they'll be fine with it". He smiles brightly as well and says going through his hair with his fingers, "Lovely. I'll owl my father tomorrow to let him know". I say nodding at him, "And I'll owl my parents tomorrow morning to ask". 

I say goodnight to Draco before gathering all my things and going upstairs to my bedroom, Pansy and Daphne following closely behind me. They lock the door behind them and Pansy asks me pretty much screaming, "What was that about?". I drop my bag next to my bed and sit down to take off my heels as I say, "New Years at the Manor. Draco invited me". Pansy and Daphne starts jumping up and down in delight, screaming so loud I'm pretty sure the boys can hear it downstairs. I just ignore them and start getting ready for bed.


	9. Train ride home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unknown Weasley sibling, who everyone thinks to be named Delacour, takes the Hogwarts Express back to Kings Cross for Christmas holidays

Nyssa p.o.v. :

The day after Draco invited me, I owled mum and dad to ask if it would be okay if I spent New Years at a friend's house, which they were okay with. Now I just have to figure out how I'm going to tell them I need to get to Malfoy Manor. My dad and Lucius Malfoy aren't exactly besties, so it could form a big challenge to have them agree to that. Thankfully I still have a long train ride where I can worry about that.

I'm sitting in a compartment with Draco, Blaise, Daphne and Pansy. I'm sitting with my back against the window with my feet in Blaise's lap. We're all already wearing our muggle clothes, which we changed into before we got onto the train. Ever since Draco invited me to Malfoy Manor Blaise has done everything in his power to get Draco jealous, which is honestly just hilarious. This is also the exact reason why I'm currently wearing Blaise's dark green hoodie, I pulled the hood over my head to make it more comfortable to lean with my head against the window behind me. I'm pulling the sleeves over my hands, earning a soft smile from Draco, as I tell them, "I'm really not exited to go back home. My family is literally going to whine till no end about me being a Slytherin and all". Blaise asks me turning his head towards me, "What house were your parents in?". I tell him as he starts massaging my ankles softly, "My entire family, even distant relatives, were in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. No wonder I've always been the black sheep in the family". The compartment gets filled with laughter at that.

That is until Draco notices Blaise massaging my ankles carefully with one hand while the other is laced into mine. Draco asks Blaise and I leaning back in his seat, "Are you two sure you're not secretly crushing on each other?". Pansy and Daphne are at first confused by the question before they look over at Blaise and I. Blaise looks over at Draco and tells him smiling reassuringly, "Of course not Draco. You should know by now that Nyssa is my best friend, nothing more and nothing less than just that". I tell Draco adding to what Blaise said, "Didn't Pansy make it very clear that if I would be dating someone in Slytherin house, it's you. She would've pitched me off the Astronomy Tower by now". We all laugh when she nods her head as she tells Draco, "True". 

At this Draco's face turns a crimson red as he says quietly, "Sorry, it's just that you two are so close. It's hard to believe otherwise". Daphne says starting to laugh again, "Because Blaise is trying to make you jealous". Blaise turns towards Draco with a huge grin on his face, only confirming what Daphne said. Draco's cheeks go even redder, something I thought was hardly possible. I tell the four Slytherins trying not to laugh at how cute Draco looks right now, "Guys, stop teasing Draco like that". Draco mutters something about having to see Crabbe and Goyle before nearly running out of the compartment. 

Blaise laughs loudly and he tells me having that signature Slytherin smirk on his face, "Told you he has it bad". I slap his arm and say taking my wand out of my pocket pointing it at Blaise, "Zit it Zabini, or I'm putting a silencing charm on you". He laughs again but does shut up about Draco. Pansy however isn't done yet. She tells me once I safely put my wand away again, "No but seriously, Nyssa. We all know you and Draco are going to end up together. Just speed up the process and get it over with". I role my eyes and say dropping my head onto Blaise's shoulder, "Guys, no. Draco is not the type of person I want to spend my life with. And my parents need to like him as well. I can tell you, that won't happen". Blaise asks making me look up again, "Why not? Sure, he can be a bit of an ass but it's not like Draco is evil". Daphne explains to Blaise already knowing the answer to this because I told her and Pansy, "Mr. Malfoy and her father have beef. After the first Wizarding war Draco's father was cleared of being a Death Eater, her dad thinks that's codswallop". 

Blaise gives me a look of shock as he asks me, "Wait hold on? Mr. Malfoy was a Death Eater?". I explain to Blaise removing my feet from his lap and propping them up against my chest, "He was accused of being one. He got cleared because he told the Ministry during his hearing he was acting under the Imperius Curse. My dad believes he only got cleared because he bribed them and because he also said that he would never put his baby at risk, Draco was barely a year old". Blaise says under his breath, "Damn, never knew that". Pansy tells us after checking there was no one passing, "Crabbe and Goyle's parents were also accused of it. But they were also cleared. There were barely any of You-Know-Who's followers that actually got locked up". I say leaning my head back against the window, "I really hope there won't be a Second Wizarding War. My parents would most likely be the first ones to be killed". Daphne asks me worried, "Why?". I explain to her realizing I just shared something I shouldn't've, "My mother's family is associated with the Order of the Phoenix. Those are always the first Dark Wizards try to put out of the game". 

Thankfully they don't ask any further. Mum and dad haven't told me much about the First Wizarding War. Dad said that is mainly because both my uncles were murdered during the war by Death Eaters and mum doesn't like talking about it. Most of the things I know about it are from Charlie and Bill or I read it somewhere. Mum and Dad are also part of the Order of the Phoenix so I know, would You-Know-Who or any of his Death Eaters ever be at large again, we'll be one of the families they'll come after first. And after the tales Harry told me about his first two years at Hogwarts, Harry will most likely be the first one. 

After a good hour Draco comes back to the compartment. He tells me as he sits down again, "Gryffindor Head Boy is looking for you Nyssa. Said something about you driving home with them. You know what that's about?". I role my eyes at that idiotic brother of mine and I explain to him, "Yeah. Last time my parents wrote to me my mum did say something about having to drive home with the Weasleys. They're being picked up by cars from the Ministry and she said the cars will drop me off after the Weasleys or something". Blaise asks me scowling, "You're friends with those blood traitors?". I shake my head and tell him, "No, my dad is. I already told you I've always been the black sheep in the family. I'm the only one who doesn't like them". I get up from my seat and say opening the door of the compartment, "I should go find him. I'll be back". They nod and I walk down the corridor to the Prefect compartment where I know I'll find Percy. 

When I enter I hear one of the Prefect tell me, "Hey, Delacour, this is for Prefects only. Get out!". I say pushing my way past him, "Percy was looking for me, git". Once I found Percy I ask him in not the nicest of tones, "What was so bloody important you just had to talk to Malfoy huh?". Percy tells me standing up from his seat and handing me a letter, "All you need to know about our transport is in there. Don't be late to the car". I spin on my heel and walk out of the compartment again, making sure I show Percy I'm annoyed with him for making me have to lie again. I walk back into the compartment where my friends are and open the envelope as I sit down again. Blaise asks me noticing the letter in my hands, "What's that?". I say knowing I'm not really answering his question, "A letter, Zabini. Thought you'd know what that was". Draco, Pansy and Daphne burst out into laughter, aware of the fact Blaise walked right into that.

Blaise just roles his eyes in response and says clarifying himself, "I know that, Nyss! I meant, what does the bloody letter say?". I laugh and explain to him now having finished the letter, "Something Weaselbee gave to me. It's just the time and place of our transport back home. They're first dropping me off at home before dropping them off. At least I don't have to spend so much time with them". Pansy says laughing, "Well that's something. Glad I'm not in your place. I would refuse to do that". I tell her shrugging my shoulders, 'Yeah, it's less than ideal. But if I don't go with them I'll have to walk all the way. As much as I do not like them, I'm not walking home". They all laugh at my remark.

A little while later we finally arrive at Kings Cross Station and all students are spilling out of the train. We are the last people to get off the train and collect our trunks. We push them all onto a stroller and go through the barrier into the muggle part of the station. We go to the front of the train station and wait there for all my friends to find their family. As we're waiting I ask Blaise pulling the sleeves of his hoodie that I'm wearing, "Can I keep this till after the Holidays?". He laughs and nods as he tells me glancing at Draco to see his reaction, "Yeah, of course. Don't want you to forget about me now, do we". I laugh yet again and then spot my dad from behind's Blaise's head. I tell them all when I see my dad waving at me, "Guys, I have to go. Mr. Weasley is there". They all laugh and I quickly hug them one by one. Blaise plants a long lasting kiss on my cheek as I hug him before I take a hold of my stroller and push it towards my dad, who's waiting for me a bit further.


	10. Car ride home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa drives home in a car from the Ministry and talks to her parents about her first term at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> I don't know whether or not Harry actually spends their break at the burrow, but we're just going to go with it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.

Nyssa p.o.v :

My father does nothing more than smile at me, which I'm extremely thankful for since I wouldn't know how to explain it if he'd hug me. He takes the stroller from me and asks me as we start walking towards the cars, "How was the train ride?". I tell my dad shrugging, "Oh it was okay. A lot better than the train ride there". He smiles down at me and we stop at a large black mini-van, which looks exactly like a normal muggle one. 

Dad puts my trunk into the already full car and ushers me into the van, where all my siblings and my mother are waiting for us. Mum greets me excitedly and tells everyone after giving me a quick hug from in the front seat, "Seat belts everyone. Apparently it's mandatory in the muggle world". We do as said and dad then starts driving towards the burrow, although I'm pretty sure the car is bewitched so it drives itself. Harry is driving home with us and is staying here for the holidays. I'm honestly kind of glad he's staying over, it'd be nice to talk to him about everything. 

Mum tells me turning around in her seat, "How was your first term? Tell me everything. I want to know it all". I pull off the hood of Blaise's hoodie I'm still wearing and tell her casually, "It was good. Made loads of friends already and I'm very popular in my house because I'm the best Keeper they've had in decades. Professors like me as well because I'm pretty well educated on most subjects already". Ron tells mum not sounding happy, "She's friends with Draco Malfoy, always cozying it up with Blaise Zabini and always found linking arms with Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass!". 

I role my eyes at him but that soon turns into a smile when Harry tells her, "It's nothing to worry about Mrs. Weasley. They might not be the most pleasant lot but they're clearly good friends to her". Mum looks hesitant for a second but soon tells me smiling again, "I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself dear". Ginny tells mum sounding just as displeased as Ron, "She's dating Zabini! You can't possibly be okay with that". As we're waiting for something at this thing my dad called a red light, my dad's head spins around at what Ginny just said. I role my eyes and spit at Ginny, "Ginerva, shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about". 

Dad turns to Ginny and tells her sternly, "Ginny, calm down. We'll talk to her about it at home. That's not something that should be discussed in front of you all". I tell dad slightly raising my voice, "I'm not dating Blaise! There's nothing to talk about". Ginny spits back at me, "Oh yeah. Is that why you're wearing his hoodie right now? You can just smell his cologne coming off of you". I role my eyes and explain to my dad, "Dad, I promise you I'm not dating him. Blaise is my best friend. He just likes teasing the guys in Slytherin with it because he knows a lot of them fancy me. Which is also why I'm currently wearing his sweater". 

Mum tells everyone as we start driving again before anyone can respond to what I just told dad, "That's enough. Right now I want you all to keep all your rude options and remarks to yourself. I was only talking to Nyssa. As long as she is happy with the people she surrounds herself with, none of you have the right to say anything". I smile thankfully at her, happy that despite everything I've put her through over the years she's still got my back. 

Mum turns back to me and says sweet as ever, "We'll talk about it at home. That way if any of your siblings are being difficult I can just send them up to their room". She turns to look back at the road and the car goes quiet again, all of us busy with our own thing. I'm glad Percy has at least kept himself out of the little outburst that just happened, knowing that he has been less than happy with the people I've surrounded myself with at Hogwarts. He often tries to take away points from us without us actually doing something wrong. Thankfully Snape would always meddle in it to make sure we never lost those points. 

Thankfully the time in the car passes by pretty fast and we arrive at the burrow without any more remarks from my siblings. Once my trunk is out of the car I drag it into the house and straight up the stairs. However, I'm struggling since it's bloody heavy. Dad walks in and takes out his wand, levitating the trunk up the stairs. I smile thankfully before following him up to my room.

He carefully puts it back down in front of my door and tells me before going back to the kitchen to help the others, "We're having tea in 20 minutes. I want you downstairs to talk about Hogwarts". I nod and then open my door, dragging the trunk after me. Not bothering to unpack yet, I just drop on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. 

I start questioning whether other not I should tell mum and dad about me lying about being a Weasley or just wait till Ron or Ginny bring it up and then just explain why. Either way, I'm pretty sure they won't make too big of a deal out of it. That is if they continue acting like they did in the car. I nuzzle my nose into the hood of the green hoodie and inhale, already missing my best friend. 

Then there's a nock at the door. I say loud enough so whoever it is hears it, "Who is it?". I see Harry's head peaking in with a soft smile on his face and he asks me, "Can I come in?". I nod and and sit up straight, him sitting down in front of me on the bed. He asks me the smile leaving his face, "You okay? That was a pretty intense car ride". I smile and tell him adjusting the hoodie, "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks Harry. Just hoping mum and dad will keep being so nice and understanding about everything. I mean, dad's reaction to what Ginny said about Blaise was so out of character for him". 

Harry smiles again at me, this time with a look of sympathy in his eyes, as he tells me, "Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fine. I think they're trying to rebuild a bond with you, Nyss. Everything watered down when you moved, I heard. Same thing with Ron. He's been talking to us about how he wished you'd be in Gryffindor so he could have his sister back. He misses you". I tell Harry wiping the few tears that have started to role over my cheeks, "I don't think he means that, Harry. If he did he would've tried during the past summer. He could've done it when he found out I was moving back home, he could've done it in Egypt, he could've still done it when we went to Diagon Alley to buy our school supplies. Yet all he did was treat me like a stranger and make me feel like I don't belong in this family". 

Before Harry can respond we hear Percy yell from downstairs, "Tea's ready". I make sure I don't look like i just cried before Harry and I get up from the bed and go downstairs, all my siblings following closely behind.


	11. Tea time with the Weasleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasley family, and Harry, have tea time together. This is where Mr. and Mrs Weasley find out more about the kids term at Hogwarts, more specifically Nysa's term at Hogwarts.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

Harry and I sit down together at the dinner table in the kitchen as mum is already filling all of our cups with tea. Once everything is set on the table she says also sitting down, "Now, you all better listen to me". She gives Ron and Ginny a stern look as she continues, "Especially you two. I don't want anything coming out of your mouth unless it's said with respect. You can say what you think but you do not interrupt anyone and you are not rude". Then she looks at me and says just as stern, "Same to you, Nyssa. I understand you want to say something when your siblings disrespect your friends. But you do so politely and wait till they've said what they had to say". Now looking at all my siblings she asks, "Understood?". We all nod, not wanting to make mum mad since we all know how bad that can end. 

She turns to me again and says now back to her old sweet Molly Weasley ways, "Tell us about your friends dear. And about Blaise. I want to know". She brings her cup to her lips as I tell her, "Well, as I said earlier in the car, there's nothing going on with Blaise. The reason why Ginny believed I am dating him is because Blaise and I often hold hands in the corridors or sit by the Black Lake together with my head in his lap. But he's really just teasing the boys in Slytherin. According to him I'm pretty popular amongst them". My mum's eyes widen in interest and I tell her smiling amused, "But I'm not really interested in any of them. I'm mainly just trying to get through this year. And then maybe, if there's time next year, I'll take more interest in one of them". 

My father then asks me just as curious as mum, "And what about Draco Malfoy?". I explain to dad putting my cup down, "Again, not much to say about that. Draco was, together with Pansy Parkinson, the first to welcome me into Slytherin house. Although with Draco, it's a bit more of a love-hate friendship. Sometimes he's a very nice guy and we get along great. Other times, I call him out on something and that usually ends in spectacular arguments". At this Harry has to laugh, having witnessed one of the arguments. 

Both my parents give him a curious look and he clarifies to them, "The Slytherin team had practise right after us so we saw a small part of their practise. It was really just Malfoy and Nyssa yelling at each other and Nyssa throwing some nasty jinxes at him for a good 10 minutes". Fred and George now also laugh, Fred telling mum, "Nyssa doesn't take any crap from him. Sorry for swearing. She always calls him out when she thinks he's being petty". My parents look satisfied at this and dad tells me, "Good, although I don't know the son, I know the father. I'm glad you put Draco in his place when you see it necessary. I'm sure he'll turn out a lot better than his father with your help". I smile thankfully and then refill my cup. 

Then mum asks me, "And your grades? How have those been through out the year?". I tell her after taking a sip from my tea, "I usually receive an Outstanding on my essays, an Exceeds Expectations on tests and only once I received an Acceptable on a Herbology test but the professor said that it wasn't that important for next year so no need to worry about it. The grades of our exams should be coming in somewhere the upcoming days". Mum nods approving and tells me in a joking manner, "How about you get these brothers of yours to get those excellent grades as well?". Fred and George obviously both know she's talking about them and they just start laughing. Ron however doesn't like it very much and says very defensively, "Snape hates Gryffindors! If he would favour us as much as he favoured the Slytherins, I would get an A as well". Mum tells him smiling at him, "I know, dear. Your dad and I did however receive a letter from Professor Dumbledore telling us about how your sister received 50 points for a potion and how happy Professor Snape is to have her in his class".

George tells us laughing, "The entire school knows about that. Everyone was talking about how Nyssa nearly made Snape cry because he was so proud of her". I role my eyes playfully at George and tell him, "I didn't even know the whole school knew about that. I thought it was just our year". Fred explains smiling proudly at me, "Nope, he was bragging to the rest of his classes about how good you are. He's like a proud father sometimes. It's honestly really funny to watch". Dad says also laughing, "Good to know Snape is so nice to you". 

All of a sudden, for the first time since we sat down, Percy tells mum and dad, "I think your precious daughter forgot to mention no one at Hogwarts even knows she's a Weasley. Snape will only be nice to her until he finds out who she really is, a liar. Just like all her dumb friends in Slytherin". I turn to Percy with a look of disbelief on my face. I knew Percy wasn't exactly happy with the way things have gone, but that he'd say such thing about me honestly hurts. 

Both my parents look at me, visibly confused by what Percy just said. I put my cup down and ask my parents hopefully, "Could I talk to you out in the garden please?". Mum and dad follow my actions and stand up. The three of us walk out to the garden and sit down at the outside dining table. I tell my parents getting a bit nervous, "I did indeed sort of lie about my family. But only to the students. All teachers know I'm a Weasley, including Snape, but I requested to be referred to as Ms. Delacour". They clearly didn't see this coming so I give them a minute to take it in before continuing, "I hope you understand why I did it. We do not have a good reputation amongst other pure-blood families. And being in Slytherin, I just wouldn't make it through the day. I'm trying really hard to finally find a place where I fit in, and for me that place is Slytherin house. As much as it pains me having to lie about who my family is, it's something I found necessary for the time being. Once I'm sure they don't have any problem with it anymore, I'll tell them. I just really hope you understand". 

My parents share a quick look with each other before mum tells me with a soft smile on her face, "We understand, dear. That doesn't mean we like it, but we understand. You do what you find necessary for as long as you find it necessary. Your dad and I have decided that from now on we will make sure you feel like you fit in here as well. We will call out your siblings when they are being unfair to you". I smile thankfully at them and my dad adds to what mum said, "This also means, that as much as we don't like your friends' parents, we won't say anything about your friends till we have met them. From what you've told us, and having Harry back you up, they seem like good friends to you. And we're glad you have found people that appreciate and love you. I saw the way they embraced you at the train station and you really looked like you fit in with them. It's quite obvious that they love you very much". 

I give both mum and dad a hug before the three of us walk back in. I scowl at Percy, being pretty mad at him, and tell my family, "I'm going upstairs. It's time I unpack". I turn to Harry and ask him smiling sweetly at him, "Harry, mind if I'd borrow Hedwig after dinner to write to some friends?". He nods and tells me also smiling, "Of course, she'd love to spread her wings again. Just come into Ron's room when you need her". I thank him and then go up the flight of stairs back to my bedroom.


	12. Christmas Holidays part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look into life at the burrow. And a little reconciling within the family.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

It's barely 9am when I hear mum yell upstairs, "Breakfast ready! Time to get up". I sit up straight in my bed and look out of the window in my room to see it's barely clear outside. Since it's pretty cold in my room so early in the morning I throw on Blaise's hoodie before getting out of bed and going downstairs. 

Walking out of my room I see Ron coming out of his. He looks pretty nervous when he asks me, "Could we maybe have a talk after breakfast? I have some things I'd like to say to you". He shifts nervously on his legs, making me smile softly at him. I tell him as I start walking down the stairs, "Yeah of course". We walk into the kitchen together and tuck into breakfast. Over breakfast Percy asks mum giving me a look of disgust, "So what are you going to do to punish her?". Mum clearly meant what she said yesterday because she tells Percy getting mad at him, "You're doing the dishes on Christmas Eve, Percy. The more comments you make about her, the more chores I'll give you. Next up is cleaning the house, entire house. No magic allowed!". I smile thankfully at her which she return with a reassuring one. 

After breakfast Harry, Ron and I go upstairs together. Ron follows me into my room while Harry goes into Ron's room. We sit down on my bed and I ask Ron leaning against the wall, "What did you want to talk about?". He takes a deep breath before telling me, "About your friends". I interrupt him right away saying, "Ron, don't. Please. I know you don't like them and I know they're pretty nasty towards you. But please just understand I care for these people. I finally really fit in somewhere, and I'm not loosing that". 

Ron smiles softly at me before responding, "That's not what I was about to say, Nyssa. I do indeed not like them. But you clearly have a good influence on Malfoy. Since you started calling him out on things he stopped being as nasty to us. He's stopped mocking Harry about the dementors, he hasn't called us poor in months and he even stopped calling Hermione a mud-blood. As much as I don't like them, I'm glad they're your friends". I return the smile and thank him by pulling him into a hug, something Ron apparently didn't see coming. 

I ask him pulling away again, "Does that mean we can be civil again?". He laughs but nods and tells me, "Yes, that's exactly what it means. And if you'd want to talk to me about Blaise, you can. Although I'd much rather have it he kept his hands off my sister but oh well". We both laugh and I tell him failing at trying to contain it, "Blaise and I are really not dating. He's trying to make Malfoy jealous so he'll pluck up the courage to ask me out". Ron's mouth drops in surprise and he asks me not sounding sure he heard it right, "You and Malfoy?". I tell him shrugging my shoulders, "That's what everyone wants. According to Pansy he's had the hots for me since day one. But even though Draco is quite a handsome guy, he will need to change a lot before I'd consider saying yes to going on a date with him". 

Ron looks satisfied at this and then tells me smiling, "Good. I wouldn't want to find you somewhere in a deserted corridor snogging with Malfoy". I tell my brother laughing, "That"s not something you have to worry about, brother dear. There are broom closets for that". A look of horror makes its way onto his face, making me burst out in laughter. 

Then a thought strikes my mind. I ask Ron carefully, "Could you maybe help me convince mum and dad to let me go to Malfoy Manor for New Years?". Ron looks uncertain for a second but either way says nodding, "Yeah, sure. Ask them tonight, while they're still in their good mood. I'm pretty sure Percy is starting to piss mum off". I smile thankfully at him, glad I have my brother back at last.

Suddenly we hear an owl at my window, which happens to be Hedwig with the letters from my friends. I open the window for her and she lands in between Ron and I. I ask Ron as I untie the letters, "Can you hand me the owl treats from in my trunk please?". I hear him going through the trunk and he soon emerges again. He hands me the treats and I give one to Hedwig while I open the letters. As I'm doing so I hear Ron ask me, "Nyss, what's this?". I look up and see he's holding a picture. I tell him taking it from him, "Um, no idea. I don't remember packing that". 

But the moment I see the picture I know right away what it is. I tell Ron staring at the picture with a happy feeling, "Pansy and Daphne must have put it in my trunk without me knowing". The picture is one from Daphne, Pansy, Blaise, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore, Adrian and I in the common room sitting on the ground after a game we won against Gryffindor. Draco and I are wearing our quidditch sweaters. We're all holding a bottle of Butterbeer and waving at the camera. I tell Ron smiling at the picture while we're now all cheering, "It's from after the game against Gryffindor. We were the last to stay in the Common Room, this picture was made at 3 in the morning I think. Snape took it". Ron asks me in disbelief, "Snape? You guys partied with Snape in the Common Room?". I tell him laughing, "No, of course not. He came in to see if everyone was in bed already and saw us sitting on the ground messing around with some spells. He picked up Pansy's camera from one of the tables and told us to wave. I had no idea they put it in my trunk". 

I look back up at my brother and he tells me smiling fondly at me, "You look happy in the picture". I tell him putting the picture on my bedside table, "I was also very happy at the time this was taken. Don't know if you remember, but it was 10-220 for Slytherin. Mum and dad were still at Hogwarts last time Slytherin had such a big win. And then Snape being so goofy with us just added onto it. It was a good night". Ron laughs and tells me getting up while Hedwig hops onto his arm, "Snape being goofy. That's a new one. I'm going to get back to Harry. Don't forget about the letters". I smile at him and give Hedwig one more treat, which makes her ruffle her feathers out of contentment, before Ron walks out of my room. 

Now that Ron is out I can read the letters Pansy, Blaise and Daphne have sent. I also wrote a letter to Draco but he hasn't responded yet. He did mention family was arriving at the Manor these days for their Christmas dinner. Pansy has added another picture with her letter. This one of Blaise and I on the train yesterday, me with my feet in his lap and wearing his hoodie. The picture changes from me having my wand pointed at him to us bursting out in laughter about something he said. Also Blaise added a picture to his letter. This one of us in the Three Broomsticks on our last trip there at the end of November. I'm pretty sure this one was taken by Madam Rosmerta. Pansy, Daphne, Blaise and I are sitting in our regular booth with a cup of steaming hot Butterbeer each. Also in this picture Blaise and I are laughing about something while the girls are waving at the camera with a smile on their face. 

Looking at these pictures makes me very happy and the smile on my face doesn't disappear for a long time, being very glad that I found my people. People who are not in Slytherin always talk about how cunning we are and about how we'd backstab anyone to get to what we want. But what everyone forgets to mention is that we're fierce and loyal friends. We'd do anything for each other and I'm glad I can call all these people my friends, friends who are slowly turning into family for me. Around 1 in the afternoon mum calls upstairs that lunch in ready. Since I want to make sure I keep this pictures in a good condition I take them downstairs so mum can frame them nicely and I can then hang them up in my room. 

I walk into the kitchen and see mum getting the table ready. I put the pictures on the small coffee table in the living room and I ask her helping with putting the plates on the table, "Mum, I have some pictures I'd like to frame. Would you mind doing that for me?". She says looking up from the table smiling brightly, "Of course. I'll do that right after lunch, so you can learn it as well". She adds a wink at the end, making me laugh softly. When Percy walks in he sees the pictures on the coffee table. He turns to me and asks me rudely, "Would you mind not displaying these things in the house? It makes me sick to the stomach". Before I can even open my mouth I hear mum tell him sounding very angry, "Percy Ignatius Weasley, that's enough! Up to your room and you do not leave it till you're prepared to apologize to her and accept her friends". Percy was about to protest but mum says pointing at the stairs, "Now, Percy!". 

Percy stomps up the stairs, nearly knocking Harry and Ron over. Ron asks me in a whisper so mum doesn't hear us, "What happened?". I explain to Ron also whispering, "Mum got mad at Percy because he was being rude about the pictures I got. I put them on the table so mum can frame them and he said it makes him stick to his stomach. He's not allowed out of his room till he apologizes to me". Ron's sniggers softly and tells me as we sit down by the table, "Told you mum would explode soon". I laugh as well but stop right away when mum turns around. Once everyone is here we all dig into the food.


	13. Christmas Holidays part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother and daughter have a little bit of quality time together, where Molly starts to see how happy Nyssa truly is in Slytherin house. And an afternoon filled with friendly Quidditch games in the garden.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

As mum is cleaning the table she tells Ginny handing her a plate of food, "Go bring this to Percy for me, dear". She nods and leaves, not daring to question mum right now. Harry, Ron and the twins go outside to go fly on their brooms while I stay inside so mum can frame the pictures. 

Mum and I sit down next to each other on the couch and I hand the picture of Blaise and I on the train. She tells me smiling down at the picture, "You could definitely pass as a happy couple, Nyssa. You two look adorable together". I tell her also smiling down at the picture, "I know, most people say that. But Blaise is nothing more than just my best friend". Mum starts framing the picture as she says laughing softly, "To make the boys jealous". Without mum and I noticing Ron has re-entered the house and he says grabbing our quidditch home set, "To make Malfoy jealous yeah". Mum's jaw drops in surprise and Ron laughs at it before running out of the house. 

Mum asks me sounding a bit horrified at the idea, "You fancy Draco Malfoy?". I laugh as well and explain to her as she continues framing the picture of Blaise and I, "No, I don't. Draco is a nice guy, when he wants to be, but there's too much he has to change about himself. Draco actually fancies me according to our friends. Blaise has been doing a lot of stuff to make Draco jealous. But there's nothing going on between us". Mum giggles softly and tells me starting to frame the picture of us in the Three Broomsticks, "Your father told me about how Draco looks at you, dear. He noticed that he was jealous when Blaise gave you a kiss on your cheek. Maybe, once Draco has changed, you could give him a chance". I laugh and shrug my shoulders. 

As she moves onto the last picture she stops in her tracks and just stares at the picture. She tells me pointing at Draco in the picture, "Look at how happy he is in this picture with his arm wrapped around you. He's happy you're sitting next to him for once instead of Blaise. Maybe start spending more time with him alone. I'm sure he'd appreciate it". I tell her a bit uncertain about whether or not this is a good idea, "Actually mum, that New Years Eve get together I wrote to you about. That is at Malfoy Manor. Draco's father has some business to attend in Europe so Draco has the house to himself for a while. We were planning on staying there until the end of our break. Mr. Malfoy won't be back till a week later so Mrs. Malfoy would be brining us all to to Kings Cross. I was wondering if maybe that'd be okay with you". Mum tells me putting the picture back down and turning towards me, "I'll talk to your father about it tonight, dear. If it would be up to me, you could go. But I want to hear what your father has to say about it. I'll let you know tomorrow during breakfast". I squeal in delight and tackle her into a hug, nearly knocking her over. She tells me giggling as she wraps her arms around me, "Go outside with your brothers. I'll handle the pictures and bring them to your room once I'm done".

I pretty much jump off the couch and run up the stairs to my room. I quickly get changed into my practice outfit in the Slytherin colors and grab the Firebolt that was gifted to my by Snape for my good performances on the field before running down the stairs. I go outside into the garden and see my brothers up in the air. I mound my broom and kick off into the air, catching the Quaffle that George threw at Ron. I say challenging to my brothers, "How about we play a game. Harry and I against you three". Harry flies over to me and tells me smiling, "Sounds good to me". My three brothers agree and we get into position. I tell Harry as we're stationed at the goalposts, "So pretty obvious who does what I assume. We both play Chaser as well". Harry nods in agreement and then tells me, "Lets play without Bludgers. I'm still healing from my little tumbling after the dementor attack". I nod in agreement and call out to my brothers, "Guys, we're playing without Bludgers. Mum would kill us if any of us broke something". They stick up their thumbs in a way of agreeing with it. 

Ron goes down to the box holding the balls and releases the snitch. He puts his hand over his eyes so he doesn't see were he throws the Quaffle up into the air. Since Harry and I have the best brooms we gain control of it right away. Not even 15 minutes in it's already 50-0 for Harry and I. That's when he sees the Snitch and goes after that while I stay at the goal posts. Ron and Harry are racing for the Snitch, but thankfully Harry catches it. This marks the end of the game. Ginny is by now also standing outside with her broom in hand. All of us descend to the ground and Harry tells Ginny, "You can join us". George says in protest, "Fine, but we switch Nyssa with Ron. It's not fair that the two best Quidditch players Hogwarts has seen in 40 years play on the same team". We all laugh but either way agree with George.

Mum has set herself outside and Ginny calls over to her, "Mum? Can you release the Snitch and Quafflle please?". Mum nods and comes over to start the game. All six of us mound our brooms and push off into the air. The twins and I fly towards our side of the pitch while Harry, Ginny and Ron go to their side. Fred tells George and I, "Okay, I'll take Seeker and Chaser. George you do Chaser. And Nyssa, you are obviously Keeper". We nod in agreement and wait for the other to get into position as well. Once we're all ready mum releases the Snitch and throws the Quaffle into the air. 

Throughout the afternoon we play 8 games of Quidditch, both teams winning four times each. Around 6 we all descend back to the ground and walk into the house laughing about the weird things Fred did to get to the Snitch first. We go up to our rooms and all change out of our Quidditch outfits. I safely put my broom away again and then notice that mum has neatly placed the pictures on my desk with a little letter saying, "Glad you are so happy at Hogwarts. They all seem like they're really good friends to you. And think about what I said regarding Draco". I smile down at the note and then start hanging up the pictures above my bed. 

When you walk into my room my bed is placed in the far right corner, with a window overlooking the garden at the foot of the bed. My desk is at the opposite side of the room, placed by the wall on the left. After finding out my Patronus is a tiger, my dad painted a tiger on the wall. And of course, unlike in the muggle world, the tiger moves around. Often it runs around on the wall like a little kitten, during the night it sleeps and looks absolutely adorable doing so. I decide to hang up the three pictures on the same wall as a picture of my former Quidditch team at Beauxbatons and one of the Delacour family, my host family. Now they're all hanging on the silver wall next to my window and above my bed. 

After my first year at Beauxbatons I sort of became obsessed with the silver color. I bewitched my wand to look like that, and the walls in my room. Even the tiger on my wall is a white tiger with silver accents in it. Once satisfied with how the pictures are placed on the wall I take out a book from my trunk and sit down on my bed by the window to read till dinner is ready. Around 7.30 mum calls us down. Dad is seated by the table already when we come downstairs and greets us all before we sit down at the table. 

When my father notices Percy isn't here he asks mum, "Where's Percy?". She explains to him as we all start to eat, "Percy is staying in his room till he learns to respect his sister's choices. Right now that is absolutely not the case so I'll have Ginny bring him his food after we're done. He has to learn the hard way that it's not because he's the oldest in the house now he can just do anything he pleases". Dad has known mum for long enough to know that right now, when she is in this mood, you better let her do unless you really want make her mad. And belief me, that's not something you'd want to do.


	14. Christmas Holidays part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter from Draco comes sweeping in. Also a bonding moment amongst the siblings.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

Dad and Harry are talking about the actual function of a rubber dunk, which Harry finds really funny for some reason. The twins and Ron are talking about Quidditch. And mum and Ginny are talking about a dress Ginny wants to buy. I'm not really listening to anything that's being said, too deep in thought to pay much attention to anything really. 

Thinking about Draco actually. Something about what mum said really stuck with me. Draco would appreciate it if we'd spend some more time together with just the two of us. Every time Draco tries to get me alone Pansy or Blaise always happen to show up and join us. Sometimes they can be real lousy friends. 

I get shaken out of my thoughts, literally, by Ron. His hand is on my shoulder shaking it as he is saying my name. I look over at him slightly annoyed until he tells me pointing at an owl on the table, "It's for you. From Malfoy". Suddenly I'm on high alert again and stretch out my hands to untie the letter. Harry gives the owl a treat he just happens to have in his pocket before the owl flies off again. I look up at mum and ask her uncertain, "Can I just quickly see what it's about?". She smiles and tells me, "Of course dear. But be quick". I smile thankfully before ripping it open. 

My eyes soon fall upon the neat handwriting I know belongs to Draco. My eyes scan over the parchment and read the words, "Malfoy Manor...30th of December...transport taken care off... write a letter back with point of meeting". And he finishes off the letter with, "Love, Draco". I smile softly at that and then put the letter back into the envelope and put it into my pocket. 

I smile up at mum and continue eating, being fully aware all eyes are on me. Mum asks me her curiosity getting the better of her, "What did it say?". I tell after taking a bite from my food, "Oh um, just about New Years". Dad looks at mum for explanation. By now everyone, expect myself, is done with dinner. Mum gets Ginny to bring Percy food again and the rest also goes upstairs at mum's request. 

Once she is sure all eavesdroppers are in their room she explains to dad, "The New Year's party she wrote us about is at the Malfoy's. But Lucius isn't in the house then and won't be back till after term starts. Nyssa also asked if it'd be okay if she stayed there until term started again". Dad doesn't give a negative reaction so that's something. He just simply asks me, "How are you getting there and how are you getting to the station?". 

I tell dad getting hopeful that they'd actually let me go, "Draco just said in the letter that transport is being taken care of by his father. And his mother would be bringing us to the station. I just need to let Draco know where to pick me up and transport will be sent on 30th of December at 10 in the morning". Dad tells me smiling softly, "Okay, you can go". For the second time today I squeal in delight and tackle someone, this time my father, into a hug.

Dad tells me smiling, "Let him know to send the transport to the other side of the village, behind the church. The muggles don't go there". I nod and run up the stairs to my room. I write the letter to Draco and then go to Ron's room. I ask Harry after knocking on the door, "Harry, can I use Hedwig to respond to Draco?". Harry nods and I walk over to Hedwig. I tie the letter to her and then let her fly out of the window. When I turn back around Ron tells me patting the space on his bed next to him, "Sit down, Nyss. We have to talk about Malfoy". 

I raise my eyebrows in surprise and does as said. Ron tells me once I sat down, "Harry and I were talking about you and Malfoy. And we were thinking that maybe now at Malfoy Manor you should talk to him about you two". I role my eyes and tell both Ron and Harry, "I don't know what you mean". Harry says clarifying it for me, "Malfoy likes you, anyone can see that. But you think he needs to change first before you could like him back. So maybe when you're at his house, you could tell him that". Ron says finishing off, "That way he at least knows where he stands and he might actually change". 

I can't help but laugh at what has just happened. I ask the two boys clutching my stomach, "Are you two seriously giving me advice on what to do with Malfoy? Don't you two hate him?". Harry and Ron also start laughing when they realise how ridiculous this is. 

Once our laughter has settled down Ron asks me, "Are you going to do it though?". Harry tells me also having his laughter settle down, "There's nothing worse for a bloke than not knowing how the girl he fancies feels towards him. And before you say he first needs to tell you he likes you. As long as he isn't sure you like him as well or you'd at least want to try, he won't say anything". I shrug my shoulders and tell them, "I mean, I could try I guess. I'll see if there's a time when I'm there that's fit to have a conversation like that". They both smile at me, looking happy with themselves.

I laugh again and tell them getting up from Ron's bed, "I seriously can't believe I'm talking to you two about Draco". Ron and Harry start laughing as well and I walk out of the room waving them goodnight. In the hallway I come across Ginny sitting on the floor in front of my door. She looks up at me and asks standing up, "Can we talk?". I just nod and open the door for the both of us. 

I ask her as we both sit down on my bed, "What is it about?". She looks up at the pictures hanging on the wall. Her eyes fall upon the picture of all my friends in the Common Room after the Quidditch game. She tells me looking back at me, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for acting so stupid lately. I realised today that you're happy in Slytherin. Especially now that mum and dad and Ron are okay with it as well, I became aware that it's not all that bad. The Slytherins have become some what more bearable since you've been friends with them, especially Malfoy". I smile at her and tell her leaning back against the headboard, "I'm glad Draco doesn't bother you guys as much. I genuinely thought he only left you guys alone when I was around". 

Ginny says smiling as well, "He's still a git but less than last year. He just scowls at us when he passes, but he does that to everyone who isn't friends with him. Even during Quidditch he leaves the Gryffindors alone. Usually he is yelling insults at the team". I smile feeling satisfied and say to her, "I threatened to light his broom on fire if he'd bother them during games. And I've hexed him more than once after he insulted someone". Ginny tells me laughing as she looks back at the pictures on the wall, "Yeah, I remember that. You can do a mean Jelly-Legs Jinx". I give her a questioning look, wondering when she saw me Jinx Draco. She looks back down at me and explains to me understanding what I'm wondering, "He came into the Great Hall being carried by Goyle because he still couldn't walk very well. He said something about the Jelly-Legs Jinx". I start laughing as well, remembering that day like it was yesterday. I tell her letting my laughter settle down, "Yeah, he called someone a mud-blood after I told him I didn't want him doing that. He just laughed when I got angry so I jinxed him. Not going to lie, it was probably the best jinx I've ever thrown at anyone. I was quite happy with it". 

Throughout the rest of the evening Ginny and I talk about how Draco's behaviour has changed the last few months. That is until she asks me curiously, "Why did mum ask us to leave when you mentioned New Years?". I tell her getting up from my bed to walk over to my desk, "I'm going to Draco's house for New Year. But dad didn't know that yet so she wanted to talk to him about it". I take off the rings I'd been wearing today while Ginny asks me, "Are they letting you go?". I nod walking over to the window to close the curtains and tell her smiling, "Yeah, they are. I'm staying there till term starts again. Draco's mother is bringing us to the station". When I turn back to Ginny I see her sitting on the bed with her mouth open in surprise. She asks me after I sat down again on the bed, "Will it just be you and Draco or?". I shake my head and tell her pointing at the picture she's been so interested in, "They're all going to be there, or at least most of them are". 

Eventually Ginny and I fall asleep on my bed after talking till the early hours of the night. And for the first time in a while I can say that I have a true sister in Ginny.


	15. A magical Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasley family celebrate Christmas with Hermione and her muggle parents. Mrs. and Mr Granger learn a little bit more about the magical world of their daughter.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

Today is Christmas Eve and the Grangers are coming over later. Mum dragged us all out of bed at 7am to help with the decorations and the food for tonight. My brothers and dad are decorating the outside of the house with Christmas lights. Harry and mum are decorating the living room while Ginny and I are making all the food for tonight. Expect the main course, mum is making that later today. 

By three in the afternoon we've all done what we had to do and are sitting in the living room drinking a hot chocolate. Mum tells us once we're all done, "Okay, Hermione sent an owl this morning to say they'd be here around this time. But before they arrive I want to set some rules". She specifically looks at Fred and George when she says, "I want everyone to put their wands in their room. And please try not to accidentally throw food at each other over dinner. And before you guys ask, yes you can play Quidditch before dinner. Hermione asked us in the letter from this morning to celebrate Christmas like we always do so her parents can see how it's done". Fred asks mum surprised, "Does this mean we get to wear the sweaters you always make us tonight as well?". Mum nods and says as a bunch of packages fly into the room, "Yes, that's exactly what that means. They will also be wearing Christmas sweaters. Open the packages and put them on before they arrive. Come on everyone". 

We quickly rip open the wrapped sweaters mum just dropped into our laps. We pull them on while mum with a wave from her wand cleans up all the wrappers we let fall onto the ground. 

That's the moment Hermione and her parents knock on our door. Dad goes to open the door for them, probably being the most exited of us all. Ginny and I laugh when the Grangers walk through the door with dad admiring their sweaters. We all greet the Grangers happily and mum gets them a cup of hot chocolate before refiling ours. 

After about an hour of dad asking too many questions about how muggles do certain things Fred says getting up from the couch, "Let's go play Quidditch guys. I'll be too dark soon to play". We all run up the stairs to get our brooms and protective gear. Ginny and I are the first to make it back down. Hermione's mum asks us looking curiously at the brooms we're holding, "How do you guys play Quidditch here? Don't people see you flying in the air?". I explain to her getting out our quidditch set, "Not really. The trees are high enough to cover us up. And besides, anyone who does see something usually just assumes it are birds or something they're too far away to make it up". Ginny says adding to what I said, "And it's a home set we have. The Snitch doesn't go as far as in a normal set". You can tell at the mention of the Golden Snitch, they get confused. I tell them smiling as Ginny and I carry the set to the door, "You can watch us play if you want. I'm pretty sure it'll become a lot more clear what it is once you've seen a game".

Once we're all outside Harry asks, "Same teams as last time?'. Everyone nods in agreement and I ask Hermione as I mound my broom, "Can you release the balls and keep score?". She nods and lets the Snitch go right away before taking the Quaffle in hand. All six of us shoot up into the air.

I tell Fred and George as we hover in front of the goal posts, "So just like last time. I'm Keeper, you two Chaser and Fred also Seeker". They both nod and we get into position, the Quaffle soon being released. Throughout the game Harry and Ginny both have done decent attempts at scoring, but so far I've kept it all out of the goals. We go on for a good hour and a half before Fred catches the Snitch, Harry not having had the chance to catch it since he was too busy trying to score. Fred did a funny flip thing on his broom, nearly falling off, making us all laugh when mum yells at him, "Fred, I swear to Merlin. If you fall you can walk to the damn nearest muggle hospital yourself. 

We land again on the ground and walk over to the adults and Hermione who are sitting on the lawn chairs. Hermione's dad tells me sounding pretty impressed, "I might not know much about the sport, but I'm pretty sure you're really good". I laugh and thank him with a smile. That's when Hermione tells her father giving me a friendly smile, "She's said to be the best Keeper in over 40 years. You always hear the professors talking about it after her house played a match". He turns back to me and says also smiling, "Well, it was a pleasure seeing you play, Nyssa". I thank him before we all walk back into the house. 

We're sitting back in the living room a little while later, Hermione and Harry teaching my siblings and I a muggle boardgame while dad is talking to Hermione's parents again and mum is cooking. As we're playing the owl I now know to be Draco's family owl comes sweeping into the kitchen again. Before I can even notice the owl I hear Mrs. Granger squeal in fear as the owl lands next to her on the couch. We all look up and Ginny says laughing, "Malfoy wrote you again". I mutter a quiet, "Shut up Ginevra" as I walk over to the owl. It flies off again after I took the letter and gave it a treat. I tell Mrs. Granger as I sit down in my spot on the ground again, "My apologies Mrs. Granger. I forgot you aren't used to owls". She tells me smiling friendly, "Oh it's okay dear. It just startled me". 

I rip open the envelope and a picture falls out of it. It's a picture of all three Malfoy's waving at the camera at their dinning table. I turn the card around and a message on the back says, "Happy Christmas, Nyssa. Looking forward to seeing you next week. Mother is exited to meet you. Love, Draco". I smile yet again at how he signed off the letter before looking back at the picture. Dad asks me making me look up at him, "What is it, Nyssa?". I tell dad showing the picture, "Christmas picture of the Malfoy's. Draco just wanted to wish me a happy Christmas". I hear mum say from the kitchen, "How sweet of him". I smile at her before putting the letter away. Hermione clarifies to her parents who look confused yet again, "Draco Malfoy is a Slytherin from in our year". Mr. Granger asks her still a bit confused, "Is it that blond wizard who bothers you so much?". Hermione clarifies to her parents, "He used to yes. But this year he met Nyssa and she got him to stop insulting us". Her father turns to me and says thankfully, "That's really nice of you, Nyssa". I tell them smiling, "Not a problem. Sometimes I still have to threaten with a hex or a jinx but he's changed a lot since we became friends". 

Not long after we finished this muggle game called Monopoly, which is apparently really popular amongst the muggles, mum calls us to the table for dinner. During dinner both families exchange information about the two vey different world we live in. Dad is of course fascinated by pretty much everything they say about the muggle world. Ginny and I can't help but snigger every time dad asks them a question. I wasn't very exited for Christmas when I got off the train last week, but all by all this has been one of the most pleasant ones I've had in years. Even Percy was nice to me tonight, although I'm pretty sure he's going back to his old Percy self tomorrow. 

Just past midnight mum ushers us all upstairs to bed. Since the Grangers are staying over, mum and dad gave up their bedroom for Hermione's parents and they'll sleep in my room. Hermione is sleeping in Ginny's room and I'm joining Harry in Ron's room. Mum told us to get to bed and sleep, but seeing none of us are tired yet Hermione and Ginny sneak into Ron's room and we sit on the floor around a piece of paper we lit on fire. I'm making it spin around with my wand when Ron asks me, "So, was Malfoy's letter really just a Christmas card?". I tell him looking up from the small fire, "What? Yeah of course it was. What else would it be?". Harry mutters under his breath, "A love letter". I slap his arm in response and just get back to the burning paper. 

Ginny asks Harry confused, "Why would Malfoy send her a love letter?". Ron earns a glare from me when he explains to her, "Because he fancies Nyssa. Everyone knows that". I role my eyes and say handing the letter to my brother, "Look for yourself then. He’s literally just wishing me a happy Christmas". Ron and Harry start laughing after they’ve read the letter and Ron hands it to Ginny so she and Hermione can see it as well. Ginny says looking up, "He signed it with 'Love, Draco'. You can't tell me you two are just friends". I role my eyes and say making the burning piece of parchment light on fire again, "We are just friends. He fancies me, apparently. But as I've told Ron and Harry last night, Draco has to change a lot before I'd be anything more than just friends with him. Now stop talking about him please. Mum is also already on my neck about it". Ginny asks me somewhat in shock, “Mum knows and I don’t?”. I explain to her not taking my eyes off of the small fire I’ve created by now, “Yes, she does. Now shut up”. They all laugh and they also start playing with the piece of parchment, making it do funny movements in the air.


	16. Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa gets picked up by one of the Malfoy's cars to bring her to Malfoy Manor, where Draco is waiting for her. Nyssa meets Draco's parents briefly upon her arrival.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

It's the 30th of December, 8 in the morning and I'm sitting at the breakfast table with both my parents and all of my siblings. Dad asks me looking up from his plate, "And Nyssa, are you exited to see the Malfoy house?". Before I can even respond Percy pretty much yells, "You can't let her go there! I thought you didn't want anything to do with them. And then you're letting your own daughter go there? You can't possibly be serious". Dad says calm as ever, "Of course I'm letting her go. It's not because I don't get along with Lucius Malfoy, I'm not letting Nyssa live her life. She and Draco Malfoy are friends and he invited her to spend time at the Malfoy's house with their friends. And if you have a problem with that Percy you can go straight back to living in your bedroom". Percy quickly shuts up at that and goes back to his food. I can hear Fred and George trying to contain their laughter from across the table, making me have trouble with keeping my laughter in as well. 

Once I'm done eating my breakfast I tell my family, "I'm going to get ready. I still have to pack some things in my trunk". They all smile and I make my way upstairs. I packed most of my stuff last night already but mum still had some of my robes in the laundry so I still have to pack those. 

When I'm 100% sure I have everything, including all my school books, I get ready to go to Malfoy Manor. Knowing Draco likes my Beauxbatons uniform, I put the blue silk robes on together with the matching shoes. I go back to the kitchen where mum and dad are still sitting at the table. I ask dad sitting back down, "Would you mind helping my trunk downstairs? It's a bit heavy to cary all the way down". My dad gets up out of his seat right away and goes up the stairs. 

Mum tells me smiling softly as she takes a sip from her coffee, "I'm glad you're going for a week, Nyssa. That's going to give you the chance to spend some time with Draco". I laugh and tell her smiling excitedly, "I know, mum. The rest of our friends are only arriving tonight, so we're spending the entire afternoon together". She claps her hands exited as she says smiling fondly at me, "Oh how great. That's going to be so lovely for him. He probably is really looking forward to that". I just laugh at my mother being so exited and shake my head in amusement. 

Once dad is down I get up from my seat and tell my parents smiling, "I'm going to say bye to everyone and then I'll be out". They nod and I walk up the stairs. Knowing Percy is still mad at me, I don't even bother with him and go straight to the twins rooms. I walk in without knocking and jump into Fred's arms. I tell them moving on to George , "I'm leaving, boys. Be good while I'm gone. I'll see you back at school". They say goodbye before I move on to Ron's room. Once I also said goodbye to Ginny I grab my bag from my room and then make my way back downstairs.

Before I go out of the door dad makes sure to put a spell on my trunk to make it feel like it's weightless and mum hands me a bit of treats for the road. She embraces me in one of those hugs only mums can give before I give dad a hug as well and then I'm out the door. I walk for maybe 20 minutes before I get to the church on the other side of village. 

That's where a man in fancy dress robes asks me formally, "Are you Nyssa Delacour?". I nod and he opens the door to an even fancier car. Guess the Malfoys really are as posh as everyone told me they'd be. I quite like it actually. The man in the dress robes gets into the car as well and then drives off to Malfoy Manor. 

During the car ride I have enough time to think about Draco. He's been on my mind a lot lately actually. I know I said to mum, and Ron and Harry, and Ginny and Hermione that he has to change before something might possibly happen between us. But truth be told, Draco has already changed a lot. According to both Pansy and Blaise, Draco was cold hearted and rude the first two years at Hogwarts. And since meeting me, it seems like he developed a soft side. A side that only comes out when I'm around him. So technically Draco has already changed. 

Before my mind wanders off too far I hear the man say from the front seat, "We have arrived at Malfoy Manor ma'am". He gets out of the car and opens the door for me. My breath gets caught in my throat when the manor comes in my line of sight. The man in the dress robes tells me closing the car door, "You're arrival is being awaited ma'am. The house elf will take care of your trunk". I thank him and then walk up to the big wooden front door. 

It swings open and Draco runs out of it, straight up to me. He swings his arms around me, making me giggle while I return the hug. Draco tells me pulling away but still holding on to me, "It's good to see you, Nyss". I smile at the blond boy standing in front of me as I tell him, "It's good to see you too, Draco. Thank you for inviting me". He smiles back and we then walk into the house. 

The house on the inside is just as impressive as it is on the outside and the only thing that comes out of my mouth when we enter the drawing room is, "Well damn". I hear a female voice laughing from inside the room. Draco tells me also laughing softly, "Nyss, my father and mother haven't left yet because they wanted to meet you first. And I think there's nothing that better sums up your character than what just happened". 

I look over at the two people sitting on the couch, drinking tea. My mouth forms an 'o' when I register what Draco has just said. Well, what a way to make a first impression. Draco turns to his parents and tells them sounding a bit formal to be talking to his parents, "Father, mother, meet Nyssa Delacour". I give them a little wave and tell them a bit intimidated by the gigantic manor I'm standing in, "It's a pleasure to meet you both, Mr. and Mrs Malfoy. And um, my apologies for the first words you've ever hear come from my mouth". Draco gently ushers me forward into the room by placing his hand on my back and applying just a tad of pressure to it.

Taking the hint I walk forward as Draco's mother tells me smiling friendly, "Not to worry dear. We've had worse reactions". She stands up and embraces me into a hug, slightly taking me aback. She tells me as she goes to sit down again, "And please call me Narcissa, dear". 

That's when Draco's father speaks up. He asks me as I take notice to the walking cane he is holding in his hand, "Pureblood, I assume, Ms Delacour?". Although it came out more as a remark than a question, might I add. I quickly glance over at Draco, who just has a hopeful look in his eyes, before I turn back to his father. I tell Mr. Malfoy as polite as I can possibly be, "Obviously sir. Never been a muggle or muggle-born in the family". At this Mr. Malfoy looks satisfied. He motions with the hand not holding the cane to sit down. 

I walk over to the couch and relax slightly when Draco sits down next to me, genuinely not being sure it'd make it through a single minute right now without him. Dad really wasn't joking when he said Mr. Malfoy was everything but pleasant. Narcissa says in what I assume to be an attempt to lighten the tense feeling in the air right now, "Well, Draco wasn't lying when he said you were pretty. You're a very beautiful young woman, Nyssa". I can feel Draco tense up at this. I look over at him and see the same dark shade of red come over his face like the one on the train just over a week ago. I have to giggle softly at his reaction before I tell his mother looking back at her, "Thank you, Narcissa. I'm glad to hear Draco has spoken so fondly of me". Draco mutters quietly under his breath, "Oh god". 

Narcissa has clearly also taken notice to this since she tells me stifling a laugh, "I think I have just said something I wasn't supposed to share with you, dear. I think I might have embarrassed my son". I try to keep the giggle in when she says that, trying not to make Draco more embarrassed even more than he already is. But that quickly leaves my mind when I tell Narcissa leaning back in the big couch I'm seated in, "I'm sure Draco can deal with it. And I'm of course delighted to hear Draco didn't forgot about me in our short time apart". By now Draco has burrowed his face in his hands, clearly not capable of looking at me or his mother anymore. 

Narcissa smiles fondly at her son and tells him, "Draco, son, why don't you take Ms Delacour up to the guest room. Your father and I should start going or we won't be on time". Draco looks back up at his mother, face still red, and nods at his mother saying, "Of course, mother. Right away". He helps me out of the couch and we both say goodbye to his parents before we make our way up the large staircase, because everything in this house is like 3 times larger than in a normal house. 

Draco says as we walk up the stairs, "I can't believe that just happened. You weren't supposed to hear that". I have to laugh at this and ask Draco deciding to taunt him a bit, "What, Malfoy? Scared your mother has ruined your reputation?". He sighs and tells me sounding pretty serious actually, "Not my reputation no". 

We walk into a ginormous bedroom. Draco tells me smiling the softest smile I've ever seen on his face, "You'll be sleeping here this week. If there's anything you might need, my bedroom is the door right next to this one. Or you can just summon the house elf". I smile back at him and he then leaves the room again, leaving me to take in the beauty of the bedroom. 

A large four poster bed is pushed against in the middle of the left wall with dark oak bedside tables on both sides of the bed, each containing a small lamp. There's a large dresser, also dark oak, pushed against the other side of the room. The majority of the middle wall is taken up by a window, overlooking the gardens of Malfoy Manor. Which are just as gorgeous as the house was. 

I'm taken out of my thoughts when a faint pop fills the silence of the bedroom. I turn around to see a house elf in a filthy robe standing by the door with my trunk. The house elf squeaks when it sees me and quickly says in a panicked voice, "So sorry, ma'am. Dobby was just bringing Ms.' trunk. Dobby didn't mean to scare". I smile reassuringly at the elf as I tell him, "Dobby didn't scare me. Thank you for bringing my trunk up". Dobby's scared expression turns into a smile and he says sounding happy, "You ma'am is like Harry Potter. Dobby met Harry Potter last year, ma'am. Dobby really like Harry potter. And Dobby like you as well. You is nice to Dobby". I tell the elf as I sit down on the bed still keeping my eyes on him, "What if I tell Dobby he can call me Nyssa". Dobby's smile grows wider and he tells me dragging my trunk to the dresser, "Dobby tell Nyssa she can summon him at any time of the day and the night. All Ms. Nyssa has to do is call Dobby's name and he will be here in a pop". I tell the elf thankfully right before he leaves again with nothing more than a pop, "Well thank you Dobby".


	17. Afternoon with Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean the title says it all, Nyssa spends the afternoon with Draco. Towards the evening a few of their other friends join them.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

Not long after, at around 2, Draco walks back into the room. He sits down next to me on the bed and tells me taking the book I was reading out of my hands, "Let's go have some fun. We have the Manor all to ourselves, we should take full advantage of that". I smile at Draco and I respond to him, "We're not going to do something we're not supposed to, Draco. Your father scares me, I don't want to do anything to get on his bad side". Draco smiles and tells me getting back up from the bed, "You're a pureblood and a Slytherin, Nyss. There's not much you can do to get on my dad's bad side". I role my eyes playfully at him before also getting up and following Draco into the house. 

We walk down the corridor, past the hall and through a door, into the library. Draco tells me closing the door behind me, "I know how much you like to read. And the library here is even bigger than the one at Hogwarts. I thought you'd might enjoy this". My mouth just falls open and no matter how much I want to say something, nothing comes out. Draco laughs at the expression on my face and tells me as we start walking around, "Mind you though, most of these are about Dark Magic. So I'm not sure how much of it you'll actually like". I tell Draco reassuringly still with a shocked expression, "Don't worry about that, Draco. The library on its own is enough to make me happy". I look back over at Draco and see he's looking down at the ground with a blush on his face. 

Over the course of the next few hours Draco takes me around the entire Manor, showing me pretty much every room except the ones his father keeps locked.

Around 6 Draco and I are sitting in the garden around a fire Dobby made for us, both with a thick and fluffy grey blanket around us. Draco tells me after sipping from the hot chocolate Dobby gave us, "I'm glad we had this afternoon together, Nyss. I really enjoyed it". I look away from the fire and at Draco. I tell him also talking a sip, "Well actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about something". Draco's gaze shifts nervously between me and the cup in his lap while he says his voice sounding unsteady, "Um okay, go ahead". 

I smile at how nervous he is and tell him starting to feel nervous as well, "I've heard from pretty much everyone around us that you fancy me". Draco gulps when those words leave my mouth and he quickly starts to try and explain to me, "I- I... oh god. Nyssa, I don't... dammit". I laugh softly at this, making Draco look back at me. I pat the space next to me and Draco hesitantly scoots over to me. 

I lean my head on his shoulder and tell him looking back at the fire in attempt to not let him know how nervous I truly am right now, "I'm going to be honest Draco. I don't hate the idea of us trying to, you know, be together". A shaky breath leaves his mouth, one that sounds like he's been holding it longer than necessary. I look back up at him and say after taking another sip of the hot chocolate, "But again, I'm going to be honest. There are certain things I don't agree with, things you still do. And if you're capable of changing those things, I might as well just agree to going on a date if you pluck up the courage to ask me". 

Another breath leaves his body, sounding like pretty much all the stress and anxiety he's had leaving his body. Right after asking me, "And what are those things?" we hear the shriek we both know came from Pansy, who's running into the garden. I tell Draco smiling, "Later". 

I put my cup down and stand up, dropping the blanket to the ground. Pansy is sprinting down the path from the Manor to where Draco and I are with her arms wide open. She runs straight into my arms jumping us up and down out of excitement. We can hear Blaise yell from a few metres away, "Pansy! Move! I need to hug my baby girl" singing the last two words. We laugh pulling away from our hug and I run up to Blaise. Just like Pansy did with me, straight into his arms. He lifts me off the ground for a second, planting a bunch of kisses all over my cheeks. I giggle as I let go of him and tell him smiling so bright my cheeks hurt, "I missed you, Blaise". He smiles as well and says not letting go of me as we walk over to the our other two friends, "I missed you too, Nyssa".

He briefly lets go of me to greet Draco but his arm is quickly wrapped back around me as we sit down by the fire, Blaise and I sitting under the same blanket. I hand him my cup of hot chocolate so he can drink from it as well as he starts talking about how the holidays were at home. Soon enough Daphne and Adrian have arrived as well and we're all sitting by the fire. Draco tells us after they've all had their own cup of hot chocolate, "Now that we're complete, we should get to eating dinner. I'm sure the house elf is ready by now".

We all walk into the house, me walking next to Pansy and Daphne, our arms linked again like we usually do when we're together. Since the boys are walking a bit further behind us Pansy tells Daphne with a grin on her face, "Our little queen here was getting very cosy to her king when Blaise and I arrived". Daphne grins at me as well and tells me as we walk into the Manor again, "You need to tell us what that's all about after dinner. I want to hear it all". I tell them both rolling my eyes at them, "Oh shut it". 

After dinner we all sit down in the sitting room. It's the only room in the Manor where there are more couches and arm chairs than portraits on the wall. We all shuffle them around so they are placed against each other and all six of us can sit there facing each other. 

Adrian asks me from across me, "How was your holiday, Nyss? Didn't you say your parents were never going to stop talking about you being a Slytherin?". I tell him smiling, "Yeah, I did say that. But turns out they're trying to rebuild a relationship with me or something like that. They've been uncharacteristically nice to me all week long. It's honestly starting to make me worried. Like they're going to unleash all their anger and disappointment onto me when I do like the smallest thing wrong". All five of my friends laugh at that, obviously knowing I'm joking. 

Just after 11 I tell my favourite Slytherins as I get up from the couch "I'm going to sleep. I've been awake for too long". The boys just nod but Daphne and Pansy are set on getting out of me why Draco and I were so 'cosy' when Pansy and Blaise arrived because Daphne says also getting up, "Yeah, Pansy and I are also going to bed. We're pretty tired". I role my eyes before kissing all three boys on their cheeks as to say goodnight. Walking up the stairs I can just hear the two girls behind me giggling and whispering, most likely coming up with the most ridiculous things that could've happened. 

We all three walk into the bedroom where I'm staying and sit down on my bed. I tell the girls taking my shoes off, "Okay, whatever questions you have ask them quick. I'm tired". Pansy says not needing to be told twice, "What were you two talking about? Draco looked like a kid who just got candy". Daphne remarks with a typical Slytherin smirk, "Maybe he did get some candy". I look at them completely baffled. Pansy says hurrying me, "Come on, Nyss. We haven't got all night". 

I explain to them shaking my head in amusement, "Nothing like that happened between us. I merely confronted Draco about him liking me. And I told him that if he'd change certain things about himself I might say yes if he asks me out". Not even a second after I've finished the two girls are screaming and jumping out of happiness. 

I role my eyes and change into my pyjamas before getting under the heavy silky covers that covered the bed. I smile when I notice they're silver, finding it very sweet of Draco to add this little detail. 

Thankfully Daphne and Pansy soon decide to also go to bed, so I finally can get some rest. And with these extremely luxurious sheets I'm sure I'll have the best night of sleep ever. 


	18. New Years Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group of Slytherins celebrate the start of the new year all together at Malfoy Manor. And a little cute moment between Nyssa and Draco.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

Throughout the morning and early afternoon more of our housemates arrive. Pansy, Daphne and I sort of separated us from the group, sitting in the library reading. Well, I'm reading while Pansy and Daphne keep grilling me about Draco. 

Pansy asks me with child-like excitement, "What made you change your mind about Draco?". Without looking up from my book I tell her turning the page, "Nothing really. I've always thought Draco was a handsome guy. We get along great, most of the time. And after thinking about it for a while I guess I just thought I should give him a chance". Daphne tells Pansy having a cheeky grin on her face, "Guess they both have it bad". 

At that exact moment Draco walks into the library, and by the look on his face I'm pretty sure he heard what Daphne said. Daphne mouths a 'sorry' to me before being dragged out by Pansy who tells Draco and I, "We're going to do something. Have fun". I role my eyes and go straight back to my book asking the very nervous Draco standing in front of me, "What can I do for you, Draco?". He says coming to sit down next to me, "Maybe start off by telling me what Daphne was talking about. From what you said yesterday, I didn't think you 'had it bad'. Was that what she said?". I playfully slap his arm not yet looking up. I finish reading my sentence before telling Draco now looking at him, "They're just being crazy. You know how they are". He smiles softly and then tells me leaning back into the small sofa we're now both sitting in, "I actually came here to talk about what you said last night". 

I put the book away and scoot closer to Draco, pulling the cosy blanket I'm sitting under over his legs as well. I tell Draco looking at his stormy grey eyes, "Stop being a git". Draco asks me clearly not having expected this, "Excuse me?". I explain to him after taking a sip from my tea, "Stop being so rude to everyone at school. You always act like you're a cold hearted git, and that just because you're a Malfoy and you think that's how a Malfoy should act. Don't take after your father, Draco. I do not want a baby Lucius Malfoy, I want Draco Malfoy. Once you can show me you're not your father, that's when we can see if this can work". 

I can see by just the look in his eyes that all wheels in his brain are turning. I get up and tell Draco picking the book up again, "I'm going to take this book back to my room, if you don't mind". I turn around, book and cup of tea in hand, and walk out of the room so Draco can think on his own for a minute. 

The moment I walk into the bedroom I'm staying in, I notice Blaise sitting on the bed. He tells me as I sit down next to him and I place the book on the bedside table, "Draco told me about what happened last night between you two. And I just have to ask, are you sure about this?". I tell him casually before taking a sip from my tea, "No, I'm not". Blaise gives me an amused look and tells me, "Then why did you tell him that?". 

I empty the cup and put it on the bedside table as I explain to him, "Because I don't want Draco like he is now. He's just a smaller version of of his father. He acts like he's cold hearted and mean and doesn't care about anything or anyone. I want Draco, not the Draco he thinks he needs to be because his dad tells him so". Blaise asks looking pretty amused with himself, "So you do have a thing for Draco, then?". I grab one of the large pillows on the bed and just hit Blaise with it repeatedly. 

Blaise grabs the pillow from me and gets ready to hit me. I put my finger up at in as a warning and say to Blaise now standing on the bed, "Don't you dare, Blaise". Even though Blaise is aware I'll hex him the moment we're back at school, he still hits me pretty hard with the pillow. 

In an attempt to get away from Blaise I run out of the guest room and down the stairs. When I run into the sitting room I see pretty much everyone looking at me, including Draco. I just keep running to right behind the couch where Adrian and Marcus are sitting, which is on the other side of the room. I say trying to warn Blaise again, "I swear to Salazar. You hit me again, Zabini, I won't stand in for the consequences". 

Draco asks Blaise and I just as confused as everyone else in the room, "What are you two doing?". I tell Draco not taking my eyes off Blaise, "I'm trying to run from this lunatic who is attacking me with a bloody pillow". Blaise says right after I'm done also not taking his eyes off of me, "She started it". I shoot back at Blaise, "Because you were being an ass!". I see the fire in Blaise eyes flaring as he starts running towards me again, making me shriek and running away again. We run in circles around the room for a good minute before I yet again stop behind Adrian and Marcus. 

Draco asks Blaise again, "Why did she hit you in the first place?". Blaise was about to open his mouth to answer the question but I say immediately stopping him, "Don't you dare, Blaise. I will kill you muggle style!". Blaise just laughs and tells Draco sort of filtering what he was initially going to say, "I was teasing her about you, Draco". I say raising my voice slightly at Blaise making everyone jump slightly, "Zabini, one more word and I'm drawing my wand!". Blaise just laughs and then drops the pillow before running out of the room. 

I run after him, picking up the pillow. Downstairs in the hall I catch up with him and tell him hitting him again, "I'm going to kill you Blaise". He collapses onto the ground in a fit of very unlike Slytherin giggles. Even though I'm slightly mad at him for pretty much confirming to Draco I fancy him as well, I can't help but collapse next to him giggling uncontrollably as well. 

We hear footsteps coming down the stone stairs into the hall but both Blaise and I are laughing too hard to look up at who it is. That's when we hear Pansy say sounding very amused at the scene before her, "Look at that! They've gone insane. A minute ago she was threatening to draw her wand and now they're both laughing on the ground". 

Once we've both stopped laughing and regained our breath, Blaise and I get back up from the ground and see pretty much everyone watching us. Everyone but Draco, I notice right away. Soon enough Blaise walks upstairs again with everyone else. Pansy stays behind and tells me once everyone is out of sight, "I'm pretty sure Blaise's plan to get Draco jealous by being as close to you as possible is working. Draco didn't look too happy when he saw you two laughing on the floor. He went back upstairs to get everything ready for tonight, well that’s what he said at least". 

I tell her as we also make our way back to the sitting room, "Draco knows what he has to do. It's up to him whether he does it or not". 

The rest of the day and night is spent first getting ready for the party and then us starting of the new year with a bang. We somehow managed to clear the drawing room of the insanely large table so we could dance there all night long. 

By the time it's 2 in the morning Draco and I are the only ones that are still up, the rest have gone up just a minute ago. 

Draco suddenly tells me as I take a gulp from my butter beer, "Nyssa, I'm glad you came for the week. It would've been weird to have this party without you". I smile thankfully and take another gulp before telling him, "Well, I'm glad I came too. As much as I enjoyed being with my family for the holidays for the first time in two years, I don't think I could be there much longer". 

Draco opens another bottle of butter beer and asks me, "Two years? Why so long?". I explain to him as he takes a sip from the bottle, "It'd have to take like 4 muggle trains and then my parents would have to pick me up at Kings Cross. I just wasn't up for that. I actually only saw them like once in two years because of that. Muggles just make me feel uncomfortable and I prefer to stay as far away for them as I can". Draco laughs and then asks me, "Wasn't that hard? Not seeing them for two years?". I just shrug my shoulders and lean back in the couch, taking a rather large gulp from my butter beer. 


	19. Back to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slytherins take the Hogwarts Express back to school to resume term.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

Today is the day we're going back to school. Most of our friends left on the first of January to spend the rest of our break with their family. Only Pansy, Daphne, Blaise, Adrian and I stayed at Malfoy Manor for the rest of the week. Blaise has not stopped teasing me about Draco, and it takes all my willpower not to hex him for it. 

Last night Mrs. Malfoy came back home to make sure we all get to Kings Cross this morning. She did return so late none of us saw her anymore but only heard her coming in. 

I get changed into my muggle clothes and pack up my trunk before making my way downstairs to the drawing room where we'll be having breakfast. When I walk in I see it's only Mrs. Malfoy and I for now, the rest still being in the guest rooms getting ready. 

Mrs. Malfoy says looking up from the Daily Prophet she was reading, "Good morning, dear. How are you?". I sit down next to her at the table and respond smiling politely, "Quite well, thank you. How was your time in Europe?". She smiles fondly at me and tells me, "It was alright. Help yourself to some breakfast, Nyssa. I'm assuming everyone else will be down soon". I return the smile and does as she said, pilling some of the delicious looking food onto the expensive looking plate in front of me. 

Not long later the rest comes down. Ever since my talk with Draco, he has made it a habit to greet me with a kiss on my cheek every single time he sees me. This morning is no exception, Draco walking over to me and pecking my cheek before walking over to the other side of the table. He tells his mother as he also puts some food onto his plate, "Hello, mother. How are you?". His mother smiles happily at him and tells him glancing over at me, "Oh Draco, my dear boy, I'm very good right now". Pansy sits down next to me and whispers into my ear, "She approves of you two". I slap her leg under the table, making her giggle softly. 

Mrs. Malfoy tells us when we're all done eating, "Well, go upstairs to make sure you have everything. The house elf has by now brought your trunks down to the hall". We all nod and go upstairs, Draco and I walking next to each other. 

He tells me as we turn into the corridor of the bedrooms, "Mother thinks we're already together". I tell him laughing as we stop at the door of my guest room, "Do not get ahead of yourself, Malfoy". Before Draco can even open his mouth to respond, I open the door to the bedroom and walk in. 

I grab the book I've been reading for the past two days and my bag with all the stuff I'd need on the train, then making my way back downstairs. 

In the hall I see Mrs. Malfoy waiting for us, looking classy as ever in her black coat and leather gloves in hand. She spins around to me when she hears the clicking of my heels on the large grey stone stairs, simply smiling when she sees me. She tells me as I come to a stop next to her, "I'm glad to see my son has finally made up his mind about what he wants". I give her a confused look, genuinely not knowing what she's talking about. 

She tells me still smiling, "My son talked about you in pretty much every letter he sent home. I'm glad to see he now went after what he wants". Realisation hits me. I quickly explain to Mrs. Malfoy being just a tad embarrassed, "Oh no, Draco and I are not... well not yet. It's a bit complicated right now". She giggles softly and tells me in a hushed voice, "My son has made up his mind already". 

As if it's planned, Draco walks in right at that moment. Just like always he pecks my cheek and then moves on to putting something in his trunk. Mrs. Malfoy says with a triumphic grin on her face, "Told you". I have to giggle, now knowing where Draco gets it from. 

Once everyone is down we get into the car, which is actually more of a mini-van, and we're on our way back to Kings Cross. Arriving at the station we all put our trunks on a stroller and then go through the barrier to get onto the platform. Draco says as we look around the nearly empty platform, "Guess we're early". We get onto the train and pile into a free compartment. 

Considering Blaise and I usually sit together pretty much anywhere, I expected him to sit down next to me now as well and clearly so did Draco. But Blaise has other plans, he leaves a seat between us and pushes Draco into the seat next to me. Draco blushes at that, realising what Blaise is getting at, making me laugh. 

I tell Draco as I take out my book, "I hope you don't mind me putting my feet in your lap". Draco goes even redder and tells me looking down at his lap, "No of course not. Go ahead". Blaise laughs at the blush on Draco's face and tells the three other Slytherins with us, "Lets go find Crabbe and Goyle. They should be here by now". I can't help but role my eyes at Blaise as they leave our compartment. 

I lean against the window and put my feet in Draco's lap. He tells me as he carefully places his hand on my legs, "They're really trying to get us alone as much as possible". I tell him laughing, "Yeah, pretty sure they now realise they always tag along when you try to get me alone". Draco's head shoots up and he asks me starting to sound nervous, "You noticed me trying to get you alone all year and just decide to do something now?". I open the book in my lap and explain to him still looking at him, "I guess I noticed, but never really let it dawn on me why. That is until I went home and talked to my brother about it. He's actually the one who told me to talk to you about it".

Draco's eyebrows furrow in thought for a minute. He tells me turning towards me, "You never really talk about your brother much, nor about your family". For a second I think about telling him who my family truly is, but I know I won't just loose him but also all my other friends. I tell him keeping my eyes focused on my book, "As I said before, I don't really belong in that family. So I prefer not to talk about it". Draco makes me look up at him again by saying, "Well yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't talk about them". 

Draco notices right away that tears are forming in my eyes and says quickly obviously thinking it's his fault, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to". I place my head on his shoulder and try to calm down again. Draco wraps his arm around me and leans his head on top of mine. We just sit there, in a comfortable silence for a while, Draco rubbing up and down my back with his hand. 

As I'm sitting there I can't help but feel like I'm betraying both my family and my friends right now. Not telling them about my family means I'm keeping a part of me from them. I especially feel bad keeping it from Draco. He has always been the one to accept all of me, even the less lovable parts. Even though I sometimes feel very tempted to Avada Kadavra him, Draco and I also have great bond and our talks are what I cherish most. 

In attempt to make myself feel just a bit better, I tell myself I do it to protect both my family and myself from never-ending taunting from the Slytherins. They listen to me when I tell them to stop bothering the Gryffindors, but when they find out some of those Gryffindors are actually my siblings I'm pretty sure they won't be so keen to listen to anything I have to say about anything. 

Eventually Draco shifts a bit, clearly starting to feel an ache in his shoulder from holding it still for so long. I take my head off and tell him wiping the few tears that did escape, "I'm sorry, it's probably not all that comfortable". He smiles softly as he tells me, "Don't worry about that, Nyss. If it's comfortable for you I honestly don't care how you sit". I smile back at him and place my head in his lap. That's when the exhaustion of the past week catches up to me and my eyes slowly close.


	20. Train ride to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the train ride back to school, Nyssa overhears her friends talk while they think she's asleep.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

It can't have been longer than 30 minutes later that I'm awoken by the sound of several voices around me. I realize I'm still lying with my head in Draco's lap and the voices belong to my three best friends. I keep my eyes closed, on one side too tired and on the other side just curious what they're talking about. 

I can hear Blaise ask Draco I assume, "What are you going to do about it?". Draco responds to Blaise's question honestly sounding nerve wrecked, "I don't know Blaise, I genuinely don't. Mother told me to just go for it despite what father says. But at the same time, I really don't know what father will say when I just ignore his warning and go on with it". That when I hear Adrian speak up, just now knowing he was also here. He asks Draco sounding pretty serious, "What does your father even have against Nyssa? She's a Slytherin, a pure-blood and just the ideal daughter-in-law". I feel Draco shrugging his shoulders and telling him still sounding wrecked, "He told me something about her lying about who she is. But I mean, we knew that. We know she isn't really a Delacour, that's just what she goes by. Father told me I had to find out for myself how deep the lie really goes". 

That's when I can't listen to it any longer and I lift my head from his lap, again feeling terrible for lying. I grab my bag and tell the group getting up as I try to contain the tears in my eyes, "I have to go, I'm sorry". I just leave and go look for Ron and Harry, hoping they'll be able to help. I find them sitting in a different carriage in a compartment with Hermione. I slide open the door and ask them now positively sobbing, "Can I sit here, please?". Without second thought Ron gets up and wraps me into a hug. He just swings us back and forth rubbing his hand up and down my back. 

Eventually when the sobbing stopped he sits me down and asked crouching in front of me, "What happened, Nyss?". I tell him not looking up at the two others, "Draco's father knows I'm a Weasley. And he told Draco he was going to find out how deep my lies went. I'm going to fucking loose him because his arse of a father can't keep his nose out of other's people bloody business!". Harry tells me softly and cautiously, "Nyssa, look up please". I look up to see him looking worried and he asks me still being cautious as to not piss me off, "Is it so bad they would know?". 

I tell Harry starting to get desperate with the situation, "Yes it is! Imagine they find out now. Do you honestly think they'd be okay with it?". Harry slumps back in his seat, clearly showing defeat. Ron sits down in front of me and tells me also being cautious, "Maybe it's not as bad as we think. Lucius Malfoy didn't tell Draco everything, which clearly means he wants you to be honest with Draco. And frankly, that's probably one of the nicest things that man has done. Now you can tell him when you're ready". He offers me a small smile, which I can not return no matter how much I'd want to. 

I ask both boys but specifically Hermione, "Mind if I stay here for now? I don't think I could face Draco or the others right now". Both Harry and Ron turn to Hermione, waiting for her to say what she thinks. She tells me also smiling like Ron had seconds ago, "Of course you can". I thank her quietly and lean back in the seat, my legs propped against my chest. 

After a train ride that seemed to last forever we finally arrive at Hogwarts. I walk off the train with the trio and we make our way to the carriages together, sharing one to the castle. When we walk through the door of the Great Hall both my brother and Harry give me an encouraging smile before walking to the Gryffindor table. I take a few deep breaths before also I walk over to my house table. 

Instead of sitting with my friends I sit down in the spot closest to the door on my own and just start eating. I guess everyone got the memo since no one just as much as looks at me. After dinner I quickly walk out of the Great Hall in the hope that people will continue to leave me alone. Once in the Common Room I go straight to my bedroom and take out some books from my trunk before going to the Common Room again. 

That's where I see Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, Adrian, Crabbe and Goyle sitting. They all look my way when they heard my heels on the stairs. Draco gets up and asks walking up to me, "What's gotten into you? We didn't do anything wrong did we?". I look down and say purposely not answering his questions, "I'm going to the library. Don't bother waiting for me to get back". I walk out as fast as I can so they can't say anything anymore. 

But instead of going to the library I go to the Courtyard and sit down on one of the stone benches. I open one of the books and just read, everything else fading from my mind. Of course this didn't last long. Adrian goddamned Pucey just has to walk up to me. He tells me as he sits down next to me, "Draco is genuinely worried he did something wrong, you know. He doesn't understand why you all of a sudden just ran away and now won't even talk to him". 

I explain to Adrian looking up from my book, "I know, but I'm going to keep my distance for a while. Tell Draco he didn't do anything, nor did anyone else". Adrian asks clearly not understanding what's happening, "Why now, all of a sudden? Why keep your distance right after giving Draco hope something actually might happen?". I close the book again and tell Adrian looking him dead in the eye, "I heard what you guys said on the train. I heard that Lucius Malfoy knows how deep the lies really go. And I know I need to keep my distance. Mr. Malfoy doesn't approve and I'm not getting on that man's bad side any more than I already am. So Adrian, stay away. Being close to me will only give you trouble, trouble you really don't want". Adrian looks taken back by this so I quickly tell him, "It's not a threat, just good advice". He simply nods and leaves again, most likely going to tell the others. 

Once it's nearing curfew I make my way back to the Common Room. Without paying any attention to anyone I go straight to my dormitory, getting ready for bed right away. Before Pansy and Daphne can come up I fall asleep.


	21. Restarting life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa restarts her life at Hogwarts.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

The few weeks after my breakdown most Slytherins mostly left me alone, a few once in a while asking me if I'm okay. Thinking the answer was pretty obvious I would just flip them off. Draco has tried to talk to me from time to time as well. But I would also flip him off. 

The only Slytherins I still talked to were Adrian, Pansy and Daphne. Pansy and Daphne were my roommates so were very hard to avoid, I eventually decided a few days after the train ride I would just go back to how things were before. And Adrian has just been nothing but nice to me. I wouldn't say we acted like friends, more like we were friendly. 

Of course this caused tension between the three and the rest of the group. I hadn't talked to anyone about why I had broken down or why I'm now pretending like my former friends don't exist. Only Adrian sort of knows, considering I had told him what I heard on the train when they thought I was asleep. I did ask him to not tell anyone, and he hasn't yet, which I'm very grateful for. 

Today however Draco pretty much corners me after class while I was on the way to the library to make some homework. He asks me honestly sounding mad, "Why aren't you talking to me when I didn't do anything wrong?". I look around me in hopes someone could distract him so I could make a run for it. I tell Draco putting my hand on his chest and pushing him away slightly, "Please take a step back, Draco. You're making me feel very uncomfortable by standing so close to me". 

His expression softens and he does as said, making my hand fall by my side again. I explain to Draco not quite meeting his eyes, "I can't talk to you here, Draco. I'm going to the library to make my homework. It's usually empty at this time, if you want you can come with me and I'll tell you there". His expression softens even more and he nods before we make our way to the library. 

He asks me as we're walking up the stairs, "What homework are you working on?". I tell him still a bit unsure about letting him back into my life, "Um Ancient Runes. I haven't started yet on it and it's actually quite a lot". He asks looking down at me, "Would you actually mind helping me with this thing from Potions?". My eyebrows furrow in confusion at this. I tell Draco outing my confusion, "Why would you need help with Potions? You're one of the best in the class. And I'm sure Snape would help you as well". Draco just shrugs, not wanting to answer the question. 

We walk into the library and just like I thought it would be, it was completely empty. Draco and I sit down at one of the tables at the window and I just start working, thinking of how I was supposed to explain this to Draco. 

Draco eventually asks me, "So, why have you been ignoring pretty much everyone?". I tell him looking up at him from my parchment, "I heard what you said on the train that day. About what your father told you about me". His mouth opens and closes again, looking like a fish. He drops his head onto the desk and groans. He looks back up at me and his eyes meet mine, a hurt and desperate look in his eyes. 

He tells me looking to his left like he always does when he is nervous, "You weren't supposed to hear that, Nyssa. I only brought it up because I thought you were asleep". I tell him looking back down at my homework, "I was asleep. But I woke up in the middle of your conversation and heard what Mr. Malfoy said about me. I don't want you to have any trouble with him. And I feel bad for lying to you all so I decided to take some distance". Draco asks me probably already knowing the answer, "So my father wasn't lying when he said the lies went further than we know?". I just nod, absolutely not trusting my voice right now.

Draco's eyes meet mine again when I look back up and I can't exactly place the look on his face. Draco asks me not really showing much emotion anymore, "How far do they go, Nyssa?". I tell him feeling like I'm about to just about burst out in tears right there, "I promise you, it's to protect both myself and my family, Draco! I'm not doing it to hurt you or anyone else". Draco gets up and I'm sure he's going to leave but instead he walks over to my side and sits down in the chair next to me. He pulls my closer by the chair and hugs me. 

I burrow my face in the crook of his neck, inhaling the smell I missed so much the past weeks. He tells me till hugging me, "At this point, Nyssa, your parents could be muggles for all we care. We know you and we know we care about you. No matter who your family is, we won't do what you're so afraid of". I let out a sigh of relief when he pulls back and I see the sincere look on his face. 

I get back to my homework after we gaze into each other's eyes like love-sick puppies for a good two minutes, both of us blushing. Nor Draco nor I say anything else while I finish the Ancient Runes homework. 

By the time dinner comes around Draco and I make our way to the Great Hall, Draco insisting on carrying my books for me. We pass Harry and Ron in the corridor on the way to the Great Hall, both of them smiling when they see Draco and I happily walking next to each other. Draco however also noticed and snarls at them as all four of us come to a stop, "What are you two looking at huh?". 

I hit Draco on his arm and give him a warning look, one he knows is usually followed by my wand in his face if he doesn't stop what he is doing. I say smiling at the two boys, "Hello boys, you have to excuse Draco. He's a mannerless bonobo who clearly doesn't know how to treat others". Draco looks down at me when I say that, pretending to be hurt. I hear the two other boys snigger and Draco tells me looking at the books in his hands, "And that's why I'm currently carrying your books huh? Because I'm a mannerless bonobo. Is that what you said?". 

I can't help but laugh and stand on my tippy toes to give a lingering kiss on his cheek, those turning bright red against his pale skin. Harry tells Draco laughing, "I guess we're now looking at the most impossible moment ever. Malfoy blushing". Also Ron starts laughing at this. I take a hold of Draco's arm when he tries to take a step forward. I tell Harry still making sure Draco stays next to me, "Harry, stop talking would you. Draco isn't the only one who is in danger of getting hexed". Both quickly stop laughing and walk to the Great Hall as fast as possible. 

Draco tells me looking down at me, "They seem oddly friendly with you, Nyss". I explain to Draco as we calmly start walking towards the Great Hall again, "They've been pretty nice to me after my little breakdown. I sometimes bump into them and Hermione by the Black Lake, we had some nice chats. But it's not like we're friends or anything, if that's what you're worried about". Draco tells me laughing softly, "I can't even believe you can talk to him without using your wand". I role my eyes at him and lean my head on his shoulder, still holding onto his arm. 

We walk into the Great Hall and suddenly everyone stares at us. I hear some of the Slytherins whistle as Draco and I walk over to the table. Draco is very clearly blushing when we sit down together with all the rest. Blaise asks looking up from his plate, "So you two made up huh?". Draco tells them as he puts my books on the table, "Yes, she explained to me what was going on. It's not worth it to loose our bond over so we made up". Pansy asks probably just a bit too exited, "Did you also make out?". Draco's blush gets even worse and I tell her putting some food on my plate, "No, Pansy. We didn't". 

And finally all was well again. I have my friends back and things couldn't be going better with Draco.


	22. Draco Lucius Malfoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few blissful days for Nyssa and Draco, Draco does something to make Nyssa madder than she has ever been at him.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

Harry, Ron and Hermione invited me to go see Hagrid down by the Black Lake today. Hagrid had the hearing for Buckbeack this morning and of course all four of us want to know how it went. 

Both Hermione and I had helped Hagrid with the hearing, doing as much research as we could and help him with what to say. Harry and I sit down on the large rocks by the lake while Hagrid stands in it to his knees and is skipping rocks. Ron and Hermione are standing by the shore a bit further

The moment Hagrid says that Mr. Malfoy made sure Buckbeack was sentenced to death I pretty much start fuming. This doesn't go unnoticed by the people around me and Hagrid asks me, "Nyssa, what's wrong?". I grunt out getting angrier by the second, "I'm going to kill him". Hermione clarifies to a still confused Hagrid, "Draco. She’s mad at Draco. She asked him to make sure his father wouldn't do that". 

I take my wand out as I get up from the rock and yell behind me as I stomp back to the castle, "If you're looking for me, I'm hexing Malfoy out of existence!". Knowing it's almost dinner time I know he's in the Great Hall, just like pretty much the whole school and all the teachers. But at this point I'm so angry with him I honestly couldn't care less. 

I storm into the Great Hall and yell towards the Slytherin table while all eyes in the Hall turn towards me, "Draco Lucius Malfoy! You bette start running, you foul git!". I can quickly see a blond mop of hair emerge from the table. I walk over to him when I realize he's not going to run and point my wand at him. Before I even fully register the severity of what I'm about to do I give a wave of my wand and Draco gets stunned backwards, falling onto the ground with a loud thud. 

Before I can do anything else and work myself into even more trouble Dumbledore says rising from his seat at the teachers' table, "Ms Delacour! Lower your wand". I do as said and tuck it away back into my robes, still shooting daggers at Draco with my eyes. Snape and McGonagall follow Dumbledore down to Draco, who is still lying on the ground from my stunning spell. Dumbledore comes to me while Snape and McGonagall are looking at Draco, "Care to explain why you just stunned Mr. Malfoy?". I say probably just a tad too loud, "It's his fault! It's his fault the bloody Ministry is going to kill Buckbeack! He has that on his conscience. He's lucky I only stunned him". By now Draco is back to his feet and I say going for my wand again, "Your good-for-nothing father and you just killed a good beast. You should be ashamed of yourself, Malfoy". 

Dumbledore says as Snape gets Draco to the hospital wing and McGonagall is now standing next to him, "Ms. Delacour, once Mr. Malfoy has been checked and returns to the Slytherin dormitories, I want both of you in my office. Hand in your wand to me right now". He holds his hand out for my wand and my mouth drops open. Knowing I'm not going to get out of this, I just take it from my robes and hand it over. 

Dumbledore says as he walks back to the teachers table, "Everyone, calm down again. Dinner will be up soon". I stomp over to the Slytherin table and sit down next to my friends who, just like everyone else, are shocked I just did that. Blaise asks me eyes wide in shock, "Nyssa, why did you just do that? Surely that beast can't mean that much to you, can it?". I explain to Blaise as the food appears on the table, "It's not about the bloody beast, Blaise. It's about the fact that Draco lied to me. I asked him to make sure his father wasn't going to do exactly what he did today. Draco told me he wrote to his father and that he responded he wasn't going to ask for it. And now I heard that arse has gotten Buckbeack sentenced to death. I told Draco he cannot be like his father, and he proved to me that's exactly what he is". Pansy tells me cautious as to not make me blow something up, "Maybe Draco didn't lie and it was Mr. Malfoy who lied to Draco. You should talk to him". 

After dinner we return to the dormitories and wait in the Common Room for Draco to get back. Just before nine he walks through the portrait hole clutching his side in pain with pretty much every movement he makes. Draco sees me sitting in one of the couches and takes a step back right away and puts his hands up saying, "Nyssa, please. I didn't know it meant so much to you. I promise you, I didn't mean to hurt you. Just please do not stun me again, it really hurts". I role my eyes and look away from him while Pansy tells Draco, "Nyssa had to hand in her wand to Dumbledore. He wants to see you both in his office right now". Draco sighs, and I can't tell if it's from relief because I don't have my wand or out of annoyance for having to go to the headmaster's office. 

I get up from my seat and grunt at Draco, "Let's go". All the way to Dumbledore's office I can tell that Draco wants to say something but doesn't know what. He clearly knows he messed up and should be worried about me stunning him again. After saying the password to the statue we enter Dumbledore's office. And I know I'm in a lot of trouble when I see Snape is there as well. Dumbledore gets up from the chair behind his desk and tells me handing back my wand, "I talked to Professor Snape about the incident and heard that it's apparently normal for you to hex Mr. Malfoy when you get mad at him". I take my wand from him and tuck it into my robes right away. He now turns to Draco and tells him, "This means, Mr. Malfoy, that since you two are so close you get to decide what punishment Ms. Delacour will be facing". Draco's gaze shift from Dumbledore, to me, to Snape and back to Dumbledore.

He tells Dumbledore clutching his side in pain again, "I deserved to be stunned, Headmaster. I don't want her to be punished. I would much rather prefer we didn't speak of this again". Dumbledore nods and turns back to me explaining, "You are lucky he said that, Ms. Delacour. Thanks to Mr. Malfoy the letter we were going to send to your parents by owl stays here. Next time you stun someone, however, you will be serving detention with Professor Snape for the rest of the year and you'll be thrown off the Quidditch Team. Have I made myself clear?". I nod and look back down to the ground. 

Soon enough Draco and I are walking back to the Common Room. Draco has by now thought of something to say. He tells me as we're walking down a flight of stairs, "I'm truly sorry, Nyssa. Father wrote to me he wouldn't ask for it to be sentenced to death. I had no idea he would do it". I tell him shrugging my shoulders, "I sort of expected him to do it. I'm certain he knew you were asking because I wanted it. It's not like your father is extremely fond of me". Draco was about to respond but gets interrupted by Percy yell at us from the other side of the corridor we are walking through, "You two! Come here". I role my eyes and tell Percy as we walk up to him, "Shut it, Weasley. We came from the headmasters office, you moron. You can't deduct points from us, no matter how much you'd like to. And if you don't believe us I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will be willing to tell you. Now move and let us through". Percy just looks at us with an open mouth and I grab Draco's hand, dragging him past Percy. 

Once we're past him I don't let go of Draco's hand, and actually hold on tighter. We walk through the portrait hole into the Common Room and all our friends are still waiting for us. Pansy's eyes light up when she sees Draco and I holding hands. I let go of him right away and say walking towards my room, "I'm going to sleep". Pansy and Daphne run up after me, most likely going to bombard me with questions. 

I sit down on my bed while the two girls sit down on Pansy's bed, which is right next to mine. Daphne asks me while I take off my shoes, "What happened?". I explain to her taking my wand out of my robes and putting it on my bedside table, "Nothing. Dumbledore just gave me a warning and I was good to go". Pansy tells me rolling her eyes, "That's not what we meant and you know it". I change into my pajamas before telling her sitting back down on my bed, "Nothing happened, Pans. I've told you both before, Draco still is way too much like his father. And besides, I don't want anything with anyone this year". I lie down in my bed and tell them pulling the covers over me, "Goodnight". I close my eyes and hear some shuffling around me, probably being them getting ready for bed as well. 


	23. Summer time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa is back home for the summer holidays with her family. And she gets a special invitation from Draco.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

After another few very eventful months at Hogwarts, I'm finally back home. Ron told me about what happened at the end of the year at the Shrieking Shack, and it honestly gives me goosebumps thinking about it. Of course Harry and I have been writing a lot, his godfather being the main subject. Most of our time at home is spent playing Quidditch in the garden, usually me and Ginny against the twins and Ron. If I'm not playing Quidditch I'm reading in my room or writing to my friends. 

This morning mum called us out of bed earlier than usual, something about a surprise or something. I'm honestly still too tired to have really registered what she said. It's barely 6am when she dragged us all out of bed. I quickly grabbed one of Blaise's hoodies he gave me at the end of term and then run downstairs. 

The moment I walk into the living room I see a trunk, a trunk I know belongs to my older brother Charlie. I call to the kitchen, "Mum, what's Charlie's trunk doing here?". That question is answered when Charlie walks into the living room with a mug in his hand. I run up to him right away, wrapping my arms around him tightly. 

He tells me laughing, "Good to see you too, sis". I laugh as well and pull away telling him, "I missed you, Charlie". We walk into the kitchen and start on breakfast. The rest of my siblings soon come in as well, all of them greeting Charlie happily as well. Besides Percy, he's been as boring as ever lately. 

Over breakfast Charlie tells us all thrilling stories about the dragons he works with in Romania. 

A bit later this same day also Bill arrives at home, all of us being just as exited as we were this morning. The whole family, except Percy, sit down in the living room for tea. I can't help but ask my two oldest brothers, "What are you guys doing back home? Something special planned or something?". Charlie says giving me a bright smile, "Well, it happens to be your birthday soon, Nyssa. Since we haven't seen you since your 11th birthday, we thought it'd be fitting for us to both come visit for your 14th birthday". Bill tells me adding to what Charlie just said, "And we want to hear all about your first year at Hogwarts, of course". 

I give mum a worried look, not sure how much I should tell them. She tells me with a reassuring smile, "It's okay, dear. We've already sent them both an owl at the beginning of the school year to tell them about your sorting". At the sound of Charlie's laugh I turn back to him and he tells me not looking displeased or mad, "Yeah, a shock to say the least. But go on, we want to hear it all". 

I give him a smile and tell him sipping from my tea from time to time, "Well, as you know I was sorted into Slytherin. The Sorting Hat did say I would fit in all houses, but I think that eventually my ambition is what made it put me in Slytherin". Fred says laughing as he fills his cup again, "Yeah, I understand the Sorting Hat now. Ambition is not something you lack, and you're bloody cunning. Always have to get want you want". I give a Slytherin worthy glare which George replies to also laughing, "And her glares could kill you". 

I role my eyes and continue without responding to what my brothers said, "I quickly made some really good friends, also Slytherins of course. Teachers quickly liked me because of my knowledge on most subjects". Charlie asks me raising an eyebrow at me, "Even Snape?". I laugh at the look on his face and tell him nodding, "Yeah, even Snape. According to Fred and George he often boasts about me to his other classes". 

Mum tells Charlie and Bill sounding proud and exited, "Professor Dumbledore sent us a letter during first term about it. He wrote to us to say that Professor Snape was very impressed by Nyssa and she was awarded 50 points once for a perfect potion she made". Both Bill and Charlie's mouths drop open in surprise, making the rest of us laugh. 

Right at that moment Draco's owl lands on our coffee table. Bill asks looking at the owl, "Who's owl is that?". I tell him as I take the letter and give the owl a treat, "It's a friend's owl. I wonder what it's about". Ginny snorts and tells me as she sips from her tea, "A friend? If that's what you can call him". Charlie asks me as I open the envelope, "What does Ginny mean, Nyssa?". I tell him looking up from the letter without having read it, "Um, yeah that's a long story. We sort of fancy each other but we're not together. There's something he needs to do before that could happen". 

I look back down and read from the parchment, "Dear Nyssa, I have talked to my father about the incident with the Hippogriff and he asked me to invite you back to Malfoy Manor. There's a special event at the end of the summer I will be attending with my father. He wants you to come with us, he's certain you will like it. The event is the 25th of August. If it works for you sent me an owl back and just like last time, a car will be sent at 10 in the morning. This time on the 22snd of August. Hope this works for you. Love Draco". 

I mutter quietly under my breath, "Oh dear Merlin". Mum asks me exited at the thought of Draco sending me a letter, "What does the letter say dear?". I look up and tell her feeling the colour drain from my face, "He invited me to something at the end of the summer. An event with his father". Also dad looses all colour in his face. 

Bill asks me clearly confused, "Why does dad look like he is about to puke?". Fred explains to both Bill and Charlie sounding very amused, "Her 'friend' is Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy. You know how much dad hates Lucius Malfoy".

Both my brothers look just like my dad. I role my eyes and explain to them, "Yes, I'm friends with Draco. Get over it. I've already received enough glares and lectures from my other siblings". Charlie tells me slowly starting to regain colour in his face, "I mean, I don't know what he's like. I trust your judgement and just hope you don't take any crap from him". 

At that Ginny, Ron and the twins start laughing loudly, making me nearly spit out the sip of tea that was in my mouth. I wipe my face with a napkin while Ron explains between laughter, "She stunned him in the Great Hall, in front of the whole school and all the teachers. Snape had to carry him out of the Great Hall. It was bloody hilarious". Charlie and Bill start joining the laughter. 

Dad asks me trying not to laugh, "Why didn't we hear anything from that? Surely you would've gotten detention at least". I explain to dad helping myself to another biscuit, "Professor Snape explained to him that it was a usual thing for me to hex Draco. So Dumbledore gave Draco the chance to say what punishment he wanted me to have. Draco said he didn't want it to be mentioned again because he deserved to be stunned. That when professor Dumbledore decided not to send you a letter. He just gave me a warning and that was it". 

Bill asks me surprised but amused, "It's a normal thing for you to hex or stun him? How often do you do that?". Ron tells him laughing again, "At least once a week, that we know of. I'm sure she does it a lot more in the Slytherin Common Room". I tell Ron shrugging my shoulders, "Yeah, I do. He tends to get more annoying towards the end of the day. He gets really snarky when he's tired". Charlie says bursting out in laughter, "Oh wow, this is genius. I love you so god damn much, Nyssa. Bloody genius". All of us laugh yet again at Charlie's comment. 

After tea everyone went upstairs besides my parents, Ginny and I. Ginny and I help mum clean up while dad stays in the living room. I ask mum as we start cleaning the dishes, "Is it okay if I let Draco know I'll come?". Mum says nearly dropping the mug she was putting in the sink, "Dear, I don't know. I'll talk to your father about it but I wouldn't count on it. You know how much he dislikes Draco's father". I dry off my hands and nod, going upstairs feeling pretty disappointed.


	24. Happy Birthday to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa celebrates her birthday at the burrow with her family. The day is ended by a friendly game of Quidditch, Charlie gets just a tad frustrated with his sister's talents.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

Today is my 14th birthday and I couldn't be more exited. Mum woke me just a few minutes ago, at 9 in the morning. I 'accidentally' took one of Draco's t-shirts with me, and considering it's pretty warm out today I put that one on. 

Walking into the kitchen I am greeted by several Happy Birthday's from my family. I sit down by the table and start on the large breakfast mum has made. Ginny ask me right away, "So, have had any owls from certain people?". I role my eyes and tell her munching on some toast, "Daphne sent a letter last night already. There will be more throughout the day, I'm sure". Charlie asks with a mocking tone in his voice, "Popular at school, are we Nyssa?". 

Ron tells him laughing, "Oh you have no idea. Every guy wants her and every girl wants to be here. All the guys envy Malfoy for having what they don't". I role my eyes and say for the thousandth time this summer, "Draco isn't my boyfriend, Ronald". Bill chimes in with a grin on his face, "But you want him to be". I explain to Bill taking another bite of my toast, "I mean, maybe. But the real Draco, not the Draco he pretends to be because his father says that's how he should be. Once he can be the real Draco around me and our friends, I'll think about it". Mum says smiling brightly at me, "I'm glad that's how you think about it, dear. I'm sure the real Draco is a catch". 

I say looking at my plate uncomfortably, "This is so awkward to talk about in front of you guys, Merlin". Laughter erupts around me, my family clearly finding it funny. I can hear in my mum's voice she is smiling when she tells me, "You're going to have to get used to it, dear. I'm not planning on stopping any time soon". I role my eyes and just continue eating, memories of Draco and I flooding my mind. 

After breakfast we sit down in the living room and my parents give me several presents. They gave me several books and Ron gave me a set to maintain my broom, something Hermione and Harry helped him buy. Dad tells me smiling after I've unwrapped everything, "We have one more gift for you, Nyssa". I look up from one of the books they gave me and mum tells me also smiling, "Your father and I have talked about it, and we've decided you can go to that event with the Malfoy's". 

My mouth falls open in surprise and I ask my parents to make sure I heard it correctly, "You're letting me go to Malfoy Manor? And the event with Draco and his father?". Both my parents nod and I jump up in delight to hug both mum and dad as tight as I can. Dad asks me once I sat down next to Ginny again, "When is it that you're leaving?". I tell dad smiling, "On the 22snd. Same place and time as for New Year". Bill asks me with eyes wide of surprise, "You've been there before?". I tell him still smiling brightly because my parents are letting me go, "Yeah, once. For New Year. Draco had the manor to himself so he invited some of our friends for a week". 

I soon run upstairs to write to Draco. I dip my quill into the inktpot and write down on some parchment, "Dear Draco, I have talked to my parents about your invitation. And I gladly accept it. I will be at the same church as last time at 10 in the morning. I look forward to seeing you again. Love, Nyssa". 

Just as I finish the letter I hear mum yell from downstairs, "Nyssa, Draco's owl is here with a letter addressed to you". I quickly put the letter in an envelope before running back downstairs. 

Both my parents and my siblings are still seated in the living room, Draco's owl ruffling his feathers on the coffee table. I take the letter from the owl's beak and hand my own letter in return. I sit down in the free arm chair next to the one Bill is sitting in and I open the envelope. Instead of a letter there's a picture in it. 

Ginny asks me when she sees me smiling fondly at the picture, "What is it?". I tell her still looking down at it, "It's a picture of Draco and I. We're studying together in the library. Well trying to study. Draco was constantly making weird faces to make me laugh. We eventually got kicked out of the library because we made too much noise". Charlie's laugh pulls me out of my thoughts and he tells me as I look away from the picture, "I think you're in love, Nyssa". I role my eyes and mutter a quiet 'shut up' before going to my bedroom again. 

That’s where I notice a small note on the back saying, "Happy Birthday, Nyssa! When you come to Malfoy Manor (hopefully) I'll give you a decant gift. Love, Draco. Ps: there's a gorgeous outfit waiting for you if you do decide to join my father and I". I turn the picture back around so I can once again look at Draco and I trying to study. I put the picture on my desk and make a mental note to ask mum to frame it for me next time I go downstairs. 

Later in the day several owls fly into the house through my bedroom window, all with letters from my friends. Pansy and Daphne added some sweets as well, both knowing i have quite the sweet tooth. 

By dinnertime I go back downstairs and find all my siblings and both parents in the living room with a large home-made cake on the coffee table. Mum tells me as I sit down in between my two oldest brothers, "We're first going to eat cake. And if there's still some appetite I can still make something". She hands us all a slice of cake and dad asks me smiling, "And, had some owls by now?". I smile as well and tell him after taking a bite of the cake, "Yeah, quite a few actually. Some even added sweets to it". 

Charlie asks me as he gently bumps his shoulder against mine, "Anything else from lover boy?". I tell him bumping back just a tad harder, "No, I'm assuming it won't be till tomorrow". Charlie and Bill both laugh at this. I look up at Bill and take another bite of my cake when Bill tells me, "I would love to meet the Heir of Malfoy". I role my eyes at him and tell him as he also bumps his shoulder gently into mine, "I bet you do. But I wouldn't count on it to happen any time soon, dear brother of mine". 

After the cake is finished and we're all sitting outside Charlie announces loudly, "Okay, we're going to play some Quidditch. I haven't seen Nyssa play sine she was 10. It's time I see how good she is". Ron groans as he tells Charlie, "You're so going to regret that, Charlie. Barely anyone gets a ball past her expect Ginny. In fact I haven't seen anyone get a ball past her". I laugh softly and tell Charlie as we all walk back into the house to get our brooms and such, "He's exaggerating. Angeline Johnson got it past me a few times during Quidditch games". Ginny says laughing as we walk up the stairs, "Yeah, and we're the only two to get a Quaffle past her. She's bloody good, one of the best in 40 years according to the professors. They're always talking about it after Slytherin plays". 

I tell Ginny in a mocking tone, "You're just jealous Slytherin won the House Cup. And just so you know, I intend on keeping it that way for the next years". 

I grab my broom once I'm in my room and put on some protective gear to make sure I don't break any bones. 

Once I'm back downstairs in the garden Fred asks, "Okay, how do we do the teams? Charlie and Nyssa can't be on the same team though. That's not fair". Bill laughs shortly before proposing, "Okay, how about Fred, George, Nyssa and I against Ron, Charlie and Ginny?". Ron says shaking his head, "That's not fair either. Nyssa is too good". I tell him laughing, "I mean, so is Charlie. And we all know the Snitch is the most determinative thing in the game". 

Ginny then proposes smiling at Ron's comment, "Lets just see how it works with these teams". We all nod agreeing and then mound our brooms. Right before shooting into the air I ask dad, "Mind releasing the Snitch and Quaffle and keeping score?". He smiles at me as he gets up and releases the Snitch and taking the Quaffle in hand. The twins, Bill and I go over to our goalposts and I tell my three brothers, "Okay, well I obviously do Keeper and you three Chaser. Fred, you do Seeker as well?". Fred nods and we get into position. 

Dad throws the Quaffle into the air and Charlie quickly shoots forward, taking it in his arms and shooting forward towards me. I see the triumphal grin on his face before he aims for one of the goalposts. But people don't say I'm one of the best Keepers Hogwarts has known these many years for no reason, so I can obviously grab the Quaffle before it goes through the hoop. Fred zooms over to me and I pass the Quaffle onto him while George yells at Charlie, "We warned you! No one gets past her". I have to laugh when Charlie sticks his tongue out at Fred. He turns back to me and tells me, "I'm going to get you". 

Throughout the game Charlie is the one who usually tries to score, but he always fails. Because he's so focused on scoring he doesn't notice when Fred goes after the Snitch, this makes it very easy for Fred to catch it. I laugh yet again when Charlie realises his mistake. 

Charlie says as we land back with our feet on the ground, "Okay, bloody hell. I had no idea Nyssa was so good. It's literally impossible to get past her. I feel bad for all the Chasers at Hogwarts when they have to play against Slytherin". I laugh again as I get off my broom and tell him grinning at him, "I developed quite the reflexes with six older brothers, Charlie. I know when you're going to do what, just by the look in your eyes. Good luck ever getting past me". Charlie throws his head back in frustration and groans, making us all laugh.


	25. Second time at Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa goes to Malfoy Manor for the second time. This time to get to know Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy a little bit better. At the Manor Draco gives Nyssa her birthday gift.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

After saying goodbye to my family, I once again make my way to Malfoy Manor with my trunk full of my school stuff. Draco proposed for me to stay till term starts, making it easier for me. It took me a bit of convincing, but eventually mum and dad agreed. 

After a good two hours in the same car with the same driver as I had last time, I'm driving through the gorgeous drive way of Malfoy Manor. Last time I was too nervous to really pay attention to the beauty of this house so it's all still new to me.

I leave my trunk by the car, knowing Dobby will get it later and bring it to a guest room for me. Draco is waiting for me by the large front door, leaning against the doorframe with a big smile on his face. I greet him with a hug, burrowing my face in his neck and taking in the smell of him. Draco says laughing as his hands rest on my lower back, "You clearly missed me". I slap the back of his head not pulling away yet. Draco laughs even harder and pulls me closer saying, "I'm sorry, you're just so easy to tease". I just mutter against his neck, "Sod off, Malfoy". 

Draco pulls away and asks raising an eyebrow at me, "I'm Malfoy again, am I?". I tell him grinning like a true Slytherin, "Only when you annoy me". He takes a hold of my hand laughing again and gently pulls me into the big house. 

As we walk up the large stone stairs Draco tells me still holding on to my hand tightly, "Just a fair warning, my parents are home. So this time, maybe don't swear". I role my eyes playfully at him and hold onto his arm with my free hand. I tell him leaning my head on his shoulder, "That was so embarrassing. Your father looked like he hated me". Draco laughs and tells me kissing the top of my head gently, "It'll be fine. My father is always like that. But you don't need to nervous to meet my father for real this time. I talked to him and he promised to try and be nice". 

We stop in front a wooden door and he tells me letting go of me to place his hand on the handle of the door, "But you know with my father, that could be a challenge. Just know, he's doing his best". I nod and he opens the door, once again revealing the large and impressive sitting room of Malfoy Manor.

Draco once again takes a hold of my hand after closing the door and leads me towards where his parents are sitting. Narcissa gets up from her arm chair right away when she sees us walking towards them. Draco gently urges me forward with a hand on my back, into the arms of his mother. She says briefly hugging me, "It is so good to see you again, Nyssa". I smile pulling away and respond to her noticing Mr. Malfoy has also gotten up, "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. It's good to see you as well". Mr Malfoy extends his hand to me and tells me as I grab it, "Nice to see you, Nyssa". I say smiling polity at him, "It's good to see you too, Mr Malfoy. And thank you for having me again". He nods briefly before we all sit down again. 

Mrs Malfoy asks me right away, "And Nyssa, how were your grades at the end of the year? We heard from Draco you're an exceptionally bright witch". I look over at Draco before telling his mother smiling softly, "They were well. I received an Outstanding on most. Besides Herbology, there I received an Exceeds Expectations. It's never been my strongest subject". Mr. Malfoy tells me with a little of a forced smile on his face, "Our dear friend, and Draco's godfather, Severus Snape speaks very highly of you. He visited a few days ago and couldn't help but boast about you". 

I tell Mr. Malfoy a bit dumbfounded at what he just told me, "Oh wow, I had no idea he thought so highly of me. That's very nice to hear. Professor Snape is an outstanding teacher, I'm sure I owe most of my success to that". Draco tells his parents clearly amused, "She's always way too modest. Nyssa is one of the best in our year, if not the best". I role my eyes playfully at Draco and say grinning at him, "I'm not modest, Draco. I just prefer not to let people know how good I am, in case I ever have to us it against them". Mrs Malfoy laughs gracefully as she tells Draco, "Oh Draco, you were completely right when you said she's a true Slytherin. What a delight". I smile over at his mother, earning a smile back from her. 

Suddenly Dobby pops into the room. He tells Mr. Malfoy looking down at the ground, "Master, lunch in ready. Dobby has served it in the Drawing Room". The house elf immediately pops back out of the room and Mrs. Malfoy says turning towards Draco and I, "Well, we should get some food then. Nyssa, I'm assuming you're hungry". I nod without a thought and tell her, "Yes, I am indeed. Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy". She tells me smiling as we get up from our seats, "It's Narcissa, dear. And you are very welcome. It's a pleasure having you here". 

We walk into the Drawing Room and just like last time, my eyes nearly pop out of its sockets at how big it is. Mr. Malfoy asks me noticing the look on my face, "I'm assuming your own house isn't this big". I just shake my head, knowing that Mr. Malfoy knows the answer already and he's probably just trying to get me to slip up in Draco's presence. 

Over lunch Mrs. Malfoy asks me many questions about Beauxbatons and what life was like in France. For the first time since we sat down Mr. Malfoy lets himself be heard. He tells me again forcing a smile, "The Triwizard Tournament is being held at Hogwarts this year. Your friends from in France are one of the participating schools this year". My face lights up at this news. I tell Mr. Malfoy now getting confused, "The Tournament was discontinued in the late 18th century. I had no idea it was back". Draco chimes into the conversation laughing softly, "Why do you even know that?". 

I turn to the younger Malfoy and explain to him casually, "Read it somewhere". I turn back to Draco's parents when Mrs. Malfoy says clearly impressed, "That's impressive you remember so much of what you read". I explain to her after taking another bite of the delicious lunch Dobby made, "Healers told my parents when I was barely a toddler that I had photographic memory. But it's more like a Pensieve in my mind. I sort of can browse through my memories when I want to". Draco tells his mother laughing yet again, "She can, however, forget things she doesn't want to remember". I tell Draco with a smirk on my face knowing what he's talking about, "Again, my mind is like a Pensieve. Even with a Pensieve, you sometimes forget things". 

After lunch Draco shows me back up to my room. He tells me as we walk into the same guest room as I stayed in last time, "My father has never been so nice to a guest. I told you he was doing his best". I sit down on my bed and tell Draco shrugging my shoulders, "He was a lot more pleasant than last time sure. But he's still scary". Draco laughs and sits down as well saying, "You look tired, Nyss. Why don't you take a nap?". I tell Draco looking at the way too comfortable bed, "Hmm that actually sounds nice". Draco laughs yet again and tells me getting back up from the bed, "Go ahead then. I'll be in my room in case you'd need me". I smile thankfully at him before he walks out.


	26. It's raining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Nyssa have the time of their life at Malfoy Manor. Draco learns a very interesting and funny fact about the girl he fancies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> This chapter is just pure fluff, and I'm not even sorry about it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

It's now my second day at Malfoy Manor, and so far it's been surprisingly pleasant. Even Mr. Malfoy has been nothing but nice to me. 

And don't even get me started on Draco. That boy has done everything in his power to make me blush at least once every single bloody hour. Of course Draco finds it hilarious when I tell him I'll get my revenge. It's harder to make him blush when I want to than when I don't want to. 

Currently Draco and I are sitting in his room. I'm reading a book my parents gave to me for my birthday and Draco is just looking at me read. I ask Draco as I turn the page, "What are you looking at, Draco? You've been staring at me for a good 30 minutes now". When he doesn't respond I look up at him, only to see him blushing like mad. I throw my head back and say in between laughter, "Payback". He just shakes his head in amusement and tells looking back into my eyes, "Yeah but you didn't mean to". I role my eyes and go back to my book. 

Eventually I get a bit tired and fancy taking a nap. I tell Draco closing my book and putting it aside, "I'm tired. Can I have a nap here?". He tells me smiling softly, "Yeah, of course. Go ahead". I smile back at him and lie down on his bed.

After a while I still haven't fallen asleep. I tell Draco who is sitting across the room without opening my eyes, "Draco, come here. I can't fall asleep". He laughs and I hear his footsteps walk up to me, the bed soon dipping in from Draco lying down next to me. His arm wraps around my waist and he pulls me closer to him till my head is placed against his chest. He tells me barely above a whisper, "There you go". I nuzzle happily into his chest and soon enough fall asleep. 

I have no idea how late it is when I wake up again, not wrapped in Draco's arms anymore. I pet around the bed for a second, in the hopes of locating Draco. The door of the room opens so I look up at who it is. Draco smiles when he sees I'm awake and tells me lying down next to me again, "I'm sorry I left. Mother needed our letters to get all our stuff for the new school year". My eyes go wide and I say with a raspy voice, "Blimey, I completely forgot we still needed to get our stuff. I didn't take any money with me to buy all of that". 

Draco can't help but laugh at this and explains to me when he sees the confusion on my face, "Nyssa, my parents are very wealthy. They're paying for all your supplies". I stammer for a second before Draco tells me laughing again, "Mother isn't taking no for an answer. She insists on paying. And the first person to change my mother's mind isn't born yet". I sigh in defeat and just close my eyes again, making Draco laugh again as he mutters, "You're just adorable". 

Not long after closing my eyes, I hear raindrops clatter against the windows in Draco's room. My eyes shoot open in excitement and I tell Draco getting off the bed as fast as humanly possible, "It's raining! Draco, it's raining!". Draco gives me a confused look as I start putting on my shoes. 

When I see he's still in bed I grab his hand and pull him out of it, throwing his shoes at him. He asks me putting them on, "And why are we exited about this?". I stop in my tracks on the way to the door and spin around. I tell Draco putting my hands on my hips sassily, "You have so much to learn about me, Malfoy". He looks even more confused, but I've ran out of the room before he could ask anything else.

I hear Draco's footsteps running after me while I'm clumsily running down the stairs and nearly falling. I run out into the garden and a feeling of pure happiness fills me. I hear Draco yell over the sound of the raindrops, "Nyssa, come back inside before you get sick!". I yell back at him coming to a stop, "Oh relax, Draco. Let loose for a second. Come join me!". Draco looks highly amused but doesn't join me. 

I see the long garden and right away start running through the rain, down the garden. I turn back to the house and see Mrs. Malfoy looking down into the garden from the window. I give her a happy wave, which she returns to me quickly after. She suddenly disappears from the window so I continue running and jumping through the garden. 

Next time I turn to the house to see what Draco is doing, I see Mrs. Malfoy talking to her son with a camera in her hand. Draco looks back at me and shakes his head in amusement when I wave at him just as happily as I did to Mrs. Malfoy. 

I guess his mother convinced him because Draco joins me in the rain, calmly jogging up to me. I squeal in delight like a little kid, jumping up and down while clapping my hands. Draco pulls me into a hug, me having to stand on the tips of my toes to be able to wrap my arms around my neck. I laugh as I rock us back and forth, making Draco laugh as well. I pull away from the hug and grab his hand, pulling him with me through the garden. Draco laughs yet again as I start jumping around in the puddles, still pulling him with me. 

Draco stops me suddenly and pulls me closer to him, his arms wrapped around me tightly. He looks down into my eyes and smiles softly, making me smile as well. He leans closer, his forehead now resting against mine. He tells me closing his eyes, "Merlin, if mother wasn't watching, this would be a whole different story". My hands snake up into his hair and I laugh softly as I tell him, "She already knows we fancy each other, Draco". His eyes open again and he asks me sounding a bit nervous, "You think so?". I laugh yet again and tell him my hands gently playing with his hair now, "If she didn't before, she certainly knows now". 

Draco whispers a soft 'shit' as his eyes close again. My hand goes to his jawline and I trace it with my index finger, admiring his gorgeous features. Draco lets out a shaky breath, making a smile appear on my face. In an impulse I place a soft kiss on his lips. I put my head in his chest before Draco can give much of a reaction, my cheeks flushing a bright red. Draco says as he pulls me closer to him, "I can't believe you did that with my mother watching us". I respond to Draco the embarrassment clear in my voice, "I can't either, Draco. I just hope she doesn't tell your father. I'm pretty sure he would curse me into the next century". Draco laughs and just hums in response. 

Draco pulls away from me sooner than I'd like. He grabs my hand and pulls me towards the house, and his mother, who saw everything that just happened. I thought Mrs. Malfoy would be displeased, her husband surely having told her who my family is. But she looks like she is on cloud nine, camera still in hand. 

She tells Draco and I smiling brightly, "Took you two long enough". Draco tells his mother glancing down at me briefly, "Glad you're so happy, mother. But could you please not tell father yet. I'm not sure he'll be so thrilled". She nods, still smiling brightly, and says looking between Draco and I, "Of course, Draco. I'll let you tell him in your own time". His mother gives us both one more smile before walking into the house again. 

Draco turns to me and tells also having noticed the camera in her hand, "I think she took pictures of us". I laugh and wrap my arms around his waist, my head resting against his shoulder. Draco tells me realising we're soaking wet, "Lets get changed before we catch a cold". I nod and we walk upstairs to the bedrooms.

I walk into mine and see Dobby cleaning the room. He shrieks when he sees me, but soon smiles when he notices it's me. I tell Dobby smiling softly, "You can leave it like this, Dobby. Thank you for making the effort for me". Dobby's large eyes stare up at me and he nods saying, "Of course, Nyssa. Not a problem, Nyssa. Dobby will finish up later. Bobby thinks Nyssa should get changed before Nyssa catches cold". I smile friendly at him and thank him before he pops out of the room. 

I quickly get changed into dry clothes, hanging the wet clothes over the chair in the room. I sit down on the large bed and look out of the window, the rain still pouring down loudly against the windows. Dobby pops back into the room and walks over to the wet clothes explaining to me, "Master Draco summoned Dobby for the wet clothes. Dobby will make sure they dry up and are clean for Nyssa to wear again". I say a quick thank you before Dobby pops out of the room once again.


	27. Birthday gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gives Nyssa her birthday gift, a gift she won't soon forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> I have no idea how the Quidditch World Cup really went for the Malfoy's since it's not said in the books or movies. I just wrote it down like I imagined it would've gone so just go along with it :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

By the time it's 7 in the evening I have changed into a dress Mrs. Malfoy gave me this morning. Draco walks in right when I'm looking at myself in the mirror. I can see Draco smiling at me as he walks towards me. He tells me planting a kiss on my cheek, "You look lovely, Nyssa". I'm blushing lightly when I look at him through the mirror saying a quiet 'thank you'.

Draco reaches into the pocket of his expensive looking trousers and pulls out a small box. I turn away from the mirror to him and he places the small red box in my hand with a smile on his face. He tells me putting his hands back in his pockets, "Open it. It's a little preview of my gift". I look at the box and open it, my hand going up to mouth in surprise at the contents of it. 

I tell Draco looking back up at him my hand still up to my mouth in surprise, "Draco, you can't be serious. This costs more than what a Hogwarts professor makes in a whole month". Draco laughs softly and tells me taking the box from me again, "I know. But as the Heir of Malfoy I have a small fortune to my name already. When I told mother it was recently your birthday she agreed to help me find the perfect gift". 

I turn back to the mirror and see Draco taking the small but gorgeous silver necklace from it. Draco places it around my neck and fastens it, all with a bright smile on his face. He says glancing at me through the mirror, "Lets go to the Dining room. My parents are waiting to give you their gift". 

I spin around to Draco and tell him slightly shocked, "Draco! You mean to tell me this isn't all? You shouldn't waste your money on me". He just laughs and takes a hold of my hand, leading me to the Dining room. He explains to me as we're walking downstairs, "My parents have more money than they know what to do with it. And even though my father might not like you all that much, my mother adores you. She insisted on getting you a gift. I already told you that no one changes my mother's mind, not even my father". I gaze up at him fondly and squeeze his hand softly. 

We walk into the Dining room and are greeted by his parents. Draco and I sit down opposite of them and I give both of them a smile. Mr. Malfoy tells me as we start eating, "I'm sure that Draco has already told you about our gift to you, Ms. Delacour". My hand goes up to the small silver piece dangling from my neck and I tell Mr. Malfoy grazing it with my fingers, "He's told me you have a gift, but not much more than that.". Mrs. Malfoy tells me as she takes an envelope from the purse dangling from her chair, "My husband and I heard from Draco that you are one of the biggest Quidditch talents, so we thought we'd let you see a professional game". 

I look at Draco, eyes as wide as possible from shock. I turn back to Mrs. Malfoy and she hands over the envelope as Mr. Malfoy tells me, "The Quidditch World Cup finale is in a few days. The Minister for Magic has given me an invitation for four people to the Minister's box. So naturally, we would love for you to come". I practically choke on my food when he says that. I ask him unsure if I heard him correctly, "You mean to tell me we'll be seeing the finale of the World Cup with the Minister for Magic?". 

Mr. Malfoy nods and explains to me with a strained and clearly forced smile, "We'll be Apparating to the meeting point right outside the stadium at 5 in the evening. Before the game we have a dinner with some Ministry officials and the Minister himself. Then we'll proceed into the stadium for the game". My eyes nearly pop out of its sockets. I take a sip of the pumpkin juice to clear my dry throat and then tell Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, "Oh wow, thank you so much. You have no idea how much I appreciate it". 

I turn to Draco when he tells me with a soft smile on his face, "I told you the gift would be worth it". I laugh and tell Draco taking a hold of his hand under the table, "Worth it? Draco, I've never had a better gift in my life. A professional Quidditch match at this level is so much better than my wildest dream". Draco laughs again and raises the hand he was holding to above the table to place a soft kiss on my knuckles. 

The rest of dinner goes by fairly quickly, us discussing the World cup. A good two hours after we first sat down, Mr. Malfoy tells Draco and I, "You two are excused. I'm assuming I won't be seeing you till tomorrow, so goodnight". We both say goodnight as well before walking to Draco's room. 

I let myself gently fall on my back onto the bed and I tell Draco looking at the ceiling, "You have no idea how happy I am right now, Draco. The bloody World cup, who would've thought I'd ever get there". I look to my side when I feel the bed dip in and am faced with a smiling Draco Malfoy looking at me. He tells me tucking a pillow under his head, "If you keep playing Quidditch like you do now, there will be a day you'll play in the World cup". I turn on my side so our bodies are facing each other and tell him laughing, "Oh shut up. I'm not good enough for that". 

Draco laughs as well and gets back up from the bed, taking his shoes off and walking over to his dresser. He starts unbuttoning his dressed shirt and my eyes go wide when he slides it off his shoulders and it falls onto the ground, exposing his bare back. I quickly lie down on my back again and clasp a hand over my eyes. 

A few moments later I hear Draco let out a laugh and I feel the bed dip in again when he says clearly amused, "You can look again, Nyssa. I'm fully clothed". I remove the hand from my eyes and see Draco is leaning over me with a grin on his face. I role my eyes and say slapping his arm playfully, "Give me a warning next time, you arse". He just laughs and leans down to place a soft kiss on my forehead. 

He barely pulls away and his face hovers over mine, still with a grin plastered on his face. I gaze into Draco's stormy grey eyes for a while till I realise what he is getting at. I tell Draco not looking away from his eyes, "You can kiss me, Draco". His cheek flush bright red and he leans in, connecting his lips to mine. I can't help but place my hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to me. 

I mutter against Draco's lips, "If your father would see this...". Draco pulls away slightly and tells me gazing back into my eyes, "Yeah, but father is talking to mother downstairs. We won't see him any time soon". 

I place my hands on his shoulders and push him down on his back, me straddling his waist. I lean down and whisper letting my lips barely touch his, "We're not going to go too fast, Draco. I'm not ready for that". His hands go up to my lower back and he tells after gently pecking my lips, "That's okay, Nyssa. Just tell me where the boundaries are and I'll make sure to respect them". I peck his lips again and then sit up, still straddling his waist but now with a big smile on my face.


	28. The Quidditch World Cup part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Malfoy's and Nyssa go to the World Cup, where Nyssa gets a small glimpse of what life with the Malfoy family is really like. And a little heartfelt conversation between Mrs. Malfoy and Nyssa.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

On the morning of the World Cup finale Draco woke me up around 10 in the morning. His parents already had breakfast and had business to attend so we have the Manor to ourselves. I'm still lying in bed, not fully capable to open my eyes just yet. Draco came in 5 minutes ago to wake me for breakfast. 

I guess I took too long because Draco walks back into the room right now, laughing right away. He says as I hear his footsteps going to the windows, "Breakfast is ready Nyssa". I hear him open the curtains and sunlight fills the room, making me groan and turn away from the window. 

The bed soon dips in and I feel Draco cuddle up behind me, arm wrapped around my waist and our legs tangled together. I sigh out of satisfaction and wiggle closer against him, earning a chuckle from Draco. Draco says quietly into my ear, "You really need some food". I tell Draco as he plants a kiss on my cheek, "Sleepy, not hungry". He chuckles again and tells me getting up, "I'll bring some food upstairs so you can slumber for a bit longer". I nod and hum, happy Draco finally got the hint. 

Not long after I hear the wooden floors of the bedroom creak again, indicating Draco is back. I open my eyes and see Draco placing two plates full of food on the bedside table before sitting down next to me. I smile softly at him before sitting up straight, rubbing my eyes in attempt to wake me up. I tell Draco drinking from the water goblet he brought with him when he came to wake me up the first time, "I'm never going to let you talk me into something like that ever again". 

Draco laughs and leans over to place another kiss on my cheek before telling me, "We both know you enjoyed it just as much as I did". I glare at him and tell him as I now reach for one of the two plates of food, "We played hide and seek till 4 in the morning, Draco. It ought to be illegal for you to wake me up so early after that". He just laughs and tells me as I start munching on some toast, "It's adorable you think this is the last time that'll happen". I just groan quietly before continuing to munch on the toast. 

Once I finished both plates of food, clearly having been hungry after all, Draco tells me, "We still have the Manor to ourselves for another two hours before my parents arrive back home. So we can do whatever you want". I look towards Draco and tell him after thinking about it for a while, "I honestly just want to sit down in the garden with a book and some pumpkin juice. I still have to recover from last night for a bit". Draco laughs and tells me helping me out of the bed, "I'm honestly surprised father didn't hear. He's usually a really light sleeper".

Once I'm steady on my legs I put on a pair of socks and then my shoes. I take the book I've been reading and then Draco's hand, going down to the garden. We sit down in the garden furniture the Malfoy's have on their patio and Dobby soon brings us both pumpkin juice. I open my book and start reading, Draco just staring at me. 

Eventually Draco tells me getting up, "I feel like flying. Care to join?". I look up from my book and say getting up as well, "Yes please, I've missed it these past days". We walk over to what I assume to be the garden shed and Draco pulls out two brooms, handing one to me. We walk to somewhat the middle of the garden and mound the brooms, shooting up into the air. 

I ask Draco not daring to go too high, "You don't have any muggle neighbours, do you?". Draco gives me a look of disbelief and he says laughing, "You can't actually think we have neighbours, let alone muggle neighbours. You know how much my father loathes them". Right, his father is still a pretentious rich muggle hater. How could I forget. 

Now with the confirmation I can go crazy I decide to challenge Draco. I speed off on the broom, zigzagging through the air, making dives here and there, to see if he can keep up with me. I guess we must have been on the brooms longer than I thought since I see both Draco's parents standing on the patio. I tell Draco when he's noticed them as well, "Don't think I'm done with you, Malfoy. I think it's time I show off my flying skills to your parents". He has to laugh at that, but it quickly stops when I zoom away yet again. 

After another short while of me making odd manoeuvres in the air to see how good Draco is, I start descending towards Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. After we've both landed Draco puts the brooms away while I stay with his parents. Mr. Malfoy tells me sounding genuinely impressed, "You're a great flyer, Ms Delacour. I might have to come watch a game next time you play". I give him a genuine smile and say still being polite, "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I'd be happy to have you in the crowd". Mrs. Malfoy gives me a happy smile, apparently being over the moon her husband is starting to warm up to me. 

After lunch Draco and I are back in his room sitting on the bed. He tells me as I start reading in the same book as before, "Mother is going to help you get ready for tonight. There's a certain dress code for the dinner with the Ministry officials". I look up from my book and tell Draco sighing, "Yeah, I thought that might be the case. When is she expecting me?". He tells me smiling, "At 4. She'll come to the guest room". I close the book again and put it to the side before lying down. Draco asks me sounding confused but amused, "What are you doing?". I mumble snuggling into one of the pillows, "Nap". He laughs and I feel him lie down next to me. I scoot closer to him and burry my face in his chest, arms snaking around his waist. 

Eventually Draco gently shakes me awake. He tells me once he sees my eyes are sort of open, "It's 3.30". I groan as I sit up straight again and tell him rubbing my eyes to wake up a bit, "Right, I'm going to go to the guest room". I look back at Draco and see he is still lying down. I lean down to peck his lips, making a smile appear on his face, and tell him as I get out of his bed, "You should probably not wait too long with getting ready either. I'm pretty sure your father isn't very fond of tardiness". Draco can't help but laugh at that and he tells me sitting up straight, "Yeah, you're right on that one". I go over to the guest room and take a shower before Mrs. Malfoy gets here. 

Just like Draco said, Mrs. Malfoy knocks on the door and comes into the room holding a dress in her arms at exactly 4. She tells me as I walk over to her, "Draco and I picked out this dress for you. I hope you like it". I take the dress from her and admire it for a second before telling her sounding in awe, "Oh yeah, I like it. This is gorgeous". She smiles friendly at me and tells me sitting down on the edge of the bed, "Go get changed. I'll do your hair afterwards". I smile thankfully and disappear into the bathroom to get changed. 

When I walk back out, now wearing the stunning black dress, I hear Mrs. Malfoy gasp and she tells me as I look at myself in the mirror, "Now I understand why my son is so fond of you". I look down blushing which she of course notices. She tells me pulling out a chair for me, "Go sit down dear. I'll make sure your hair looks just as good as the rest of you". I do as said while the redness in my cheeks slowly starts to fade again. 

That is until Mrs. Malfoy asks me starting on my hair, "How are things going between you two?". I tell her looking down at my hands that are rested in my lap, "Pretty well, honestly. Draco has been nothing but great". I can just imagine the bright smile on her face when she tells me, "I'm glad you two have found each other. Draco has been so joyful ever since meeting you. I've never seen my son smile so much as he has these past two months". 

That's when the tone in her voice changes. She tells me now sounding rather serious, "But I do hope you realize your family is a bit of a problem. My husband and your father do not get along. And if I'm being quite frank, I don't exactly like your family either". I tell her nervously messing around with the rings on my finger, "Yes, I'm aware. But I can assure you Mrs. Malfoy, I'm nothing like my parents or siblings". She tells me starting to sound a bit less serious, "I'm glad to hear that. You are a lovely girl and my son very much adores you. At the end of the day, you make him happy. As his mother, that's the only important thing to me. I just hope Draco's father will come around soon. He's been waiting for you to say the truth to Draco because he thinks Draco will then take his distance from you". 

At this my heart breaks a little. I ask Mrs. Malfoy with a bit of a shaky voice, "Do you think he would if I told him?". She lets out a sigh and tells me still as serious as she was before, "I don't know, dear. It's hard to tell sometimes. He clearly cares a lot about you, but if he cares enough to rid everything he's ever been taught growing up is a mystery to everyone. I do genuinely hope you two will find a way out of it. You two make each other way too happy to throw that away just because of your families". I let out a shaky breath in attempt to contain the tears that are filling my eyes. 

Eventually Mrs. Malfoy has finished my hair and she did a beautiful braid in my hair, with some hair strands framing my face. Mrs. Malfoy leaves the guest room after giving me a reassuring smile, a smile that seemed so genuine that I believe what she said. I walk over to my trunk and take out a small black velvet box that hold a pair of green crystal earrings my best friend from France sent for my birthday. 

As I'm putting those on Draco walks into the room. He stops in his tracks when his eyes land on me, a smile appearing on his face. He tells me putting his hands in the pockets of his fancy black trousers, "Wow, you look even better than I knew you would". I turn towards him and smile thankfully. Draco sits down on the same chair I sat in when Mrs. Malfoy did my hair while I put on the heels that match my dress. I tell Draco checking myself out in the mirror, "I look so grown up in this". Draco gets back up and walks up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. He tells me after kissing my cheek, "You look fantastic, Nyssa". I lean into him and just smile at our reflection. 

A few minutes have passed of us just standing in each other's arms when I tell Draco, "We have to go, Draco. Your parents will be waiting for us". He kisses my cheek again and then lets go of me, letting me turn around. I smile up at him fondly and he leans down to gently peck my lips before taking a hold of my hand. We walk downstairs to the hall, where his parents are waiting fo us. 

Arriving there Mr. Malfoy asks me as he is putting on his coat, "Have you ever Apparated?". I explain to him a bit nervous to Apparate, "Only once". Mrs. Malfoy tells me having caught on to my nerves, "Not to worry, dear. Just hold onto my arm and close your eyes, closing them tends to help with the nausea". I smile thankfully and I put on a coat Mrs. Malfoy has borrowed to me for tonight. 

Draco walks over to his father and holds onto his arm, they soon Dissapparate out of the room. Mrs. Malfoy tells me right before we also Dissapparate, "It'll be fine dear". And then we're gone out of the Manor. 

Barely a second later my feet come back in touch with steady ground, and I've never been happier in my life to feel ground under my feet than I am right now. Looking up I see Draco and Mr. Malfoy standing just a few meters away from us. Mrs. Malfoy asks me placing a hand on my back, "You okay dear?". I just nod, not trusting to open my mouth just yet. We walk over to Draco and Mr. Malfoy before we walk to a large tent set up for the dinner we are attending. 

Draco's parents are a bit ahead of us and Draco asks me letting me take a hold of my arm, "Did it go okay?". I tell him letting out a sigh when the nausea has finally sort of left, "Yeah, I didn't throw up so that's something. That must have been quite the distance we did". Draco looks stunned at that but soon tells me a smile on his face, "And of course you know that". I playfully slap his arm and explain to him leaning my head on his shoulder, "Last time I Apparated was just to the nearby village. My dad explained to me that the nausea gets worse the further you travel. And the nausea now is so much worse than it was then". 

Draco asks me sounding curious, "You live in a muggle village?". I mentally face palm myself before answering truthfully, "Sort of. We live right outside the village and no muggles ever come there". He kisses the top of my head, probably having sensed the anxiety I always get when people ask questions about my family. 


	29. The Quidditch World Cup part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Malfoy's and Nyssa attend a dinner with some Ministry officials and the Minister for Magic.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

Right after entering the tent Mr. Malfoy says turning to Draco and I, "We have some people we need to talk to. You two can go off on your own, but do not leave the tent". Draco nods and then grabs my hand, pulling me away from his parents. 

We walk over to the table with drinks and Draco hands me a butter beer while I ask him, "Didn't your dad say this was a dinner?". Draco takes a sip before explaining to me, "Yeah, but there's first a reception. Dinner won't be served for another hour or so". 

I was about to respond when I saw a hand waving at us. And soon the one and only Pansy Parkinson has emerged from the crowd, still waving at us. I laugh and tell Draco waving back at Pansy, "Of course she is here". Draco laughs at this, offering Pansy a brief wave as well. 

Once she's reached us she embraces me into a tight hug. She smiles at Draco before saying, "I already thought I'd find you two here". Pansy turns to me and tells me apparently just now noticing my outfit, "Damn, Nyss. Looking good aren't we". I tell her smiling down at the dress I'm wearing, "Thank you, Pans. Draco's mother helped me get ready". She gives me a knowing look, already knowing Mrs. Malfoy likes me. 

Pansy tells Draco and I taking two butter beers, "Daphne is waiting over at our table. You should come join us". I look over at Draco, waiting for his answer. He tells me smiling, "Go ahead. I saw Adrian when we entered so I'm going to talk to him real quick. We'll find you guys later". I smile back and he places a kiss on my cheek before walking away. 

Daphne greats me with a hug just like Pansy did and Pansy tells her the moment we sit down, "Her and Draco were cozying it up again". I look down at my butter beer when I feel my cheeks heating up, remembering just how 'cozy' Draco and I have been getting these past days. I look back up when I hear the two girls fell silent, seeing them both look at me. 

I ask them unsure of what's going on, "Why are you looking at me like that?". Daphne tells me wiggling her eyebrows up and down, "You're blushing". I role my eyes and take a gulp from my butter beer before telling them, "Something might've happened. But we're still not together". That's when I hear Draco's voice say from behind me, "Hmm I'll have to change that then, won't I". 

He leans down to place a smooch on my cheek before he and Adrian sit down at the table, Draco pulling a chair closer to mine. Adrian says laughing when he sees the blush appear, "I'm not sure that's right, Nyss". I hiss back at him, "Oh shut up". Draco explains to me trying his best not to laugh, "I told Adrian already, Nyssa". 

I sigh in defeat and tell the girls, "Draco and I kissed". They start squealing, making both Draco and I laugh. Once they've stopped Adrian tells them smirking, "That's not everything". Draco tells Pansy and Daphne when they give us a questioning look, "My mother was watching us, with a camera in her hand. She hasn't shown us the pictures yet, if she took any". This time, instead of squealing, they fall silent with their mouths open. 

Pansy asks me sounding a bit in shock, "You two kissed with his mother watching? Are you insane?". I look over at Draco and see him gently smiling at me. I explain to the girls looking back at them, "It was in the moment. It was raining and he looked handsome, so I just went for it. And I might have forgotten Mrs. Malfoy was watching". Draco asks me with a satisfied grin on his face, "Oh, I looked handsome, did I?". I mumble under my breath, "Oh sod off you". He laughs yet again and plants another kiss to my cheek. 

As we're catching up Draco's parents walk up to us. Mrs. Malfoy asks Draco and I, "Is is okay for you two if we sat with some people from the Ministry?". Draco tells his mother smiling up at her, "Yes, of course". She smiles back at him and they then leave again. 

Draco asks me looking at the empty goblets on the table, "Want a new butter beer?". I tell him smiling softly, "Yes, thank you". He gets up and walks over to the table with drinks. Pansy tells me once he's out of earshot, "He's head over heels for you, Nyss. He never smiles at anyone like that, anyone besides you. I think our dear Draco is in love". I look down blushing yet again, knowing I'm the one who is head over heels. 

Thankfully Draco gets back with the butter beers so Pansy can't continue anymore. Draco sets one goblet down in front of me and asks me as he sits down again, "What are you blushing for?". Adrian says as all three of our friends start laughing, "I think she was thinking about you, Draco". Draco looks back at me, yet again with that same satisfied smirk. I role my eyes at him and say after taking a sip of my butter beer, "It's not the first time, darling. And you know that. You're the one who loves watching me blush". He also laughs and shrugs his shoulder before leaning in and kissing right at the corner of my mouth. Daphne and Pansy look at us in awe, both having a happy smile on their face. 

Just past six dinner is served and the people with me at the table are too busy eating they completely forget to taunt me about Draco. That is until Draco suddenly stops eating, frowns and then looks at me. I ask Draco looking back at him with a look of confusion, "Everything okay, Draco?". He shakes his head and tells me hooking his foot behind one of the legs of my chair, "No, you're sitting too far away from me". He pulls me closer to him and wraps his arm around me, making me giggle. I look up at him to kiss his cheek and mumble quietly into his ear, "My Draco is just adorable". 

Looking back at his face I see a blush rising, making a smirk appear on my face. Pansy asks me as she sees the blush on Draco's face, "What did you say to the poor bloke?". I just laugh and tell her casually, "Something that will probably spook through his head all evening". Pansy, Daphne and Adrian all laugh, probably assuming something else than what I really said. I just continue eating, Draco's arm still wrapped around me. 

After dinner Draco and I say goodbye to our friends and make our way back to his parents, who are waiting for us at the exit. Mrs. Malfoy tells us as we walk into the stadium, "I'm going to powder my nose before the game. Nyssa, are you joining me dear? We never know how long the game will go on for". I just nod and follow Mrs. Malfoy to the loo while Draco and his father go to our seats. 

She tells me as we're now also on the way to our seats, "I'm sorry I had to pull you away like that. I saw your family entering right before us, which means we would have probably bumped into them. I know my husband would have insulted them just to test you. And I didn't want you to be put into that position". I smile up at her thankfully as I say, "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. I appreciate it". She smiles back at me as we walk into the Minister's box locating Draco and Mr. Malfoy fairly quickly. 

Mr. Malfoy tells me as Mrs. Malfoy and I sit down with them, "I made sure to get front row for you, Ms. Delacour. It's the best spot in the stadium". I thank him smiling politely, taking a hold of Draco's hand. The Minister for Magic starts his speech and soon enough the game has started. 

When Bulgaria eventually catches the Snitch Draco tells sounding in awe, "The Bulgarian Seeker is so good. A shame they didn't win. He should've waited". I explain to Draco and people now start leaving the Minister's box, "They were never going to catch up. I think they started to get tired and Krum wanted to save some dignity. The Irish were just too good for them". Draco looks over at me with a bright smile on his face, giving my hand a squeeze. 

That's when we hear Mr. Malfoy's voice say, "Cornelius, how are you?". Draco and I look towards where the voice came from and see Mr. Malfoy talking to the Minister of Magic. Draco gets up and tells me pulling me up with him, "Come on, we're going to go over to them. We need to introduce you". I gulp and tell him trying to free my hand from his grip as he starts pulling me with him, "Oh no, Draco no. No, that's not a good idea". And before we know it we're standing next to Mr. Malfoy. 

He tells the Minister when he notices Draco and I, "Right, Cornelius, you know my son Draco. And this is Nyssa Delacour, a school friend from Draco". The minister looks at me and says as we shake hands, "Well, it's a pleasure. I've heard a lot about you, Ms. Delacour". My eyes go wide and I ask him as he lets go of my hand, "You know who I am?". For some reason the Minister laughs and tells me with a friendly smile, "Of course. Professors at Hogwarts are very impressed with you. And not just because you're top of your year. Everyone who has seen you play Quidditch always speaks very high of you. I've been told you are an extraordinary Keeper and are mainly responsible for Slytherin winning the House Cup". I tell the Minister a bit in shock, "Oh wow, I had no idea so many had noticed me". The Minister tells me still smiling, "They notice you, Ms. Delacour. If you keep it up, I'm sure we'll be seeing you play for the England National Team in no time. And maybe with you as Keeper we'll win a World Cup one day". 

I tell the Minister still very much surprised at the fact he knows who I am, "I think people speak a bit too highly of me, sir. I'm not nearly good enough to be a professional Quidditch player. I'm more aiming towards a job at the Ministry, it suits me more I think". The Minister's smile gets even brighter and he responds to me, "That's a good idea as well. You'd be a great addition to the Ministry. You could look into internships in the Ministry, we're always looking for people. And maybe this summer you could get a little taste of what it's like". I tell him also smiling, "I'll certainly look into it. Thank you, sir". 

The Minister looks back to Mr. Malfoy and tells him shaking his hand, "I have to go, Lucius. I'll see you around. And have fun". He smiles one last time at me and then walks out of the now almost empty Minister's box.


	30. Telling Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa finally reveals to Draco who her family is. And Draco doesn't have the reaction she thought he'd have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> I realised while writing this chapter I made a bit of a mistake with the birthdays of Ron and Nyssa. I realised while writing this that even though they're twins, I didn't write the story so their birthdays fall on the same day. I know Ron's birthday is in March while the chapter of Nyssa's birthday said hers was in August. 
> 
> Just overlook this, please. I'm going to think how I'm going to write it further on in the story. 
> 
> Thank for reading and I hope despite this little mishap, you still enjoy the chapter!

Nyssa p.o.v. :

On September first Draco and I are brought to the train station by a car from the Ministry. Mrs. Malfoy had seen us off in the hall of the Manor while Mr. Malfoy was doing gods know what in his study upstairs.

Ever since that fiasco at the World Cup, I just can't help but think Draco's father is a Death Eater and dad has been right about him all along. Even Draco said so, even he thinks his father had something to do with what happened to the muggles that night. 

Mum and dad wrote a letter to Malfoy Manor early in the morning after the World Cup, mum obviously worried to death something had happened to me. Thankfully none of us got hurt or anything. In mum's response she of course had to tell me how adorable she thought it was Draco felt obligated to protect me that night, making sure I made it back to Malfoy Manor safely. And if I'm being quite honest, I also thought it was adorable. 

Over the last few days Draco and I acted more and more like a couple, even though we haven't really established the relationship yet. We just cuddle a lot, and kiss a lot, and Draco can't help but tell me how beautiful I look every single time he looks at me. Even now in the car, Draco has it difficult to keep himself from staring at me and sneaking a kiss in here and there. 

I ask Draco after he pulls away from yet another short kiss, "Won't the driver tell your father?". Draco laughs and explains to me with a soft smile on his face, "Of course not. I highly doubt my father even knows the man's name. He's a driver from the Ministry, he won't say a word". I smile back and peck his lips again before leaning against the back of my seat. 

Draco asks me as he gently rubs the back of my hand with his thumb, "What are we going to do at school?". I look up at his face and see he's blushing, making me giggle softly at how cute he looks. I tell him giving his hand a brief squeeze, "You're going to have to be more clear than that, babe". His head perks up at the mention of the word 'babe', making me giggle yet again. He tells me blushing even more than he already was, "I meant with us. Are we going to keep acting like we have at the Manor? Or just not do anything at all?". 

I can't help but be in awe of how shy he gets when talking about us. I tell Draco tracing his jaw with the index-finger of my free hand, "It's up to you, Draco. If you want to keep things like they have been, I'd much rather keep it to just the Slytherins". Draco tells me leaning in to my touch, "I want to keep things like they have been, Nyssa. I don't want whatever this is to end just because we're going back to Hogwarts. But if you want to keep it to just the Slytherins, that's fine by me". 

Yet again I'm in awe of how perfect he is. I tell him pulling my hand away from his face and placing it on his knee, "The kissing and some of the details about us, I want to keep that to just the Slytherins. Just act around the rest of the students like you did when your parents were around. I just don't want everyone to make a big deal out of it. Especially not my brothers". Oh shit, too much information. 

Draco asks me giving me a puzzled look, "Your brothers? Multiple of them? They go to Hogwarts?". I sigh and just drop my head in his lap, once again feeling guilty about hiding it. I feel Draco's fingers slowly starting to thread through my hair, gently massaging my skull. Draco tells me sounding a bit guilty, "I'm sorry. I always forget you don't like talking about it". I sigh and muster up all my courage to look back up at him. 

I tell Draco trying my best not to have a panic attack, "I think it's time I have to tell you who my family is Draco. I just don't want you to drop me, please. I can't loose you just because I'm born into that family". Draco tells me picking up on the anxiety, "You don't have to, Nyssa. You know I don't want you to tell me out of guilt. There's no need to feel guilty. I know you are doing it for your family". I let out a shaky breath and explain to him holding on tighter to his hand than I thought was possible, "No, Draco I have to. I just don't want you to tell anyone else. I know you don't care anymore, but our friends will. Especially when they know who my family is. I'll loose everyone in a heartbeat". 

Draco just nods and tells me kissing my hand, "If you feel like you have to tell me, then go ahead. I care about you and I won't just drop you". I tell him squeezing my eyes shut because I don't want to see his reaction, "I'm a Weasley, Draco". 

When he doesn't say anything but also doesn't pull his hand away from mine, I open them again just to see Draco looking at me with a dumbfounded look on his face. He asks me uncertain if he heard it right, "You're a Weasley. As in, Potter's sidekick Ron Weasley. That's your brother?". I tell Draco feeling tears starting to role down my face, "Yes, Potter's sidekick is my brother. Twin brother, even. He's older by 29 minutes". Draco's eyes go wide when he finally realises what I have just told him. 

He tells me when he sees the tears on my face, "As I said, I don't care who your family is. It is, however, very clear to me why you were so mad every time I insulted them. I'm just glad you didn't turn out to be like the rest of your family". I tell Draco wiping the tears away, "Draco, I care about my family. Harry is also part of that family now, he's pretty much a brother to me. I understand you don't particularly like him, and I don't expect you to all of a sudden become his best friend. But please, for me, stop bullying him. He doesn't deserve it. He's been through enough in his life". 

Draco sighs and was about to respond when the driver tells us, "We have arrived at Kings Cross". We get out of the car and the driver gets us a trolley while Draco gets our trunks out of the car. We load it onto the trolley and walk into the station while the driver drives away, back to the Ministry I assume. As Draco and I are walking to the barrier, I can pretty much hear the wheels turning in his brain. 

When we arrive on the platform we quickly find our friends and load onto the train. Pansy, Daphne, Blaise, Draco and I all pile into a compartment together. Despite the fact that I wanted to give Draco some space to think about what I just told him, he still sits down next to me. I sit down with my back to the window, feet in Draco's lap. 

Pansy asks us looking at Draco and I after we've been on the train for a while already, "How have things been going with you two lovebirds?". Blaise looks up from the book he was reading to look at Draco and I. He asks us with a grin on his face, "So he finally did it then?". Draco tells Blaise laughing, "No, she did". I role my eyes playfully at him and just mutter, "Shut up". Both Pansy and Daphne laugh at this, Pansy telling Blaise, "She is the one who kissed him. In front of Mrs. Malfoy". Blaise tells me with an amused look on his face, "Good job, Nyss. Snogging your boyfriend in front of his mother". 

I once again role my eyes, this time at Blaise, telling him, "We didn't snog, you moron. As I have already told Pansy and Daphne, it was just in the moment. It was raining and Draco and I just ran around the gardens. He looked handsome so I just kissed him, not thinking about his mother and what she'd think about it. And besides, it's not because we kissed we're together". Draco tells Blaise laughing, "No, I have to officially ask her". 

Blaise closes his book and tucks it away before turning to us, and I have feeling I'm in for a round of questioning from my best friend. Blaise asks me with a grin on his face, "How did it happen? The first kiss, I mean. And I want all the details". I laugh shortly before telling him feeling Draco's hand reach for my own and lacing his fingers through mine, "As I said, it was raining. We were just about to take a nap when I heard the rain so I ran outside, Draco following me. I just ran through the garden, enjoying myself and being happy. I saw Mrs. Malfoy looking down at me through the window of the sitting room and waved at her, which is probably why she came downstairs. Draco was still standing inside but Mrs. Malfoy convinced him I guess, he soon joined me after talking to his mother. We just enjoyed ourselves in the rain until Draco stopped me and wrapped me into a hug. He just sort of leaned his forehead against mine. He looked handsome as ever with his hair all wet, I just couldn't help but admire him. And then I couldn't stop myself from just kissing him, not even caring Mrs. Malfoy was watching". 

Blaise tells me laughing, "Oh wow, you're crazy. Imagine if Mr. Malfoy saw that, he'd be pissed". The rest of us can't help but laugh either, and I'm sure we all imagined what Draco's father would've done if he had been the one to witness that scene. 

About an hour into the train ride there's a knock on the glass door of our compartment, making us all look that way. My eyes go wide in shock when I see it's Ron who knocked. Ron opens the door and asks me sticking his head inside, "Could we have a chat, please?". I look over at Draco and yet again see that his eyebrows are furrowed, like they always are when he's deep in thought. I get up from my seat and tell my friends before closing the compartment door, "I'll be right back". 

As I follow Ron down the corridor I ask him, "What was so important you came into our compartment?". Ron explains to me picking up on the anxiety I'm feeling, "Mum asked me to have a chat with you. Despite the letter you sent, she is still extremely worried about what happened. Especially because both her and dad think Draco's father was involved". 

We walk into the compartment and I slide the door shut before sitting down next to Harry. Ron asks me as he sits down opposite of me, "What happened to you at the World Cup?". I tell them giving him a reassuring smile, "Nothing really. Just like everyone else we ran into the woods and soon enough we found Mrs. Malfoy again. She Apparated us to Malfoy Manor right away". 

Harry asks me clearly being more interested in who the people in the masks were, "And his father?". I tell Harry looking his way, "According to Draco his father was most likely one of them. We went to the camping site to talk to some friends. Suddenly Mr. Malfoy was gone, together with Crabbe and Goyle's fathers. Not long after the Death Eaters appeared with the muggles". Hermione asks me also sounding more interested in the men in the masks, "So you think all three of them had something to do with the Dark Mark appearing?". I tell her shrugging my shoulders, "I don't know about the Dark Mark. But the thing with the muggles, for sure". 

We look up to the door when we notice someone standing there. I open the door for Draco and ask him slightly taken off guard by him being there, "What are you doing here? I said I'd come back, didn't I?". He tells me looking behind my at Harry, Ron and Hermione, "Um I was just wondering where you were, that's all. You've been gone longer than we thought you'd be". I give him a smile at how cute he is when he gets protective of me and tell him gently placing my hand on his cheek, "I'm fine, Draco. Give me a few more minutes, okay? I'm just catching up with them. My mother wanted to know if I was really okay so she asked Ron to talk to me, just to make sure. Go back to the compartment, I'll be there in a few". 

He gives Ron a not so friendly look before turning back to me and just nodding. I lean in to place a gentle kiss on his cheek and he then walks back down the corridor, my gaze lingering after him for a few seconds. I slide the door shut and sit down again, only to have the three other people with me giving me a curious look. 

I explain to them feeling the blush rise in my face already, "Draco and I are sort of together now, but not really. We just kiss sometimes and kind of act like a couple now". Hermione asks me apparently having picked up on my comment about mum, "When did you tell him?". Harry and Ron give us a confused look, not having any idea to what she is hinting at. I tell Hermione giggling at the two boys' stupid look on their face, "On the way over here. He's still processing it. He's been deep in thought all ride long". Ron asks me finally catching up, "You mean to say, Draco knows we're siblings?". I just nod and tell them getting up, "I should go, they're waiting for me. See you". I wave at them before stepping into the corridor and walking towards our compartment. 

I sit back down and notice Draco is yet again deep in thought. I tell our three friends taking a hold of Draco's hand which snaps him out of his thinking, "You guys should go check up on Crabbe and Goyle". They realise right away what I'm hinting at and leave the compartment. 

I climb into Draco's lap so I'm straddling him and tell him wrapping my arms around his neck, "Draco, you've been thinking so much that beautiful face of yours is going to get stuck in that frown". Draco looks to his left side, letting me know he's nervous. I lean down to place a kiss on his lips, making his eyes snap back at me. He tells me his arms now around my waist and pulling me closer to him, "I'm trying to wrap my head around it all, Nyssa. But just know, I'm not going to leave you. I care about you and your family doesn't matter. I'll even meet them if you want me to". 

I lean down yet again and say barely pulling away from our short kiss, "That won't be necessary. Not yet, that is. We'll wait with that". I can see relief flooding through his eyes, making me laugh quietly. I lean down yet again, this time completely loosing myself in it.

We hear someone clearing their throat, making me pull away from Draco who just roles his eyes. I look to the door to see Blaise, Pansy, Daphne and Adrian staring at us. I role my eyes and slide off Draco's lap, leaning back against the window. They all sit down and Blaise says laughing seeing Draco's glare, "I think we interrupted something". I throw him a glare as well as telling him, "Yes, you did. But honestly, I don't care at this point. You're going to see so much more of it". I straddle Draco again and just lean down to kiss him, Draco going along with it right away as my hands take a hold of his face.

I eventually have to pull away because of the lack of air but I keep gazing at Draco's face. A face of pure bliss, his eyes closed and lips still slightly parted from the kiss. I can't help but keep holding his face with both my hands, gently rubbing his cheeks with my thumbs. Draco tells me lazily opening his eyes, "You pulled away too soon, baby. I'm not done with you yet". He leans in again and placing another soundly smooch on my mouth. I tell him pulling away a lot earlier than he wanted to if his unsatisfied groan indicates anything, "Not now, Draco. You'll have to wait till we're alone". He has an amused look in his eyes when he opens them again, helping me back into my seat.


	31. Back at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slytherins are back at Hogwarts, where they find out how different this year will be.

Nyssa p.o.v. : 

Once we're out of the train I hear Daphne groan in annoyance at the rain pouring down. We hurry to the carriages and I say as we start driving up to the castle, "This is seriously the only thing I despise about being back home. The bloody rain. It makes everything so gloomy and depressing". Draco asks me confused as his hand finds mine and holds it firmly, "It doesn't rain in France?". I laugh shortly before explaining to him, "Not as much as here. It rains maybe like once a month, expect in the winter. Here it rains every bloody week at least twice".

Once in the castle we make our way to the Slytherin table and Draco says sitting down, "Imagine the first years now. On those little boats on the lake in this weather, they're going to be soaked". Obviously having no idea what Draco is talking about, I ask him our hands still intertwined, "Boats? What boats?". Blaise says suddenly sounding exited, "We know something you don't!". I tell him rolling my eyes playfully, "Well, yeah. I don't know if you remember, but this is only my second year at Hogwarts. I have no idea what kind of traditions this school has". Draco explains to me laughing, "First years get to the castle in small boats across the Black Lake, instead of in the carriages. At the graduation, last years are brought from the castle to the train in the same boats. It's a sort of symbolic thing". 

Not long after, the first years walk into the Great Hall with McGonagall leading them forward. And just like Draco had said, they're soaked. One of them is even wearing what I assume to be Hagrid's coat, guess he fell in. I ask Draco suddenly remembering what his father had told me at one of the dinners I had at Malfoy Manor, "When do you think Dumbledore is going to announce the Tournament?". Daphne asks Draco and I confused, "What Tournament?". Draco tells Daphne also giving an answer to my question, "I'm sure Dumbledore will say that in his speech". Draco looks down at me with a grin. And I'm reminded this boy enjoys knowing stuff other people don't just a bit too much. 

After the Sorting, dinner appears on the table. Once dinner has been finished the Great Hall once again falls silent for what Dumbledore has to say. He tells us about the new objects that are forbidden inside the castle, and the usual reminder about the Forest and Hogsmeade. That's when Dumbledore drops a bomb by saying the inter-house Quidditch Cup is cancelled. I look at Draco, confusion and panic clear in my eyes. He just gives me a reassuring smile, clearly already knowing what is coming next. Dumbledore continues saying after a bit of murmuring through the Great Hall, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -". 

But right in that moment he gets interrupted by the deafening thunder and the door of the Great Hall opening to reveal a man. I recognize the man right away, dad having told me about him when I first told him I'd like to become an Auror. Mad-eye Moody was, according to dad, one of the best Aurors. Ron always said half of the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him. 

Soon enough Dumbledore tells us that this man will be our new DADA teacher. I give Draco an exited smile telling him, "Defense Against the Dark Arts is going to be bloody fantastic with Moody". Pansy asks me uncertain, "Moody? Isn't he an Auror?". I explain to her as I watch Moody sit down at the teachers table, "Former Auror. He's a dear friend of my dad actually. According to him, Alastor Moody is one of the best Aurors Great Britain has knows. Probably why his face is so distorted". 

Dumbledore clears his throat, making everyone is the Great Hall turn back to him. Dumbledore continues telling us, “As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

I hear Fred say his voice carrying through the entire hall, “You're JOKING!". The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, including some of the Slytherins, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

He tells Fred still smiling at him, “I am not joking, Mr. Weasley, though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar."

Professor McGonagall clears her throat loudly, Dumbledore realizing this is not the time to tell a joke. He briefly explains what the Tournament is and how it is yet again being held, despite the high death toll. 

That's when Dumbledore says, "The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money" which is exactly what I've been waiting for. I can't keep the happy and satisfied smile from appearing on my face. 

However not everyone is as happy as I am when Dumbledore tells us about the age restriction. Blaise asks me still seeing the smile on my face, "Why are you so happy? He just told us we're not allowed to put our names forward". I tell Blaise excitedly, "I don't want to compete, Blaise. I'm exited because I'm going to see my friends back. The Tournament is nothing for me". 

We turn back to Dumbledore who is now saying, "The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected". 

Suddenly Dumbledore's eyes are on me as he tells me, "Nyssa Delacour, considering you are a former student of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, you've been requested to show around the student of Beauxbatons. I'm sure they'll all be very exited to see you again". I just offer him a smile, hopefully making it clear that I'd be happy to show them around. Dumbledore then sends us on our way to the dormitories. 

Draco asks me as we're walking down to the dungeons, "Do you have any idea who of your friends are coming?". I tell him still smiling excitedly, "I do, sort of. I'm sure Fleur and Gabrielle will come, although Gabrielle is still too young to compete. They wouldn't miss the chance to come see me". Daphne asks me as we walk down the corridor towards our Common Room, "Aren't that the girls from the family you stayed with?". I nod and tell all four of my friends, "Yeah, Fleur and Gabrielle are pretty much like sisters to me. We haven't seen each other since I left France over a year ago now. I'm glad I'll be seeing them".

We walk into the Common Room and sit down in our usual couches, Draco pulling me close to him by his arm around me. I lean my head on his shoulder as our hands once again find each other. Adrian tells us as he sits down across from us next to Blaise, "You two seriously can't keep your hands off of each other". I role my eyes and tell him snuggling closer to Draco, "No, I can't. And if you don't like it, close your eyes. I'm not planning on stopping". Adrian just laughs and then gets into conversation with Blaise. 

After a while Adrian turns to me and asks me curiously, "Who is actually Quidditch Captain now? Marcus graduated last year". I pull away from Draco and tell Adrian grinning, "You'll see soon enough. Snape already booked the pitch for us for try-outs. The new Captain will lead them". 

Adrian tells me not sounding very happy, "I can't believe we have to try-out every year for the team. I mean, I've been on it for years, there's no way they're going to suddenly not put me on the team". I explain to him rolling my eyes at how cocky he is, "That's not the point. It's just one of the many rules the team has to follow. Even if we wanted to, we wouldn't be allowed to change it. Believe me, Marcus and I tried last year. Snape was all for it and brought us to Dumbledore, who just stamped the idea into the ground without even listening to what we had to say". 

Once I'm sure pretty much all of Slytherin house is in the Common Room, Draco and I stand up from the couch we were sitting on. We stand at the portrait hole and Draco yells loudly into the Common Room, "Everyone, please look this way". Once all eyes are on us I tell my fellow Slytherins with a smile on my face, "Hello everyone. For the first years, I'm Nyssa Delcour, I'm Keeper on the Quidditch Team. Since our last Captain, Marcus Flint, graduated last year we needed a new one. I'm happy to announce I will be taking on that role from today on. Try-outs for the team are this Saturday at 2. Just come down to the Quidditch pitch with your broom. Our Seeker Draco Malfoy, who is standing next to me, will be helping me out that day. This also means that the spots for Keeper and Seeker are not open. I hope to see you Saturday". Most of the people start clapping, exited they have another chance at making the team.

When we sit back down with our friends Adrian tells me in shock, "I should've known. Of course Marcus made you captain. That's why he let you lead some of the trainings last year". I tell Adrian laughing at his face, "This also means you don't have much to worry about. Unless there are several unbelievably good Chasers trying out this year, I don't think you'll loose your spot. I'm really just looking for someone to replace Marcus". 

Blaise asks me confusion taking over his face, "Wait, why are you doing try-outs this year? Didn't you hear Dumbledore say there is no Quidditch this year". I explain to Blaise obviously amused by his confusion, "I want a strong team. Doing try-outs this year means we won't have to next year. I'll still have to ask Dumbledore to make sure, but that's what he said last year. I want to make sure our new Chaser is well worked into the team before we play a game next year. We'll just practice this year and make sure they are good enough. That way, next year we'll be able to absolutely crush the other houses. I don't want to give Gryffindor the satisfaction of beating us".

I can hear Draco laugh and tell Adrian as he pulls me into his chest yet again, "I warned you, mate. She's feisty as hell. She's hell bent on beating Gryffindor". We then hear the voice we know belongs to our Head of House tell Draco, "As it should be. I have a bet with some of the other teachers". He sits down in an arm chair close to the couches we're sitting in and says now turning to me, "I'm counting on you, Ms. Delacour. I'm sure you'll do great as new captain". I smile thankfully at him, being glad Snape has my back. 

Snape apparently just then notices the position Draco and I are sitting in, me snuggled into him with my head on his shoulder while our hands our holding each other's. Snape asks Draco with a glint of amusement on his face, "You still did it then? Despite your father's warnings?". All our friends suddenly turn to us, interested in what Snape will say. I look up at Draco and see he's blushing when he tells Snape, "Yes, I did. Father doesn’t know yet though, and I'd like to keep it that way for now". Snape starts looking more amused with every word Draco says, honestly worrying me a bit. Snape says obviously having caught on to my worries, "Not to worry, Draco. Your father won't be hearing it from me. I'm glad you decided not to listen to him for once. Your mother was right, Draco. You two care too much about each other to loose that just because your families share different believes regarding non pure-bloods". Snape offers me a genuine smile before standing back up and starting to go around the Common Room, mainly talking to first years. 

I turn to Draco and tell him a bit surprised Snape is so okay with this, "I'm not sure that's what I expected his reaction to be. But I'm glad it was". Draco lets out a sigh of relief and nods as he respond to me, "Yeah, right with you. Imagine if he told father, I'd be a dead man". I just laugh at him before leaning in and placing a gently kiss on his lips, making a soft but genuine smile appear on his face.


	32. Imperius Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few weeks of Nyssa back at Hogwarts, including a demonstration of the Imperius Curse in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

The first few weeks of term went as smoothly as ever. Classes went well, even though most of them were unbelievably boring. Especially DADA went great. Moody is a nut job who for some reason loves showing us things that would make the Ministry have a mental breakdown if they'd know, but he was a great teacher. At least we now know the effects of the three Unforgivable Curses. 

Draco asks me as we're walking down the corridor to another DADA class, "Is Mad-Eye really a friend of your father?". I look up at him and tell him smiling, "Yeah, they met during the Wizarding War. I don't know much about it. My parents don't like talking about it". Draco asks me as we walk into the class and sit down in our usual spot in the back with the rest of our friends, "Why not? It's not like you can't read all about it in books". I explain to him taking out all my stuff for class, "Both mum's brothers died, murdered by Death Eaters. They were on the Order of the Phoenix. Mum always goes white when thinking about it, so I don't ask any questions". 

Before Draco can give much of a reaction Moody walks out of his office telling the class, "Today we're going to learn more about the Imperius Curse. I'll be putting it on you each in turn, to demonstrate the power and to see if any of you can fight it". Of course Hermione has to say something about it being illegal, making Draco role his eyes. Moody quickly quiets her and then starts his class, calling us forward one by one. 

Most of the students did remarkable things, like Neville who performed some incredible gymnastics. That's when Moody calls me forward. I give Draco a scared look, not entirely sure how I feel about it. Draco just smiles at me before I get up and walk to the front of the class. Also Harry offers me a smile before Moody puts the curse on me. 

It feels like I'm about to float, a feeling of happiness taking over. That's when I feel the urge to suddenly act like a cat. Like I need to get on all fours and meow for some reason. Even though it's an overwhelming urge, the still rational part of my brain wonders why I should do that. There's now two voices in my head: one telling to act like a cat, the other telling it's kind of stupid and there's no reason to. I give a little quirk of my arm, as if pretending to be a cat washing it's head, but not entirely reaching my head. 

Just as sudden as the overwhelming feeling washed over me, it leaves my body again. A breath of relief washes over me, glad I don't have to try and fight it any more. Moody yells out at the class in excitement, "This is how you do it, everyone. That's how you fight it. Very impressive, Delacour. Very impressive indeed. Even the most powerful of wizards would have trouble getting you to do anything for them. That’s 50 points to Slytherin”. I sigh in relief yet again when he lets me get back to my seat, calling Harry forward. 

Draco tells me as I sit down again, "Wow, I knew you were a remarkable witch, but this tops every single one of my expectations". I smile at him as I lean into Draco's side, tired out of having to fight off that bloody powerful curse. Draco's arm once again makes its way around my waist to pull me even closer to him, like he does pretty much every time Draco and I sit down next to each other. 

Moody put poor Harry through the Imperius Curse four times, till he was able to throw off the curse completely, before he dismissed class. Blaise says as we all walk out of class together, "Now I understand where he gets the name from. He's mad!". I can't help but laugh at his remark, noticing he looks tired as well from this class. Daphne asks me as we walk towards the Entrance Hall, "How did you fight it off? All I could think about was just do it, only to get rid of nagging voice in my head". I tell her laughing shortly, "Because there was another nagging voice in my head, telling me how stupid it is to just act like a cat".

Walking into the Entrance Hall we see a large crowd surrounding the notice board on one of the walls. However when people noticed what they call 'The Slytherin Royalty Couple' arriving, they started to make way for us so we can see what it's all about. 

Ever since people started realising Draco and I were sort of together, it's still not official, they did these sort of things more often. Without us even having to ask they would go to the side to let us through. Draco always joked people thought I'd hex them if they didn't, my hexing now being pretty notorious throughout the entire school. Even though it was definitely odd, and my brothers kept teasing me about it every chance they got, I actually didn't really mind.

When we look at the notice board we see a piece of parchment stuck to it. The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang delegations will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday 30th, October. Lessons will be ending 30 minutes earlier that day so we can bring our bags to the dormitories before assembling at the front of the castle to welcome them. 

I turn to Draco excitedly and tell him smiling brightly, "A week! That's just a week away". He laughs and plants a kiss on my cheek, some of the students around us being in awe at the sight of Draco Malfoy being so gentle. Draco and I return back to our friends, me telling them about the news right away. 

The rest of the week, all you can hear inside the castle walls are rumours about the Tournament. About who would put their name forward, but mostly about how different the students from the two other school would be from us. 

The day of the delegations' arrival we're sitting at the Slytherin table during lunch, just having some small talk as we eat. That is until Pansy asks me sounding like she actually means it, "Nyssa, do we have to act any different or say anything so we don't come off as rude towards them?". I look up from my plate and tell her speaking around my mouthful of food, "Not really. Just know, most girls from my previous school are big huggers. They'll probably just attack you into a hug, but that is a good sign. For the rest, don't try and speak French, that's just weird. Really just be yourself, they'll like that more than anything".

Later that day, after our double Potions, we get back to the dormitories and drop off our bags. As we're making our way to the Courtyard Dumbledore stops us in the corridor. He says turning to me, "Remember you have to show them around. They'll be joining us at the feast tonight. After that, instead of going to your Common Room, please come forward to the teachers' table to show them around. A quick tour is enough, just make sure they know how to get from their dormitories to the Great Hall". I ask Dumbledore as we start walking with him to the Courtyard, "Where is it they'll be staying?". He tells me smiling, "They'll be bringing their own". 

We stay behind by the large oak door while Dumbledore goes to join the other teachers. I say to no one in particular, "Guess they're coming in Le carrosse. Of course Madame Maxime would do that". Draco asks me sounding really confused, "The what now? And who is Madame Maxime?". I laugh shortly before explaining to him, "Le carrosse are carriges, pulled by winged horses. And Madame Maxime is the Headmistress". Pansy asks me also looking confused, "Are you going to be speaking French with them?". I just nod, seeing the carriage from Beauxbatons flying towards the school. 

Once the carriage has safely landed on Hogwarts grounds, a ship rises from the Black Lake, obviously being the choice of transport by Durmstrag.


	33. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa is reunited with Fleur and Gabrielle after a long year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> As you will see in this chapter, French is actually my second language. This is the reason why I wrote some of the conversations in French. But not to worry, I made sure to translate it for everyone who doesn't understand French. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Nyssa p.o.v. :

After both schools had arrived Dumbledore sent us back inside to the Great Hall for the feast. Draco asks me as we sit down at the Slytherin table, "How are you feeling?". I tell him looking longingly at the door, "Nervous, but exited. I honestly just want to hug them". Pansy says laughing when she notices my bouncing leg, "I've never seen you this nervous before, Nyss". I just shoot her a glare before turning back to the door. 

Just then Dumbledore announces loudly into the Hall, "Everyone, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress Madame Maxime". The doors of the Great Hall open and a bright smile takes over my face when I see a small group of people in those very familiar blue silky robes entering. At the end of the group are Fleur and Gabrielle, Madame Maxime right behind them. 

Blaise asks me as all of the other students' eyes fall upon Madame Maxime, "The Headmistress is a giant?". I explain to him still looking at the two girls that had been sisters to me in France, "She always insists she just has big bones. Never admitted she is one, but yeah. The Headmistress is a giant". Right when they reach the front Fleur's eyes catch mine, my smile getting even brighter when she realises it was me. 

She gives Madame Maxime a questioning look and right when she nods at Fleur, Fleur breaks out in a run towards me. Without even giving it a thought I get off the bench and run up to her, wrapping her into a hug the moment she reaches me. I hear her say excitedly to me, "Enfin. Cela fait trop long temps (Finally. It's been too long)". I can't help but laugh as I just hug her tighter, tears of happiness starting to fill my eyes. When we pull away I see I'm not the only one who's crying. 

Without saying anything else Fleur grabs my hand and drags me to the front of the Hall where the rest of the girls are waiting, all Hogwarts students now watching us. Gabrielle is the first one to wrap me into a hug as well, her arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Since she is not thinking about pulling away anything soon, I just hug the other ladies with Gabrielle still clinging onto me. 

After the normal greetings and saying how much we missed each other I turn to Madame Maxime. I bow shortly before looking up at her and say both of us smiling, "Bonjour, Madame Maxime. C'est bon de vous revoir (Hello, Madame Maxime. It's good to see you again". She bows back at me and I then turn back to the girls. I tell them hinting at all the people watching us, "Je dois retourner à mon siège. Nous en parlerons plus tard (I have to get back to my seat. We will talk later)". They all wave at me before I return to my seat, Gabrielle still clinging onto me. 

I tell her as we reach my friends, "Gabrielle, retournez à Fleur. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Je te promets (Go back to Fleur. We will see each other soon. I promise". She looks up at me and sticks out her pinky finger, me hooking mine behind hers right away. She gives me one last hug before running back to Fleur. 

I sit down again at the table and just look at Fleur and Gabrielle, being way too happy to take my eyes off of them. My eyes get pulled to Draco when he tells me with a gentle smile on his face, "You get like twice as gorgeous when you speak French". I tell him laughing before planting a kiss on his cheek, "I still speak with an English accent, unfortunately". Blaise asks me as we all look at Gabrielle, who is excitedly waving at me, "Is that Gabriella?". I tell him as I wave back at her, "It's Gabrielle, but yes. That's her". Pansy tells me laughing at how exited she is, "I think she missed you, Nyss".

Once the guys from Durmstrang and their Headmaster have arrived, the feast is started by Dumbledore. Draco asks no one in particular when he sees some of the dishes on the table, "What are these things?". I tell Draco laughing at how confused he is, "French and Bulgarian dishes. Pretty sure that was done by Dumbledore to make them feel more welcome". Draco asks me looking at one of the dishes, "Are those snails?". I laugh yet again and explain to him grabbing one and showing it to him, "It's what they call des escargots in France. Just try it, it's not that bad". 

He takes it from me and gives me a questioning look, clearly having no idea what he's supposed to do. I laugh yet again and take one for my own. I tell Draco showing it to him, "Just go into it with your fork and pull it out. Don't think about it, just put it in your mouth". He does as I showed him and puts it in his mouth, having to think hard about what he thinks. He swallows and tells me going for his pumpkin juice right away, "Nope, gross. Never doing that again". I role my eyes playfully at him as I take another one for myself. 

Not long after I hear Fleur call from the table they've been sat at, "Nyssa, viens ici (come here)". I excuse myself from my friends before happily walking over to them. I sit down between Fleur and Gabrielle and right away start happily chatting with all the girls, catching up on all the things that have been happening in France since I've left. 

During the feast Dumbledore explains how the champions are chosen and shows us the Goblet of Fire. Of course all the girls are very exited about the Tournament, all of them wanting to be the champion for Beauxbatons. Gabrielle and I are just sniggering at how exited everyone is, neither of us understanding the hype. 

Once the feast is over I tell the girls before walking back to my friends, "Je vais chercher mon sac et ensuite je vous ferai visiter le château (I'm going to get my bag and then I'll show you around the castle)". I pick up my bag and tell my fellow Slytherins, "I'm going to show them around the castle. I'll see you guys back in the Common Room". Most of them just nod, except Draco. He asks me with a somewhat hopefully look in his eyes, "Can I come with?". I smile softly at him saying, "Of course". He also says goodbye to our friends and follows me back to my former school mates. 

As we're walking over he grabs my hand and asks me intertwining our fingers, "They do speak English, right?". I tell him laughing at the sound of anxiety in his voice, "Yes, of course. It's not the best, but you'll understand them". We reach them and one of the girls, Anaïs, yells out at the sight of Draco, "Merde, il est magnifique. Qui est-il? (Damn, he's gorgeous. Who is he?". I role my eyes and shoot back at her right away, "Il est pris, ma chérie. Alors ne touchez pas (He's taken, darling. So hands off". They can't help but laugh, both at my response to Anaïs and the confused look on Draco's face at what has just been said. 

Draco and I show them around the castle together, well I show them around. Draco is really just in awe of the French language, not being able to take his eyes off of me every time I speak. As we're walking back to the Beauxbatons carriages Fleur tells me with a bright smile on her face, "Il t'adore vraiment. C'est si adorable (He really adores you. It's so cute)". I tell her a blush very visible on my face despite it already being dark out, "Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me le dire. J'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir (Everyone keeps telling me that. I'm very lucky to have him". 

As Draco and I are calmly strolling back to the castle he tells me softly squeezing my hand, "I didn't understand a word you said to them. French sounds so sophisticated". I tell him laughing as I take a hold of his arm and lean closer to him, "I know. I had an extremely hard time learning it. It's not an easy language". He responds throwing his head back in laughter, "Yeah, I can imagine". 

Suddenly Draco pushes me up against a wall, gazing into my eyes with a grin on his face. He pins my hands up against the wall above my head and tells me quietly, "We have the castle to ourselves, we should do something fun". Without waiting for my response he practically attacks my lips with his, and soon enough we're snogging. Draco pushes me up against the wall a bit harder, letting go of my hands so I can wrap them around his neck. My hands are treading through his hair while his hands make their way to my hips, letting them rest there. 

I tell Draco barely letting him pull away from our little snogging session, "We can't do that here, Draco. What if Filch caches us?". Draco pulls away and tells me grabbing my hand in his again, "Then we'll find a bloody cupboard. I need to be able to kiss you without one of our friends interrupting". I laugh as he pulls me down the corridor in search of a cupboard. 

Once we found one Draco pulls me in and locks the door. I take out my wand and put up a Silencing Charm on the door so no one can hear us. I put my wand away again and pull Draco closer by his tie. He grins when his lips come in touch with mine again. He tells me our lips still touching, "I know we're not exactly official yet, Nyssa, but god do I want you in my life forever". I mumble against his lips my hands once again tangling in his hair, "That makes two of us, Draco". Once again we loose ourselves in our snogging. 

Before we're gone too long and our friend come looking for us, Draco and I make our way back to the Slytherin Common Room. All our friends look up when we walk through the portrait hole. Blaise says laughing when he notices Draco's appearance, "I think our lovebirds had a bit of fun before coming back". I shoot back at Blaise as Draco sits down in an arm chair and pulls me into his lap, "Jealous, are we?". The group of Slytherins laugh at my remark as I snuggle closer into Draco's chest, his arm once again being wrapped around me. 

Pansy asks Draco and I as she also looks at Draco's unusual messy appearance, "What did you two get up to?". I tell them feeling my cheeks heat up, "Nothing, just some snogging in a cupboard". Blaise says faking a shudder, "She loves playing with his hair when they snog". Draco places a kiss on my head after telling our friends, "Blaise is just salty he always walks in on us". Blaise shoots back right away at Draco, "It's also my dorm you know! I don't need to knock or stay away just because you two are getting at it". Before Draco can say anything back and it turns into a petty little fight between two 3-year olds, I clasp my hand over his mouth and shoot Blaise a warning look to make sure they both shut up. 

Not long after Draco and I arrived in the Common Room, we make our way upstairs to the boys' dormitories together. The last few months Draco and I pretty much always sleep together. If it's not in his dorm, it's in the Common Room. Blaise has been whining about walking in on us snuggled up in Draco's bed or in one of the couches in the Common Room for a good month now. Of course Draco can't help himself and he does everything to tease Blaise with it. 

As we're lying down, snuggled against each other, Draco tells me lazily grazing his fingers up and down my arm, "It's nice falling asleep and waking up with you so close to me. I can't believe it took me so long to pluck up the courage and do something about my pathetic crush on you". I tell him snuggling even closer to him, "It wasn't pathetic, Draco. It was rather cute, really. And I'm glad you didn't rush into it. I don't think we would've been here together if something happened any earlier". He just hums, still lazily tracing random patterns on my arm with his fingers. 

Soon enough I feel myself fall into a deep but happy sleep. Happy that I fall asleep yet another night with Draco next to me.


	34. Trouble in paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the weekend of the first task. Most students go to Hogsmeade the day before, and all everyone can talk about is the task. Except our dear Draco and Nyssa, where trouble has yet again showed up.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

Pansy, Daphne and I are getting ready for our first trip to Hogsmeade this term. Pansy says to me as we're putting our shoes on, "Did Draco ask you out on a date actually? You'd think today would be the perfect day". I tell her as I'm tying my shoelaces, "No, he didn't. But I don't really mind to be completely honest. Ever since those badges, I don't really like spending time with him". 

We're now walking down the stairs and Daphne asks me confused, "Why do you even care? It's just Potter". I tell her sitting down in one of the arm chairs, "Doesn't matter who it is. It's just wrong to bully someone like that. And then the incident that made Moody turn Draco into a bloody ferret. It's just like last year. Draco is turning into his father yet again. I don't want that". 

Before any of the girls can give a reaction Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Adrian have arrived in the Common Room. Instead of going over to Draco I grab Blaise's hand and drag him with me through the portrait hole into the corridor. He asks me not sure why I'm not with Draco, "What's wrong? Did you and Draco have a fight or something?". I explain to him now holding onto his arm, "Not a fight. I just don't want to be around him right now". Blaise understand by my answer I don't want to talk about it so he stops about it. 

When we're almost in the Entrance Hall I see Harry sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, looking a bit in distress really. I tell Blaise not waiting for a response before walking away, "You guys go ahead. I have to do something". I jog over to Harry and slide down to the ground next to him, his attention turning to me. 

I ask him offering him a soft smile, "Nervous for tomorrow?". He tells me shifting his gaze back to the floor, "Yeah, dead nervous. I have no idea how I'm going to do it". I look over to my friends who all look a bit in shock at the sight of Harry and I, especially Draco looks pissed. I call over to them as I get back up from the ground, "Go ahead. I'm staying with Harry. I'll see you guys when you get back". Draco now looks positively furious, but either way they all leave the castle. 

I tell Harry as we're now both back on our feet, "Lets go to the library and see what we can do". He nods smiling thankfully and we walk to the library together. He tells me as we're walking through the corridors, "I talked to Moody already. He said I should probably fly my way out of it, I'm a fair flyer". I tell Harry laughing at how modest he is, "Moody is right. You can just use a summoning charm to get you broom to you, I know you're only allowed your wand. We'll work on it in the library, it's not all that difficult". 

Once in the library I take a couple of random books and bring them over to Harry. I tell him giving a few of the books to him, "We'll go into the corridor and we'll practise it with books first. Once you have that down we can try it with your broom". He nods and follows me out into the corridor. We place the books in random places in the space, one even in an empty classroom so it's out of sight. 

I take out my wand and say loud enough for Harry to hear, "Accio book". The book I pointed my wand at comes zooming towards us, and I let it gently land in his arms. I look over at him and explain to him smiling, "You just concentrate very hard on the object you want and then say 'Accio' and add the name of the object. If you concentrate enough you don't even have to see the object". 

Harry first tries the books he can see, and does pretty well considering we only just started. Once he can do that, we try the book in the empty classroom. Harry and I keep practising the spell for a good hour before Hermione shows up. She tells me smiling at the sight of Harry sort of being able to do it, "Thank you, Nyssa. I got it from here. I'm pretty sure your boyfriend is waiting for you". I give her a confused look, not understanding why Draco would be waiting for me. I just wave at them and then walk towards the Entrance Hall. 

Right away I spot Draco by the large oak door of the castle, leaning against it with his hands in his pocket. At the sound of my heel clicking against the stone floor Draco looks up, and he still looks like he's pretty mad. I just walk past him, still not wanting to talk to him. Draco asks clearly running after me, "Nyssa, what did I do wrong?". I turn around, baffled he'd ask me that question. I tell him slightly raising my voice because his question made me angry, "Honestly Draco, the fact that you don't know is what makes it worse. You have no idea how big of an arse you've been lately. You're turning into your father again, Draco! And I do not want that". 

I see Draco looks taken aback, like he's starting to realise why I've been mad at him the past few days. He asks me sounding like tears are about to spill from his eyes any moment now, "This is about Potter?". I say raising my voice even more, "Yes Draco, it's about Harry. I told you what he means to me, I told you he from all people doesn't deserve all the shit you've been throwing at him. Yet you decide to make his life a living hell. And I can't do it anymore Draco. I'm so done with it". I turn back around and quickly walk towards the village, wanting to be as far away from Draco as I possibly can.

I find Pansy and Daphne in the Three Broomsticks, drinking a butter beer in our usual booth. I slid down into the booth next to Daphne and drop my head onto the table, a groan of frustration and anger coming out of me. Pansy asks me once I've looked back up, "What's wrong? Did Draco do something again?". I tell them sipping of the butter beer that has just been brought to the table, "Yes, he did. He's been an arse lately and didn't even realise he was looking more and more like his father. I'm just so done with it". Daphne asks me careful not to make me angrier than I already am, "So you two are not going to the Ball together?". 

I just shrug my shoulders, not having been aware people thought Draco and I would be attending together. That's when I realise Draco was there to witness it all. He asks me making me look up at him, "So, we're done then? Whatever this was between us, it's over?". I tell Draco noticing the faint tears in his eyes, "I don't want it to be, Draco. But I can't be with you if you keep acting like this". 

He tells me a tear escaping his eyes but quickly being wiped away, "Okay, I am going to change. That's a promise Nyssa. I can't loose you". Without me being able to say anything he storms out of the place. It's only then I realise everyone was staring at us. One of the Gryffindors yells from across the bar, "Trouble in paradise, Delacour?". I yell back at him without missing a beat, "Speak to me again, Finnigan, and it's you who will be having trouble". He cowers away into his seat, realising what I was implying. 

After our butter beers are finished we go to Gladrags Wizardwear to buy our dresses to the Yule Ball. None of us have to look long before we found a dress. I go into the fitting room and try on the silver silk gown with some white details I picked out. I yell out to Pansy and Daphne once I have it on, "Girls, I don't know. I'm not sure about this one". The curtain is ripped open and my two best friends walk into the small fitting room, closing the curtain behind them. 

Pansy tells me admiring the dress, "Darling, you look better than ever. And that's saying something since you always look gorgeous". Daphne says nodding in agreement, "She's right, Nyss. The white flowers on it are gorgeous. Bet Draco will fall more in love with you even more when he sees you in this". I tell them turning back to them, "I'm not doing this for Draco. I don't even know if I'm attending with him. I might just go with Blaise if Draco doesn't live up to his promise soon". 

We walk back to the castle, all three of us with our bags in hand, chatting about their dates to the ball. Once back in the castle we go straight to our dormitories, dropping our bags on the ground. I tell them as all three of us sit down on Daphne's bed, "I'm so exited for my new shoes to come in. Fleur's parents have sent the both of us new pairs for the ball". Daphne asks me looking genuinely curious, "Why didn't your parents sent you anything?". I just shrug my shoulders, not knowing how I'm supposed to answer that without telling them the truth.


	35. The first task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the first task, and Nyssa helps Harry out before the task to make sure he'll succeed. And a sweet moment between Draco and Nyssa.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

The morning of the first task I wake up relatively early, considering it's a Sunday. Harry asked to meet him in the Entrance Hall at 9 so we can go over the Summoning Charm again before he has to battle a dragon. I quickly get dressed while also trying to stay quiet so the girls don't wake up. Once ready I quickly walk out of the dormitories to the Common Room. 

Walking down I hear quiet sobs from in one of the couches. When I walk closer to where the sobs are coming from I see it's Draco who's sitting there, tears coming from his eyes. I ask Draco worried for him, "You okay, Draco?". I apparently scared him because he practically jumps up from the couch. He wipes his tears away with the sleeves of his robes and tells me looking anywhere but me, "I'm fine". 

I raise my eyebrow at him saying as I sit down on the other side of the couch right after Draco sat down on his side, "Yeah right. You can show how you feelings around me, Draco. I'm not going to judge you for it". He looks back up at me and explains while the tears start flowing again, "I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm trying so hard to please my father but it never seems to be enough. And then you, I don't want to loose you but I have no idea how I'm supposed to do that without disappointing father. I just feel lost". 

My heart silently breaks at seeing him like this. Instead of saying something I scoot closer to him and pull him into a hug. I say lowering my voice to barely above a whisper, "You'll never loose me, Draco. No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you". Another sob escapes his body and I can't keep the tears from welling up in my eyes. 

After a while I pull away from Draco and tell him wiping away my own tears, "I have to go. I'll see you later, Draco". He asks me also wiping his tears, "Where are you going so early?". I tell him not sure how he's going to react, "Harry asked me to help him again for the First task. I'm meeting him and Hermione in the Entrance Hall after I've had some breakfast". Draco doesn't give much of a reaction besides asking me, "Can I join you? For breakfast I mean". I just nod before we walk out of the Common Room together.

Draco asks me as we sit down at the Slytherin table, "Why does Potter ask your help? I can't imagine that Granger doesn't know how to". I explain to him putting some food on my plate, "I helped him yesterday with the Summoning charm. He just wanted to go over it one last time before the task. It's better to have two people help you than one".

Not long after we've sat down I get back up telling Draco, "I'll see you at lunch". I plant a kiss on his cheek before walking towards the Entrance Hall, where I find Harry and Hermione. Hermione tells me as we start walking outside to practise, "I saw Charlie before breakfast. He wondered if you'd go see him before the task". I tell her smiling at the thought of seeing him again, "Of course. Once we're done and Harry has to go to the tent I'll see if I can find him". 

We walk down to the fields in front of the castle and Harry starts doing the Summoning charm on a bunch of random objects while Hermione and I give him some tips on how to improve. After a good two hours both Hermione and I are confident Harry's got it down. 

I tell both Gryffindors as we're making our way back into the castle, "I have to go to the my dormitory real quick to get the girls for lunch. I'll see you later. And good luck to you, Harry". He gives me a thankful smile before we part ways and I go to the Slytherin Common Room. 

There I find most of my friends, except Draco, sitting in the arm chairs and couches talking about the first task. Blaise asks me as I sit down next to him, "Where were you all morning? You left the dorms extremely early and weren't at breakfast either". I tell them as I lean my head on Blaise's shoulder, "Helping someone with the first task". Of course they all assume it was Fleur I was helping, so none of them ask me about it. 

Once it's time for lunch we make our way down to the Great Hall, Draco having waited for us there. After we've been eating for a while I hear Charlie's voice say my name from a bit further. I look up and see him waving at me, a big smile on his face. 

I call out laughing as I walk over to him, "Charles! Watcha doing here?". He laughs as well and pulls me into a hug right away. He asks me quietly, "How's Malfoy?". I role my eyes and tell him as we pull away, "He's well, thank you". He just laughs and tells me before leaving again, "Come to the Waiting tent with Harry. I want to have a decent conversation with you before I fly back to Romania". I just nod and give him another quick hug before walking back to my seat while he leaves the Hall again. 

Blaise asks me the moment I sit back down, "Isn't that a Weasley? What were doing talking to him?". I don't respond to the question and just start eating again, briefly catching the look on Draco's face which is really just a smile. When Blaise realises I'm not going to respond he goes back to his food as well, just like the others. 

At around 1 we're all making our way down and I spot Harry walking in front of us. I tell my friends before running towards him, "I'm going to catch up with Harry real quick. You guys can go down to the stadium already, I'll find you later". I take a hold of Harry's arm, making his head shoot up at me. He tells me a smile appearing on his face, "Charlie asked you to come with me, didn't he?". I tell him laughing, "Sure did. He just wants to see me for a minute before he goes back to Romania". 

We soon enough are in the tent, Fleur embracing me into a hug the moment we walk in. Since I'm waiting for Charlie I ask her as we sit down in her corner of the tent, "Es-tu nerveux? (Are you nervous?)". She tells me with a slightly amused look on her face, "Oui, très nerveux. Je réfléchis encore à la façon dont je vais le faire (Yeah, really nervous. I'm still thinking about how I'm going to do it)". We both laugh, knowing it isn't the first time she has waited till the last minute for something. 

Soon enough Charlie walks into the tent and his eyes land on mine right away. I wish all four champions good luck before leaving the tent with Charlie. He tells me as we walk over to where his co-workers are, "I heard from Ronald that you and Draco have been getting rather cozy since the summer". I explain to Charlie looking up at the tribunes to see if I can see Draco, "Um yeah sort of. But he's been a bit of an arse lately so I kind of put a stop to it till he gets it together again". 

Charlie's eyes follow mine, both of us now looking at Draco in the stands talking to Blaise and Adrian. Charlie tells me both of us still looking at Draco, "The guy loves you, you know. I only saw you two together for like 30 seconds, but the way he looks at you. It's exactly the way mum and dad used to look at each other when they just started dating. You can see it in all of their pictures together". I look back to Charlie and tell him a blush appearing on my face, "You're not the first one to tell me that. But right now, he's just not someone I want to spend my life with like that. He reminds me so much of his father". 

Charlie says pulling me into a hug, "I'm sure he'll change once you tell him about it. That guy adores you too much not to". I tell Charlie looking up at him, "I already did. And he promised me he'd change. I just hope he does it quick, I miss him". Charlie pulls away from the hug and tells me laughing, "You miss snogging him yeah". I just slap his arm playfully, knowing deep down he's absolutely right. 

My brother soon sends me into the tribunes, since he has to get the dragons ready for the task. I quickly find Draco, having stared at him for a good ten minutes prior to going to them. I sit down next to Draco and plant a gentle kiss on his cheek. Draco apparently didn't see this coming, his face radiating shock. I tell him so quiet only he can hear while my hand finds his, "I told you you'd never loose me". He smiles gently at me and asks sounding just as hopeful, "Does that mean we're going back to how it was last month?". I tell him winking teasingly at him, "That's up to you, darling". 

When the first task starts, Cedric being the first one, Draco and I both turn towards the arena. When Fleur walks into the arena I tense up, obviously being nervous for her. Draco notices this and tells me whispering into my ear, "She'll be fine, don't worry". I give him a thankful smile before we turn back to the arena. 

When Harry enters the arena I once again tense up. Yet again Draco notices this. He tells me holding on tighter to my hand, "Stop stressing so much, Nyssa. He'll be fine". I lean in to place a kiss on his cheek, my lips lingering on it. I say pulling away slightly, "Thank you, Draco". He just smiles down at me, not saying anything before turning back to the arena. 

Thankfully, but not surprising, Harry makes it through and gets first place, sharing it with Krum. Draco and I make our way out of the stands long before our friends, who are chatting about the first task.

Draco tells me as we're walking by the shore of the Black Lake holding hands, "You and Potter seem close". I tell Draco looking up at him, "Well yeah. Harry was a big help to me when things went bad with my family. We wrote to each other at least once a month when I still lived in France. And the summer before coming here we wrote to each other pretty much constantly. He kind of filled that void I had because my own twin didn't want to talk to me. It's nice to have him around". Draco looks down at the ground looking a bit uncertain and insecure. 

I tell Draco giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, "You don't have anything to worry about, Draco. Harry is a brother to me, nothing more than that. There's only one guy I'm interested in, and he so happens to be walking next to me". Draco looks up at me, a deep blush very visible on his face.

He suddenly stops walking, making me stop as well. He tells me now holding both of my hands in his, "I want to make this official, Nyssa. I know I haven't exactly been acting like I'm supposed to lately, which I know blew my chances a bit. But I really want this". I look up at his face, still a deep crimson red. He continues now looking into my eyes, "Not now, later. I just wanted you to know I'm serious about us, about this. I'll make sure it's special when I ask you". Now it's my turn to blush. 

I pull my hands out of his soft grip and wrap them around his neck. I tell him as I gaze into his eyes like a love-sick puppy, "Good, I'm serious about this too. I haven't stuck with you for so long, even when you were an insufferable arse, for no reason". A smile appears on his face and he leans down to plant a gentle but soundly kiss on my lips, a smile also appearing on my face. 

He mumbles into our little snog, "I honestly can't believe how lucky I got with having you in my life, Nyssa. And especially like this. I'm never letting you go". Without saying anything I just latch my lips back onto his, going right back to snogging him by the shore of the Black Lake. And yet again, I loose myself in the person that is Draco Malfoy, for some reason I am completely okay with it.


	36. Will you go to the ball with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco lives up to his promise

Nyssa p.o.v. : 

The days after the first task everything was nothing short of perfect. Draco and I were back to how we were when we arrived at Hogwarts in September: blissfully happy together. Harry finally had the chance to breath again, the trio and I having the chance to hang out some more. And of course I was nothing but happy having Fleur at Hogwarts with me, us hanging out every chance we get, Draco dear always tagging along. 

Today is a Saturday, two weeks before the Yule Ball, and we recently had dance classes for it, which were positively hilarious with Snape. Now every girl in Hogwarts was getting worried about getting dates to the Ball, while every guy is worried about if the girl he’ll ask will say yes. 

Funnily enough, Draco was just like every other guy, nerve wracked about the Ball. We’re currently sitting by the Black Lake with our friends, just talking. Well, they’re talking, Draco and I are just cuddling with our backs against a tree, our friends sitting in a circle around us. 

Blaise suddenly says laughing when his eyes land on Draco and I, “I swear to god, you two are making me feel bloody lonely”. Draco kisses the top of my head before telling him, “Yeah, I don’t care. Get used to it”. I just snuggle closer to him, taking in the scent of his cologne, something Draco catches onto right away. He just chuckles and plants another kiss on my head before returning to the conversation with the rest of our friends. 

By the time it’s 6 in the evening we make our way back inside, to the Great Hall for dinner. Pansy and Daphne pull me aside, and away from Draco, as we’re crossing the Courtyard. 

Pansy asks me her arm hooking behind mine, “How are things going with Draco?”. I tell her looking at the blond boy walking in front of us and looking handsome as ever, “Great actually, he's been nothing short of perfect since the First task". Daphne tells me also looking at him, "You are the first person to make the Draco Malfoy nervous. He's been asking around for days on how to ask you to the Ball, he's clueless about what to do". Without really giving much of a reaction I just keep looking at Draco, a small smile on my face because of it. 

Once in the Great Hall we just sit down in our usual spot, Draco and I next to each other, me snuggling into his side. Blaise tells our friends as all their gazes fall upon us, "She is seriously turning him into a Hufflepuff. He's developed such a soft spot for him". Without even thinking about it, I make the mashed potatoes on his plate explode in his face. 

Draco tells Blaise chuckling at the food all over his face, "I might be turning into a Hufflepuff when I'm around her, but she is as Slytherin as they come". Adrian asks me only now realising I didn't even have my wand out, "Hold on, how did you do that?". I look up at him and say also just now realising it, "Oh um, will power". Since it came out more of a question than an explanation Draco yet again chuckles. I look up at him and he plants a sweet kiss on my lips, my eyes sliding shut out of pure bliss and a smile appearing on my face. 

Suddenly, while most of the students are eating the pudding already, Draco says to us standing up, "Excuse me. There is something I have to do". I give him a confused look as he walks to the front of the Hall, to Dumbledore. I ask Blaise who has a grin on his face as Draco is talking to Dumbledore, "What is he doing, Blaise?". Blaise just shrugs his shoulders before we all turn to the front of the Hall, Dumbledore now having stood up from his seat with Draco standing not far behind him. 

Dumbledore announces to all the students who all fall silent right away, "Ladies and gentleman, I ask you to please remain silent and listen while Mr. Malfoy says a quick word". Draco smiles thankfully at Dumbledore before walking forward.

Draco tells the students smiling confidently, "Hello everyone. I don't really have much to say, really just something to ask. Which is why I'd like Nyssa Delacour to come up here and join me for a second". I give him a confused look but either way get up and walk over to him, all eyes in the Great Hall on me now. 

I stand in front of Draco, my body faced towards him while he is still looking down the Great Hall. He tells the students still smiling like before, "As we all know the Yule Ball is coming up. And as we all know as well, I haven't been able to take my eyes off of the stunning lady that is standing next to me right now". He then turns to me and asks me taking a hold of my hand while still speaking loud enough so everyone can hear, "Nyssa, will you do me the honours of attending the Yule Ball with me?". 

A bright smile appears on my face when I see the slight tick of nervousness in his eyes. To most Draco will seem absolutely unaffected and his usual confident self. But what most people don't know is that every single time he's nervous his gaze shifts to his left side, just like what he's doing right about now. 

I tell Draco softly squeezing his hand so his eyes go back to mine, "Of course I'll go to the ball with you, Draco". A bright smile appears on both of our faces. He pulls me into a hug, wrapping my arms around his neck while his go around my waist. I nestle my face in the crook of his neck, placing gentle kisses on his soft skin. I tell Draco not moving my face, "Next time you decide to live up to your promise, maybe do it when they're less people around. This is so embarrassing". He tells me laughing, "I'm not done yet, baby". 

He pulls away from the hug, one of his hands going up to my cheek to gently hold it while his other arm stays wrapped around my waist. He gives me a small smile before leaning in and full on planting his lips onto mine. Both our eyes slide shut as our lips come in contact, and I can't help but pull him as close to me as humanly possible. Before we get too carried away we hear several whistles and clapping coming from the other students. 

Draco and I pull away, both of us smiling like idiots at each other. He tells me not letting go of me yet, "Told you I'd keep my promise". I tell him laughing as I glance at the crowd still clapping and cheering, "You certainly did. But I am never going to hear the end of this". He laughs as well and plants one last short kiss on my lips before we walk back to our friends, our hands securely holding each others'. 

When we sit back down Blaise and Draco high-five each other while Blaise tells him, "You did it, mate. I told you she'd say yes". I ask Blaise my eyes leaving Draco's face for the first time since our little PDA, "You knew about this?". Draco says laughing as his arm once again wraps around me, "He's the one who gave me this idea". Blaise grins over at me as he says, "But it was not my idea you two snogged in front of the entire school". 

Draco tells him his finger starting to trace random patterns on my hipbone, "You know I can't help myself around her. And it's not like it's the first time you saw that". Draco leans down to plant a short kiss on my lips while Blaise says mocking annoyance, "You two never stop the bloody PDA in the dorms. It honestly gets annoying sometimes". Draco and I look back at him, Draco with an amused look on his face while I'm throwing a glare his way. 

Daphne tells Blaise laughing at the glare I'm giving him, "You're not the only one who suffers, Zabini. When they're not in the boys' dorm, they're in ours. And it's impossible to sleep while all you hear is those two snogging". I settle myself back in Draco's embrace and tell her sighing happily when Draco goes back to tracing random patterns on my hipbone, "Don't be salty, Daphne. It's not like we're that loud. Most of the sounds are masked by the curtains and you know it". 

After dinner we make our way to the Common Room, Draco's arm not going away from being wrapped around me. In the Common Room we sit down in our usual spots, me sitting down in Draco's lap. Daphne says playfully rolling her eyes at us, "Won't you just look at that? They can't keep their hands to themselves for one bloody second". I tell her as my hands start threading through Draco's blond hair, "If you had someone as handsome as him, you wouldn't keep your hands of him either". 

I hear a chuckle come from Draco, making me look down at him. He tells me as his head moves to look up at me, "I'm glad you think I'm so handsome, Nyssa". I just laugh as well and lean down to plant another kiss on his lips. It was supposed to be nothing more than just a quick kiss, but Draco keeps pushing me closer to him every time I try to pull away. My hand keeps threading through his hair, now also pushing him closer to me. 

We only pull away when we hear someone clear their throat from at the portrait hole. We all look up to see professor Snape walking over to us. He says sitting down in an arm chair facing us, "That was quite the display you two put up over dinner. Draco, I sincerely hope no one will write to their parents about it, your father might find out". Draco tells him when he feels me tensing up in his lap, "I don't think that will be a problem anymore, professor. I'm planning on writing father about this soon, before he can hear it from anyone else". I tense up even more and ask Draco looking down at him, "Are you sure about that? You do realise how much your father despises mine right?". 

Draco responds smiling up at me, "I'm sure, Nyssa. I think it's about time father finds out about it. It's better to tell him while we're still here than when we're at the Manor". I smile back at him before placing another kiss on his lips, thankfully this one doesn't end in us snogging again. We look back up at Snape when he tells us a rare genuine smile on his face, "I'm glad you two are so happy together. But I must ask you two not to engage in an act of PDA again like you did in the Great Hall, especially not during my classes. I don't care about the hallways or the Common Room, but not in my classroom". Draco tells him laughing when he sees the clear blush on my face, "You won't have to worry about that. I'll make sure she keeps her hands to herself during class". 

I look down at him and tell him pretending to be insulted, "Oh now I'm the one who can't keep her hands to herself. You're the one who always snogs me, Draco". He laughs and gives me a cheeky grin before turning back to Snape. Snape tells us apparently amused by the little exchange between Draco and I, "It does not matter which one of you two always starts it, as long as you don't do it in class. I hope you're aware teachers can deduct points for that". 

Once Snape left the Common Room again Draco tells our friends as his hand rubs up and down my back, "I think it's time we go upstairs. Before Blaise barges in and ruins it again". Blaise playfully sticks his tongue out at Draco before laughter fills the room. 

Draco and I go up to his dorm and sit down on his bed. Draco asks me as he plays with the rings on my fingers, "You think your brothers will write to your parents about what happened tonight?". I tell him smiling at the slight nervous quiver in his voice, "No, I don't think so. If they would've wanted mum and dad to know they would've written to them earlier in the year". He smiles gently at me as I say also smiling, "And besides, I don't think they would mind". 

Draco tells me as he pulls me into his lap so I'm straddling him, "Now, we better take advantage of the alone time we have. I'm sure the boys will be up a bit later than usual". I tell him smirking down at him, "And if they do decide to come up, I have my wand with me". Draco laughs before leaning in for a kiss. 

My hands go up to his face to place them on his cheeks and hold his face in them. I rub his cheeks with my thumbs and lean in to place another short kiss on his lips. He tells me with a smile on his face and his eyes still closed once I pulled away, "I will never get enough of the feeling of your lips on mine, Nyssa. It's like a bloody drug, so addicting". I mumble going in for another kiss, "You're just adorable". 

Draco and I eventually fall asleep after a long snogging session. He's snuggled into my side with his head resting on my chest. I'm, however, lying on my back and my hand having played with his hair till he fell asleep. And I yet again fall asleep blissfully happy with Draco close to me. 


	37. The Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite Slytherins attend the Yule Ball, the night taking an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> Just a small warning, this chapter will contain a tiny bit of sexual content. I promise you it's nothing explicit!  
> Also a small apology, I'm terrible at writing things like that so forgive me if it doesn't seem natural to you. I'm not really used to writing content like this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading!

Nyssa p.o.v. :

Pansy, Daphne and I are getting ready in our dorm room for the Yule Ball. Pansy asks me as all three of us are trying to get our hair to cooperate with us, "You think Draco will be nervous?". I tell her smiling fondly at the memory of the giddy mess the one and only Draco Malfoy has been all day, "Not nervous, giddy. He's been like it all day. It's very different from the Draco we're all used to. Besides I don't see a reason for Draco and I to be nervous, we've been sort of together for a rather long time for people our age". 

Both Pansy and Daphne look down at this, peeking my interest. My hair has by now done what I wanted it to do and is neatly put up into a bun on top of my head. I ask them as I've already started slipping on my heels, "What's up with the looks?". Pansy says just now realising they've been caught, "Nothing. Both Daphne and I just find it a bit odd you still don't think you two are in a relationship". 

I explain to them as also they are putting their heels on now, "I know, I just don't really want to rush anything. If Draco becomes my boyfriend, it is with the intent he will one day be my husband. Before we take that step I want to be sure Draco is aware of what it would mean. It's not like our families get along and it would surely cause trouble. Besides I'm still not entirely convinced I want a man as Lucius Malfoy to be my father-in-law". 

Both girls realise that now is the time they should stop asking questions. I tell them looking at the clock on our wall, "We should get going. Our dates will be waiting". They nod and we start making our way towards the Great Hall, arms linked as we chat about what the night might possibly bring.

When the three of us walk down the main stairs into the Hall leading to the Great Hall most eyes turn to us. Draco, Blaise and Adrian step forward, as if to make sure the entire school knows we're their dates. All three boys reach out their hands, the two girls and I gracefully grabbing it. 

Blaise and Pansy, and Adrian and Daphne walk over to the rest of our friends at the other side of the room. Draco, however, pulls me into a tight hug as his lips land on my neck, gently kissing it with a smile tugging at his lips. I tell Draco my hands going up to his hair, "Draco, people are watching us again". He just chuckles and goes up from my neck to place a gentle peck on my lips. 

A few minutes later we join our fiends as we all walk into the Great Hall, my mouth dropping open at the gorgeous decorations. Draco leads me over to a table and we sit down with the two other duos. I notice Blaise and Draco exchanging nervous looks with each other at least seven times, till I stopped counting, over dinner. 

I ask Draco my gaze shifting between him and Blaise several times, "What is up with you two and those glances you keep throwing each other?". Once again they both look uncharacteristically nervous, making me even more confused. I ,for some reason, think Blaise is speaking the truth when he tells me, "Oh um, there is just something that will happen. We're both hoping it will go well". Realising that they're not going to tell me much more than that, I stop asking. 

After dinner we make our to the dance floor, people starting to join in after the champions and their dates have opened the ball. Draco takes a hold of my hand and leads me towards the dance floor, a big smile on his face the entire time as we start dancing. 

Barely two hours into the ball Draco tells me as we're standing at the table with drinks, "The 'something' Blaise mentioned over dinner is actually something I put up. It's a small surprise for you, Blaise helped me planning it all". I ask Draco looking up at him from the dance floor, "When are you giving it to me?". Draco just smiles at me before looking back at the dance floor. Sighing in defeat, I do the same and patiently wait till Draco decides to give this surprise to me. 

Thankfully I don't have to wait long, seeing as Blaise is now standing at the front of the Hall of the small podium that is actually meant for the band trying to get everyone's attention. When he does he tells the crowd eyes going to Draco and I, "Everyone, please stay silent for a minute and turn to the back of the Hall, to the table with drinks". Of course all the students and even the teachers listen to him. 

Blaise continues saying shortly after, "You'll see Draco Malfoy and Nyssa Delacour. And I ask you to listen for a quick second to what Mr. Malfoy has to say. Thank you". I turn to Draco with my cheeks already starting to turn a bright red, he just smiles at me again. 

Draco turns his full body to me and tells me his hand going up to softly graze over my face, "I know you said not to do this kind of stuff in front of so many people anymore, but this is something I just have to do". Draco's hand leaves my face again to pull something out of the pocket of his trousers. 

He holds it up and I see it's a black velvet box, like the one you'd keep a ring in. Draco is still smiling as he opens it and asks me sounding just a tad nervous, "Nyssa, will you be my girlfriend?". My mouth drops open in shock, not having expected Draco to do this now, in front of everyone. 

When I realise Draco is actually really nervous because of my lack of response, I quickly look back up at him as a smile takes over my face. Not feeling capable of saying anything that would make sense, I just simply nod. Also Draco is smiling by now as he pulls me into a barely appropriate kiss to have in public. 

Draco slips the ring onto my finger and tells me as I'm admiring the gorgeous dark green diamond, "I want you to wear this ring to be reminded of the promise I'm making to you right now. A promise that, no matter what will happen in the future, no matter what father would say about this, I will never purposely hurt you and I will never leave you". 

All the people that are watching us start clapping, some Slytherins even cheering. Soon enough the crowd is back to dancing and having fun, Draco and I still only having eyes for each other at the moment. Draco has pulled me out of the Great Hall and to the hallway leading to the Courtyard. 

Draco tells me as we're calmly striding down the corridor holding hands and smiling up at each other, "Your brother didn't look too happy, if I'm being honest". I respond rolling my eyes playfully, "You're going to have to me more specific than that, baby. There are three of those morons running around this castle". Draco shortly laughs before telling me, "Ron, he looked positively exasperated once he realised what was going on". I explain to Draco shyly looking down at the ground, "He's not exactly happy about us, but he accepts it. I think he was just kind of hoping you'd piss me off so much I'd say no or something". 

I tell Draco as we somehow managed to walk to the complete other side of the castle and we're now sitting down with our backs leaning against the wall, "You know, I didn't expect you to do this tonight. I guess I just thought you'd do it when we were alone or in the Common Room with our friends". Draco tells me sounding rather pleased with himself, "Nope, I did tell you I wanted to make it special. Pansy told me that there is nothing more special to a girl than being claimed in public. And now all the boys here know you're officially off the market". Once again being remembered by how possessive my now-boyfriend can get, I role my eyes yet again. Although it is quite endearing and I find it absolutely adorable. 

Not long after Draco and I find ourselves back in the Great Hall, dancing happily while our eyes never leave one an other's. During one of the slow songs as Draco and I are serenely dancing with our bodies pressed against each other Draco asks me sounding more strained than he did when asking me to be his girlfriend, "Does this mean the boundaries have shifted?". I look up at him to be met with hopeful grey eyes, his nerves are still clear in his eyes.

I quickly look around us, only to soon realise the Ball is winding down and most people are either already gone or are planning on leaving. Looking back at my boyfriend I tell him smiling cheeky, "How about I just show you where the boundaries have shifted to". Before he can give me much of a reaction I pull him towards the dungeons. 

When I see all our fiends are sitting in the Common Room with several bottles of Firewhiskey scattered around on the tables and the ground, I can't help but smile. I specifically tell my roommates, "You guys should probably wait a good two or three hours before coming up. I'm going to be putting a locking charm on the door so you won't get in either way. Goodnight". After quickly waving I pull Draco with me upstairs. 

The moment we enter I push Draco up against the door as I pull out my wand to lock it, just incase the girls didn't understand what I was implying. Throwing all caution to the wind my lips go straight to Draco's neck, apparently having hit the right spot if the pleading whimper coming from him tells me anything. 

I explain to Draco as I kick of my shoes and move us from the door to my bed, "Since I'm your girlfriend now there are no boundaries anymore. You can now do a lot more than just snog me". Draco visibly gulps down before asking me with an uncertain voice, "You mean we're going to... we're going to have... sex right now? You're sure you want this?". Instead of verbally answering him I pull him down to me for another kiss, a deeper one, filled with more passion than any of our previous kisses. 

Not long after pieces of clothing come off our bodies and get carelessly throw around, neither of us even looking up to see where they land. Soon enough I'm drowning in the person that is Draco Malfoy. Drowning in the taste, the feel, the sound, and scent of him and I have a feeling it's going to take a while before I decide it's time to get my head back above water. 

Draco asks me in between grunts at the sudden intense pleasure both of us are experiencing right now, "You mean to tell me I get to do this from now on?". Despite the heated situation I can't stifle my giggle at this question before I respond trying my best not to let the moans interrupt me, "Yes you get to do this from now on. Merlin, please do this from now on. I can't believe I waited this long". 

Also Draco lets out a sound of amusement before we go back to just enjoying this moment, taking it all in. Far too soon to my liking both of us have reached our peak and Draco lies down next to me, his arm protectively draped across my waist. I turn so I'm lying on my side as well and tell Draco as I wipe the hair sticking to his face to the side, "I'm glad you decided to surprise me tonight. This was bloody fantastic". Draco lazily smiles up at me leaning in for another, much shorter, kiss but it's rather clear that also he is happy with how the night has turned out. 

I quickly point my wand at the door and mutter a quiet unlocking spell before snuggling back into Draco's chest. That is until he suddenly tells me his voice shaky, "Nyssa, I don't want anyone else to have you the way I just did. Please, promise me we're going to stay together so I'll never have to worry about another guy having you like this. Please, Nyssa". I sigh quietly as I tell Draco lazily tracing random patterns on his chest, "That will be up to you Draco. I'm not planning on having anything with anyone that isn't you. Only as long as you stay the Draco you are around me. The moment you turn back into baby Lucius, I'm not going to bother fighting for us anymore". 

Draco lifts my face up to meet his in a frenzied kiss. And I can hear him quietly mumbling in between two kisses, "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Nyssa". Draco and I fall asleep long before any of the girls come up. Legs tangled up and arms holding each other's bodies close, as if trying to make sure none of us has the chance of suddenly drifting away as we're sleeping.


	38. Chocolade and a sincere apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! 
> 
> I decided to try something new and write form a different p.o.v. than I've always done. It's really just to try this out, maybe I'll do this more often or maybe I'm just going to stay with writing in Nyssa's p.o.v.  
> Because this is really just sort of an experiment it might not be good, so my apologies. I'm really still trying to figure it out. 
> 
> (IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END! PLEASE READ!)

Draco p.o.v. :

It's been just a few days since the Yule Ball but I've been avoiding Nyssa since then. During the day after the Ball I had a scary realization, a realization that Nyssa is my world and now that I finally have her I could never be able to go back to not having her. And fuck, was I not ready to go there already. Of course Nyssa is confused and hurt and doesn't know what's going on. 

I know I should probably talk to her and just tell her what's going on, but I can't. I'm still a Malfoy and I've not been taught to talk about stuff like that, it's not the way I was raised. Blaise and Adrian have been trying to figure out what's going on, Pansy and Daphne have been throwing me dirty looks for hurting their best friend, and Nyssa has done everything in her power to make things right. She even went as far as apologising, Nyssa doesn't apologise, to anyone. 

My day has been pretty terrible already and it just got worse. I just saw my girlfriend entering the library laughing and talking with Saint Potter. Potter just had to take the one thing I had that he didn't. I stop in my tracks and feel my heart ache a little, knowing that right now Nyssa is having fun with Harry fucking Potter instead of with me. I know I only have myself to thank for it, but it's just so much easier to blame Potter for it. 

After regaining my composure I follow them into the library and sit down at a table not far from theirs. I pull a random book from my bag to make it look like I'm studying instead of spying on my girlfriend. I keep my eyes on her and Potter the entire time, hoping to see that maybe Nyssa misses me and realises she isn't having the same fun she has with me. But the only thing I see is the two of them happily chatting, laughter coming from them from time to time after one of them made a joke, which is usually Potter. 

I pretty much jump out of my skin when someone sits down next to me. When I turn my head I see Blaise smirking at me. He tells me noticing who I was looking at, "Just go over there and talk to her, Dray. She's heartbroken because you've been avoiding her. That's the only reason why she is now talking to Potter, she misses you". Even though I know that Blaise probably right, I still can't help but feel jealous. 

Blaise continues saying as the both of us look back at Nyssa and Potter, "She is confused, Draco. She thought everything was great and then you do this. She seeks his comfort because you've failed to do what you promised her. She will not be the one to fight for you two anymore if you continue acting like this. I don't know what's gotten your knickers in a twist, but you better untwist them fast before Potter gets to have her the same way you did". 

Blaise gets up and walks away again, leaving me alone to think about what he said. Of course I know I should just tell her and get it over with so we can go back to being happy together, but again: I'm a Malfoy and talking about our feelings isn't something we do. On the other hand, seeing Nyssa with Potter really hurts. 

A good two hours after they walked in Nyssa and Potter leave again, me following closely behind. In the hallway I yell after them, "Nyssa! Can we please talk?". They both spin around so they're facing me. Instead of smiling as I would've hoped she had done she looks like she is about to cry when she sees me, her hand reaching for Potter's seeking its comfort, comfort I should be giving her since I'm her boyfriend and not Potter. 

Potter asks me in an icy voice lacing his fingers through hers, "What do you want Malfoy?". I walk closer to them as I say trying to seem unaffected, "I need to talk to my girlfriend, Potter. I 'd appreciate it if you would leave us alone". Potter sounds like he's ready to Avada Kadavra me when he responds holding on tighter to Nyssa's hand, "Like hell, Malfoy. I'm not leaving unless she tells me to. You can say what you have to say with me here". 

This is when Nyssa says in a voice barely above a whisper, "You should go". I give Potter a satisfied smirk but see him doing the same. When I look at Nyssa I see her looking at me instead of at Potter. Nyssa tells me this time being more clear, "You should go, Malfoy. I don't want to hear what you have to say". Before I can give much of a reaction she leaves again, dragging Potter with her. 

I'm left on my own in the hallway, dumbfounded, as I watch them leave. I decide to walk the other way towards the Courtyard, where I know I will find some of my friends playing in the snow. Hopefully they'll be able to cheer me up a bit. 

But instead of them cheering me up they just all agree with what Blaise said earlier: it's my own fault. So I do something I would've never thought I'd even think about, but if there's one moment to me as un-Malfoy as I possibly can and make my ancestors turn around in their graves, this is the moment. Since Nyssa told me about who her family is she's been getting more and more comfortable with talking to me about it. This is how I know that she's always had the best bond with her older twin brothers and they know her best out of all her siblings. I guess if there is someone who could help me clean up this mess it's them. I'm silently praying they will want to help me despite all the shit I've thrown at them and the other Weasleys over the years. 

I thankfully find them rather quick in the nearly empty Great Hall talking in hushed voices about god knows what, because does anyone really know what goes on in those two brains? They look like they've had a heart attack when I ask them in the nicest tone I have ever talked to them in, "Hey guys, do you have a minute for me please?". Fred, or George, I really don't know who is who honestly, tells me trying to seem friendly but showing he would much rather stun me, "Yeah, of course. But just a minute, Malfoy. We have stuff to do". I sit down next to them and tell them not daring to look into their eyes, "I need your help with Nyssa". 

I do look up when one of them tells me, "Ah yes, she did tell us you've been a git to her the past few days". They're now both smirking when the other one tells me patting my shoulder in a friendly manner, "Remember this for in the future, bud. There is not much that can't be fixed with her if good chocolate and a sincere apology is involved. Be as not-Malfoy as you possibly can and be honest about why you've been so distant. Don't ask her if you could talk..." The other Weasley adds right off the bat as if he doesn't even need to think about it, "...she'll just say no and walk away. Just go up to her when she is alone, that is very important. She has to be alone! If not she'll just find an excuse and leave you hanging again". The other one finishes of the smirks now replaced with serious faces, "Then give the chocolate, tell her what's gotten you like this and apologize. And if that doesn't work, then I'm afraid she'll just need time. If she really cares, she'll come around. She always does". 

I nod and say smiling thankfully, "Thank you. I'm glad you guys wanted to help. I really didn't know how to do this on my own". Fred, or George, one of the two, tells me yet again sounding like he'd prefer to hex me, "We just want Nyss to be happy. She's our little sister, there is nothing we won't do for her. Next time, Malfoy, we won't be this nice. Now go, we have to get back to this". I nod again and leave without another word. 

So chocolate and a sincere apology, I should've thought of that. She really is a lot less complicated than people think she is, can't believe I forgot that. Knowing there is only one place in this castle where I can find good chocolate, I go down to the kitchens. I'm not really surprised to find Dobby there walking around with a ridiculous amount of layers of clothing. 

Dobby squeaks in fear when he sees me. I tell him as friendly as I can be, "Hello Dobby, I am looking for a good piece of chocolate. The best you've got". He nods and quickly runs around the kitchen looking for it. I take out a Sickle from my pocket and hand it to Dobby once he is holding up the chocolate for me, "Thank you, Dobby. The Sickle is for you, for your effort". He looks up at me with his big eyes and tells me sounding like Christmas came early, "Thank you, master Draco. Dobby can buy more socks now! Thank you!". I can't help but laugh at the silly creature as I'm walking back out of the kitchen. 

I go up to the Common Room and see Nyssa is sitting alone by the fire reading a book. I walk up to her shaking slightly. I sit down next to her on the couch and hand her the chocolate, keeping my eyes on the ground. I tell her not yet daring to look up as she takes it from my hand, "I have been distant the past few days and I'm sorry. I honestly don't really know how I'm supposed to explain why I've been so distant, all I can say is that the Yule Ball made me realize things, things I wasn't ready to realize yet. I just hope you can forgive me. I'm really sorry, Nyssa". 

When she doesn't give much of a reaction I decide to muster up all my courage, which mind you isn't a lot, I'm not a Gryffindor after all, and look up at her. She is just looking at me, her mouth slightly open in surprise as the chocolate is nearly slipping out of the loose grip she has on it. I only realize I'm crying when she puts down the chocolate to wipe away the tears on my cheek. I lean into her touch and close my eyes in bliss, having missed this touch way too much not to enjoy every single moment of this right now. 

My eyes open again when she pulls away her hand, seeing she is also crying now. She asks me wiping her own tears this time, "Why would that make you so cold towards me?". Yet again I look down when I tell her so quiet I'm not even sure she'll hear it, "I don't know..." When I do look up she tells me wiping her own tears again, "Then I think you need some time to figure that out". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might be confused right now after reading this chapter. A couple of days ago I wrote a chapter named "Meeting mom and dad". I deleted this chapter since I wasn't happy with the way the story would go after this. I've decided to take a different turn with the story so I wrote this chapter instead. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading!


	39. I don't know...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter but from Nyssa's point of view.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

Since Draco has been so distant since Christmas Day I've been spending most of my time with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Right now it's just Harry and I, we're going to the library to study for a History of Magic test we have the week after the Holidays. Harry tells me as we walk into the library and find an empty table, "Malfoy saw us entering together. He didn't look too happy". I tell Harry as I open my book and find the right page, "I couldn't care less how he feels about us studying together. He's the one who decided to be distant so it's on him I'm spending more time with you than with him". 

Harry and I study for a short while, both of us still making jokes and goofing around as I'm helping him make sense of his very messy notes. That is until I look up because I feel eyes on me and I see Draco staring at me. I look back down and tell Harry feeling like I'm about to cry, "He's here, Harry. He's staring at us". Harry looks up at where I just looked at and tells me, "He's looking back down at his book, Nyss. I'm pretty sure he's spying on us, he looks jealous actually". I keep my eyes glued to my book as I respond, "I don't care that he is jealous, Harry. He's been nothing but a git to me the past days". Without saying anything else about Draco we get back to studying, still goofing around. 

Two hours after walking in we pack up again and leave the library. We don't get far until I hear Draco call from behind us, "Nyssa! Can we talk please?". Both Harry and I spin around to face Draco and I yet again feel like I'm about to cry seeing his face. Trying not to let the tears spill I reach for Harry's hand, seeking its comfort. I feel Harry's finger lace through mine and he tells Draco in the iciest voice I've ever heard him talk in, "What do you want, Malfoy?". Draco responds while I feel Harry gently squeeze my hand, "I need to talk to my girlfriend, Potter. I'd appreciate it if you would leave us alone". I'm scared that Harry is about to kill Draco when he says holding on to my hand tighter, "Like hell, Malfoy. I'm not leaving unless she tells me to. You can say what you have to say with me here".

I tell Draco leaning into Harry's side, "You should go". Both Draco and Harry look at each other with satisfied smiles on their faces. I say this time clarifying myself, "You should go, Malfoy. I don't want to hear what you have to say". I drag harry with me down the hall without waiting for a reaction. Harry asks me as we're walking towards the Gryffindor Common Room, "Why did you not want to talk to him? You wanted him to talk to you right?". I tell him as we're walking up the moving stairs the portrait hole, "I want him to apologize, I don't want to talk". Harry lets it go and we walk through the hole into Gryffindor tower.

Seamus Finnigan says from his arm chair, "Get out, Delacour! You're not welcome here". I take my wand out of my robes and point it at his face as I say starting to get angry, "Shut it, Finnigan. I do not care if you want me here or not. I'm here for Harry and not for you. Now shut up before I put a bloody Silencing Charm on you". He nods before Harry and I make our way up to the 5th year boys' dorm room. We sit down on his bed and close the curtains around us so we can be alone for a minute. I put up some silencing charms before putting my wand back into my robes.

Harry asks me both of us leaning against a poster, "Do you know why he's been acting like that?". I shake my head saying, "No, he refuses to talk to me. I've done everything I could to get him to talk to me again. I even went as far as apologising to him without knowing what I did wrong. I don't even know if I did something wrong! Maybe he's just being a Malfoy. But if that's the case then I'm done trying. He knows that once he decides to treat me like his father treats people, I will not continue to fight for us". Harry just nods in response, knowing that right now there isn't much he could say to make me change my mind. 

Not long after I go back to the dungeons. I sit down on an empty couch with a book by the fire and just start reading in an attempt to forget about the whole Draco situation. But of course Draco has to bother me while I'm trying to forget about him. 

He must have talked to Fred and George because he just hands me a piece of chocolate and tells me looking down at the ground, "I have been distant the past few days and I'm sorry. I honestly don't really know how I'm supposed to explain why I've been so distant, all I can say is that the Yule Ball made me realize things, things I wasn't ready to realize yet. I just hope you can forgive me. I'm really sorry, Nyssa". I loosely hold the chocolate in my hand as my mouth opens in surprise, not giving Draco much more of a reaction. 

When he looks up at me I see a few tears leaking from his eyes. I set down the chocolate and gently wipe them from his face. He leans into my touch and closes his eyes as he does so, looking like an attention-starved puppy that's been neglected for years. 

I pull my hand away and his eyes open again, now both of us crying softly. I ask Draco as I wipe my own tears, "Why would that make you so cold towards me?". He responds in such a quiet voice I have to try really hard to hear what he says, "I don't know..." I wipe my eyes again telling him with a lump in my throat, "Then I think you need some time to figure that out". Draco looks up with a questioning look in his eyes. 

He asks me voice breaking as more tears fall, "Are you breaking up with me?". This time a sob leaves my mouth before I tell him choking on my tears, "No, I'm not. Of course not. I just think you need some time to figure it out, without me. We're still together, I still very much care for you and I still want to be yours. Just take a few days to think about why you acted the way you did. I want a reason for what happened and you need that reason too. We just need some space from each other".


	40. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

Term has started again, Draco and I are talking again but he is still trying to figure out what made him so distant and cold towards me after the Yule Ball. Harry has been my rock since then, always there for me when I needed to vent, never even bothered that all I've been talking about is Draco lately. Of course Ron isn't as happy with the situation, he's been even more annoyed with Draco than usual. Hermione is just sort of in the middle, she listens to what I say about Draco but at the same time isn't happy with him. 

Right now Harry and I are on our way to double Potions, Harry carrying my books for me. Harry asks me as he sees some of my friends standing at the door of the classroom a bit further down the corridor, "Aren't they annoyed you're hanging out with me so much lately?". I look up at him and say smiling softly, "They are, but that's their problem. They know we're friends, their opinion of you isn't going to change that and they know that too, they've sort of stopped talking about it". 

We enter the classroom and I sit down in my usual spot next to Draco, but I soon regret that. I haven't properly sat down yet when Draco groans out, "Not with Saint Potter?". I stand up again and walk over to Snape's desk at the front of the class. I ask him making him look up at me, "Professor, can I switch places please?". He asks me confused by the question, "Why, if I can ask?". I tell him looking down at my feet, "I just think someone else would benefit from sitting next to me. Draco is already good at Potions, there is no reason for me to sit next to him". 

Snape lets out a sigh and then announces to the class making everyone go silent, "Class, today we will be learning the Pepperup Potion. Instructions will be up on the board. But we are going to do class a little different. The best student of the class, Ms. Delacour, will be going around and helping out where needed. I have tests to grade so all questions will be directed at her". I give Snape a thankful smile as I drop my books on my desk. 

Everyone is starting on the potion and I go straight to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione asks me as she keeps her focus on the potion, "Why did you ask Snape to do that?". I explain to her helping Ron with his potion, "Draco is being a git again. I hadn't even sat down when he started about Harry. I simply asked if I could sit next to someone else, but he did this instead". Harry tells me looking up from his cauldron, "You don't have to put your relationship on the line just for me, Nyss. I'd understand it if we couldn't hang out anymore". I tell him not looking up from Ron's potion, "Don't say that again. Draco needs to learn how to accept it, and if he can't it won't work between us". 

I go around the class to a few more students, mainly having to help Neville with his potion. I stay to chat with Pansy and Daphne, and also with Blaise even though he's sitting close to Draco. He tells me looking over my shoulder at Snape, "This is the only time he's done this. Snape must really like you". I can't help but laugh as I tell him, "We get along, you know that. Snape and I like to talk about everything we're doing in class, he sometimes gives me a head start on some potions. I've perfected this one a long time ago, I already know everything about it. That's probably the main reason why he's letting me do this, he knows I'm fully capable of teaching you guys about it". 

After class Harry and I leave together again, this time with Ron and Hermione. We are done for the day already so we make our way outside down to the Black Lake since it's rather warm for the time of the year, sun shining brightly and the snow starting to melt already. We sit down on the rocks by the shore and get talking right away. 

Hermione asks me not long after we've sat down, "Nyssa, are you interested in joining S.P.E.W.?". I ask her looking up from the book I was reading, "What's that?'. Ron roles his eyes muttering under his breath, "You'll be sorry you asked". Hermione swats his head before turning back to me and explaining with a smile, "It stands for Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. It's an organisation I founded at the beginning of the year to improve the living situation of house-elves". I raise an eyebrow in question at this. 

I tell her seeing Ron nod in agreement with me, "I don't think that's a good idea, 'Mione. Elves like working, you'll insult them if you try to free them. I know they aren't treated the best but they don't mind working. Elf-magic is weird, I don't really understand it to be honest, but I do know that serving a master is part of that elf-magic. I wouldn't continue with it if I were you, you'll get a lot of people against you if they get wind of this". 

Before Hermione could respond Harry asks me, "What's elf-magic?". I explain to him now facing Harry instead of Hermione, "You have different kind of magics. You have human magic, goblin magic but there is also elf-magic. I don't really know the details of it, but all types of magic work differently. Because of the elf-magic elves are obliged to follow the orders their master has given them. It's also why they like working and don't want to get payed and punish themselves when they disobey their master and stuff like that". 

Hermione asks me sounding exasperated, "Can't we at least do something?". I tell her looking back down at my book, "I don't think so, but if it makes you feel better, I'll join this organisation. I really don't think we'll be able to change anything, but I guess we could try". Hermione looks satisfied and hands over a badge telling me, "This badge is a symbol of your membership. Please wear it". 

I look down at the badge and tell Hermione trying to contain my laughter, "I'm not wearing that, 'Mione. I'll join this S.P.E.W. thing but I'm not planning to get myself killed. I'm still a Slytherin after all. I'm lucky they don't bother me too much about hanging out with you three". Hermione shrugs her shoulders in response, understanding that I indeed can't wear that without being bashed on by my entire house. 

Maybe an hour before dinner it starts raining so we quickly pack up our stuff. The three Gryffindors make their way inside but I stay seated on the rock. Ron explains to Harry and Hermione when they try to get me to stand up, "Let her be, sometimes she just likes sitting in the rain for some reason. Don't ask". They go inside while I stay seated looking out at the Black Lake, a feeling of serenity washing over me as the raindrops fall down on my face. 

That is until somebody sits down next to me on the rock. I was ready to tell this person to fuck off when I'm met with the face of my boyfriend. He asks me sounding rather nervous, "Can I sit with you?". I just nod and turn my attention back to the Black Lake, wondering why Draco has decided to suddenly be nice to me again. Draco's eyes are practically burning a hole in my skull when he tells me, "I'm sorry I've been acting so stupid lately, Nyssa. It does something weird with me when I see you talking to Potter, I can't stand it. I know it's not really an excuse for acting like my father again, but I just hope you understand". 

I tell Draco not looking back at him, "He's like a brother, Draco. The only reason I've been spending so much time with him is because you were being a git. Harry gave me the comfort I needed because you failed to do so. He always listened to me whining about you and never even looked just as much as bothered about hearing me talk about his nemesis so much. I'm aware you two don't get along at all and I don't need you to be best friends. I just want you to tolerate me being around him, I can't stand arguing with you about something as silly as that". 

I do look at him when he says voice even more strained than before, "I'm just afraid, Nyssa. Afraid he'll steal you away from me. I'm afraid he'll get the one thing I have that he doesn't. He's always gotten everything, all the attention and all the adoring fans and all the love. I just don't want him to get you as well. That's the one thing I won't allow him to have. I can't loose you to Potter". I role my eyes at him and explain looking back at the lake, "Draco, that boy had to endure endless abuse. He lost his parents when he was just a baby, his mother was murdered in cold blood in front of him when he was barely a toddler. Ron was the first person that didn't hate Harry. He has suffered so much in his life, so much more than you could ever imagine". 

I look back at Draco and see his eyes are tearing up. I continue saying hoping I'm reassuring him a little, "There is no reason to be jealous of Harry. I've already told you, you're never going to loose me Draco. You're the only one who I'm interested in. I don't see a future with Harry, I see one with you. You should know by now that I will keep fighting for us as long as you do the same". 

Draco doesn't respond, verbally anyway, he just latches his lips onto mine while the rain pours down on us. He mumbles against my lips still trying to kiss me as he talks, "I love you, Nyssa". I pull back in shock, eyes wide at the sudden confession. He tells me seeking my hand with his and holding it, "I know it's a bit soon, but I do. That's why I was acting so weird after the Yule Ball. Something changed that night, something changed with us. I didn't know what it meant and it scared me. But now I know. I love you and I honestly don't know what I'd do without you anymore". Just when I was about to respond we hear professor McGonagall yell at us from inside the castle, "You two, come inside right now! It's too cold to be out in the rain". 

Draco and I both laugh before walking into the castle, our hands still intertwined. We mumble a quick apology to McGonagall before going to the Great Hall. Draco tells me as we're walking to our table, "We're soaking wet. Maybe we should go to our dormitory first to change". I silently remind him that magic is still a thing by casting a drying spell over the both of us. Draco pats his robes down to feel if they're still wet as he tells me in disbelief, "You're a genius, Nyssa". I laugh again and pull him with me towards the Slytherin table.


	41. Night on the Astronomy Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Nyssa spend a night on the Astronomy Tower together, and they don't just talk ;)

Nyssa p.o.v. :

I have no idea how late it is when I wake up. All I know is that I'm safely in Draco's arms, who is still peacefully sleeping. My head goes up to gently peck his lips once, then again, and another time, till he wakes up from his deep slumber. His eyes aren't open yet when he tells me a sleepy smile on his face, "Best way to wake up". I giggle softly and place another kiss on his lips before telling him, "I'm going to get ready. I'm meeting up with Fleur today so we can have breakfast together". He just hums and snuggles back into his pillow while I get out of his bed and quietly sneak out of the boys' dorm to my own. I quickly get ready before going down to the Entrance Hall, where I find Fleur and Gabrielle waiting for me. 

Barely ten minutes later we're sitting in the Three Broomsticks for breakfast while we are chatting together. I ask Fleur after taking a bite of the food that's just been put down on our table, "Est-ce que tu sais déjà ce que tu dois faire pour la deuxième tâche? (Do you already know what you have to do for the second task?)". She responds starting to look a bit nervous, "Je sais ce que je dois faire, mais je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont je dois le faire (I know what I have to do, but I have no idea how I have to do it)". I give her a sympathetic smile and tell her taking another bite, "Racontez-moi. Je pourrais peut-être aider (Tell me. Maybe I can help)". She looks relieved at this and immediately starts a rather long explanation of what she has to do and how she plans to do it. 

We're still perfecting her plan when we see Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Daphne walk in two hours later. They spot us quickly and come over to us, Draco sitting down next to me and giving me a short kiss on my lips. I see Fleur and Gabrielle exchange a look and I know right away what they're planning on doing. I tell them in French so the four Slytherins with us don't understand, "Ne le dites pas à vos parents. Vous êtes mort si vous le faites (Do not tell your parents. You're both dead if you do)". Instead of taking the threat seriously they both just snigger and exchange the same look once again. I just role my eyes and snuggle closer into Draco's chest. 

Blaise asks Fleur and I leaning closer as if to make sure no one else hears, "Do you two think Anaïs would go out on a date with me if I'd ask her?". I look over at Fleur and she tells him with a heavy French accent, "I think so, yes. But she is a bit un cas spécial. I do not know for sure, you have ask her". I laugh at the confused look on Blaise's face when she throws a few words of French in her sentence and explain to him, "She said Anaïs is a special case. She just means that no one ever really knows what's going on in her head. She tends to just say things that don't make sense but it makes her that much more hilarious". He nods and leans back in his seat, his face clearly telling us he's thinking. 

Fleur turns back towards Draco and I and asks once again in a very heavy French accent, "How long have you two together?". I look up at Draco with a bright smile on my face while he tells her also smiling, "Since the Yule Ball. But I fell in love with her a long time ago". He looks down at me when he's done talking and leans down to kiss me soundly on my lips, making the smiles on our faces even brighter. I hear both Fleur and Gabrielle sigh in awe before Draco and I pull away again and I once again cuddle into his chest. 

By 4 in the afternoon we're back at the castle, Fleur and Gabrielle go back to the Beauxbatons carriage while the five of us go to the Great Hall. Draco whispers into my ear as we're working on some homework at the Slytherin table, "Can we go up to the Astronomy Tower after dinner?". I look up at him in disbelief, seeing him just smile down at me. I shake my head in amusement and whisper back at him, "I actually have permission to be up there after hours". Both of us can't hold in our laughter, making all students in the half filled Great Hall look at us. 

After dinner Draco and I go up to the Astronomy tower, we passed by the Common Room for a blanket and to change into warmer clothes. Draco asks me as we're going up the metal stairs, "How come you have permission to be here?". I explain to him pulling the sleeves of my, well Draco's, sweater over my cold hands, "The Astronomy professor gave me permission for it. Snape asked her that for me because I mentioned I liked watching the stairs at night". Draco just nods in response as we reach the top, already knowing about why I like watching the stars and it's best not question it too much. 

We place the blanket at the edge of the tower and sit down, snuggled up together. Draco tells me as both of us are looking up at the stairs, "It's funny how much Snape likes you. I get a letter every week from mother to tell me about him writing to father about how fantastic you are to have in his classes". I laugh and explain to him turning my gaze from the sky to him, "I know, I never would've thought we'd get along so well either. He is now even teaching me Legilimency and Occlumency. And I'm doing pretty good so far, if I do say so myself". 

Draco looks down at me and asks me surprised, "Legilimency? He's allowing you to look into his mind?". I nod looking back at the sky as I say, "Yeah, but only the parts of his mind he wants me to see. He's an extremely skilled Occlumens. I'm not good enough yet to penetrate it". He laughs and leans down to kiss my head softly before pulling me closer to him again. 

Draco and I have been on the tower for just over 2 hours when Draco suddenly tenses up. I look up at him and ask seeing the worried look on his face, "What's wrong, baby?". He tells me not quite meeting my eyes, "Nothing to worry about, Nyssa". I raise an eyebrow at him, trying to make him spit it out. When he doesn't I say in a warning tone, "Don't forget I'm a Legilimens now, Draco. I can just look into your mind if you don't tell me". 

He tells me taking it seriously since he knows I would absolutely do it, "I just thought back at what happened at the lake, that's all". That's when I realise what he is hinting at. I let out a sigh of sympathy and say cupping his face with both of my hands to make him look at me, "I love you, Draco. Never question that again. I love you so incredibly much". He smiles as we both lean in for a long lingering kiss. 

I gently place my hands on his shoulder and push him down to on his back so I'm sitting on top of him, my legs straddling his waist while we're still snogging. Draco rest his hands on my hips and pulls me closer to him, grinding his hips up into mine. I let out a quiet moan and tell him between a few short kisses, "Imagine if we did it up here. What a tale that would be to tell our grandchildren later". He laughs softly before latching his lips onto mine yet again. 

Before we know it clothes are being removed and quiet moans fill the air around us. Once we've reached our high I collapse on to Draco and tell him out of breath, "That was fantastic. I never would've thought I'd do something like this, especially not with you". Draco asks me his eyes still closed in pure-bliss, "What's that supposed to mean?". I Accio our clothes back to us and start getting dressed. 

I explain to Draco sitting down next to him while he is still getting dressed, "Harry had told me about a certain blond snob that wouldn't stop bothering him, Hermione and Ron. I hear about that time you challenged Harry to a midnight duel, which was really just an attempt at getting him in trouble. He also said something about you telling on them when they were trying to get Hagrid's dragon out of the school. And also about that time when you said you wished the monster in the Chamber of Secrets would kill Hermione. They really didn't paint a pretty picture of you". Draco asks me sitting up as he pulls his sweater back over his head, "Then why did you decide to be together with me if you heard all the terrible things I've done over the years?". 

I climb back into his lap and explain to him combing back his hair with my hand, "Because I got to know the real you. My Draco is very different from the one they described to me. My Draco is so incredibly sweet, so talented and an absolute delight to spend time with. The Draco they know is not the Draco I fell in love with. I decided to be with you because, despite having a terrible father who hasn't raised his son correctly, you are capable of dropping that facade when I'm around. You're a fantastic person, Draco, and I love you. I just wish you would also show other people the real you. But with a family name like yours, I know that's easier said than done". He smiles weakly up at me as he responds my hand still stroking through his hair, "I'm glad you think of me that way, Nyssa. I really couldn't imagine not having you be mine. From that moment Pansy walked over to the Slytherin table with you by her side I had this voice telling me I just had to make you my girlfriend one day. Now that same voice is telling me that the moment we get out of Hogwarts I need to get down on one knee and change that last name to Malfoy". 


	42. So this is love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff, that's all that this chapter is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> I actually really enjoyed writing in Draco's p.o.v. a few chapters back. So I decided to do this again and see how it turns out. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading this chapter!

Draco p.o.v. :

She is literally the most perfect human being on this planet, there's no question there. How I've been able to get that woman to fall in love with me will always remain a mystery to me. All I know right now is that I would do absolutely everything to keep her happy and safe and living life the way she deserves to live it. Nyssa is everything anyone looks for in a partner. 

We're in Charms class learning the Cistem Aperio charm, of course Nyssa has already mastered it and can open just about anything. I, however, can't do it if my life depended on it so Nyssa is once again showing me how to. She snaps me out of my deep thoughts of how good she looks with her hair up in a bun, "Draco, did you listen to what I said?". My eyes widen when I realise I wasn't listening. Instead of telling her this I just give her a coy smile hoping she will show it again. 

She playfully roles her eyes when she realises what I'm trying to tell her by the smile and says walking closer to me and wrapping her arms around my waist, "You need to pay more attention to what we're learning than to my face, baby. We don't want you to fail your exams". I look down at her and see those impossibly gorgeous green eyes. Whatever snide comeback I was about to give her completely disappears from my mind and I just lean down to connect our lips, the fact that we're in class and not allowed to do this right now completely vanishing from my mind. 

We get abruptly pulled out of our own little world by professor Flitwick yelling from the other side of the room, "Ms. Delacour and Mr. Malfoy! It's not because you two are madly in love with each other and everyone finds it positively adorable you can snog while we're trying to learn this charm. Next time points will be deducted and you'll be serving detention with me. I will inform professor Snape of this incident". I can't help but role my eyes at the little guy, getting a warning glare from Nyssa when she sees it. 

Nyssa turns to Flitwick and tells him taking a step back from me so we're no longer touching each other, "My apologies professor. We got a bit lost in our world. It won't happen again". A few sniggers are heard from a few of our friends, knowing that it was mainly me who got lost. Professor Flitwick nods and then gets back to showing one of the other struggling classmates the charm. Nyssa and I get back to get me to successfully perform it, also the rest of the class goes back to opening their own trunk. 

That evening while Nyssa and I are walking down to the Great Hall with a few of our friends, I can't keep myself from having my arm wrapped around her as my fingers are tracing lacy patterns on her hipbone. I ask Nyssa as as we're now walking towards the Slytherin table, "Want to go for a stroll after dinner?". She looks up at me and smiles, the smile reaching her eyes making a small twinkle appear in them. I am once again mesmerised by her beauty that I barely even caught her head nodding yes in response. 

As we're sitting down for dinner Blaise asks me when he sees Nyssa is lazily leaning against my side as we're both eating, "How is it possible she is allowed to lean against you as you're eating while others get hexed just for as much as looking at you at the wrong time?". Nyssa pulls away from me, a disapproving noise coming from me before I can stop it, making our friends laugh. 

Nyssa is looking up at me, waiting for me to answer. I wrap my arm around her and pull her into my side again as I explain to Blaise, "Because I love her and she can do what she wants when it comes down to me". Yet again they all laugh at this, while Nyssa just happily snuggles into my side. She tells me looking back up at me, "I love you too, Draco". And I can't help myself when I lean down to plant a gentle smooch on her lips before we both get back to eating. 

Just as said, Nyssa and I go for a stroll around the castle. Nyssa asks me as we're walking hand in hand down one of the corridors, "Is there a special reason why you wanted to go for a stroll now? You don't usually enjoy any physical activities after dinner, you just want to sleep". I can't help the laugh that bubbles up and I explain to her smiling down at her to be met by her smiling as well, "Just wanted you to myself, that's all". 

I pull her closer to me and wrap my arm around her waist again, my hand landing on her hip again and gently rubbing it. Nyssa says as she leans her head on to my shoulder, "I can't wait till we're out of here. I'm so ready to start our life outside of these walls together". I ask her after giving her head a kiss, "You still want it then? What you said up on the Astronomy Tower?". 

She just nods as she leans even more into my side. She tells as we're walking over to a bench in the corridor to sit for a short while, "Of course I still want it. Imagine how fun it'd be to raise little ones together, send them off to Hogwarts once they're 11 and hear about all the trouble they got into when they come back home". She climbs into my lap once I've sat down and wrap her arms tightly around my neck. 

I look up at her to be met with those eyes I seem to be absolutely transfixed by. She is once again smiling when she asks me, "Why would you think I wouldn't want it anymore?". I just shrug my shoulders in response, honestly not knowing what made me ask her that question. Nyssa frowns for a second before that beautiful smile is back in place and she leans down for a quick snog. 

A short while later we're back in the Common Room, sitting in an arm chair with Nyssa in my lap. Our friends were still up when we got back so we're having a chat with them. Well, Nyssa is having a chat with them, I'm just admiring her. 

Everything about her makes butterflies erupt in my stomach. Every little detail, no matter how insignificant to most, is to me the most beautiful thing in the world. The way her brows furrow in thought for just a split second when one of our friends says something that doesn't make any sense, the way she laughs so elegantly when something funny was said, the way she smiles at me every time our eyes meet. Every single little detail about her simply reminds me of how fantastic she is and how lucky I am. 

As we're sitting there and I'm looking at her talking to Blaise, I can't help but wonder, "So this is love?".


	43. The Second Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the second task.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

It's the day of the second task and all students in the school are exited to go look at it. The task is taking place at the Black Lake so Dumbledore asked us to ensemble there right after lunch. 

Draco asks me as we're sitting at the breakfast table, "Do you know what the second task is?". I just nod as I keep nibbling on my toast, lazily leaning into Draco's side like I always do whenever we're eating. Blaise asks me giving me a pointed look, "Why are you not telling us anything about it?". I explain to Blaise giving him a playful wink, "It's a secret, Zabini. No one is supposed to know what the tasks are". He just shakes his head in amusement before we all get back to our food. 

Between breakfast and lunch Draco and I are just sitting around the Common Room, making some of our homework or reading a book. I tell Draco at around 11, "I have to go meet Harry in the Courtyard. You can come with if you want". Draco asks me looking up from the book he was reading, "Are you sure Potter would want me there? It's not like we get along, now do we?". I playfully role my eyes at him and respond packing up, "I'll see you at lunch then". I quickly peck his lips before walking down to the Courtyard. 

Harry asks me as I sit down next to him, "How's Malfoy doing?". I role my eyes at him and respond, "He's great. Why you asking?". Ron says from Harry's other side, "Because you two haven'y been able to take your hands off of each other". I yet again role my eyes and explain to Ron smiling teasingly at him, "I know, and that's just what you saw. There's a lot more going on behind the scenes that you guys have no idea about". Ron face just radiates shock at this comment, making both Harry and I laugh. 

Ron leaves a few moments later so I can talk to Harry for a minute and hopefully calm down his nerves a bit for later today. I tell Harry as we're walking down to the quidditch pitch together, "You know you shouldn't worry about the task this afternoon. I'm sure you'll do great". Harry looks up and shrugs his shoulders in response before looking down at the ground again and biting his nails. 

As Harry and I are sitting in the stands overlooking the empty pitch he asks me, "You really love him don't you?". I explain to Harry leaning my head on his shoulder, "Yeah, I do. He's great actually. The Draco you know is very different from the one I know. My Draco doesn't have all those walls up, he isn't so cold and mean. He's really great to me, Harry. I just wish I could introduce him to mum and dad". 

Harry asks looking at me now, "He knows doesn't he?". I nod and continue explaining to him, "Yeah, but can you imagine his father's reaction if he heard Draco went over to the Weasley's house? His father would probably Avada Kadavra the entire Weasley family if we just as much as think about it". Both of us can't help but laugh despite knowing it's true.

By lunchtime Harry and I walk back to the castle, going to our own house tables. I slide down next to Draco and just slump into his side, dropping my head into his lap. Draco asks me right away his fingers slowly going through my hair, "What's wrong, baby?". I groan out and tell him not picking my head up, "Just had a not so fun realisation while talking to Harry and now it's all I can think about". 

Draco tells me, and I'm sure he's smiling when he does so, "We'll talk about it after lunch, Nyssa". I just groan again instead of really saying anything. Eventually I lift my head out of his lap so I can eat something. 

After lunch Draco and I make our way down to the Lake with just the two of us, taking a little detour through the castle. Draco asks me as we're walking down one of the many corridors, "Now, what did Potter say to you that's gotten your pretty head all worried?". My eyes shift to the floor when I explain to him, "I was talking to Harry, about you. And about our families. I just realised that your father will never allow you to come over to the burrow". 

Draco asks looking down at me with confusion, "You want me to meet your parents?". I explain to Draco still looking down at the ground, "I mean, yeah. We've been together for a while now, Draco. It would be nice for you to meet my parents and get to know my siblings outside of Hogwarts a bit more". Draco suddenly stops walking and pulls me into his chest. 

He tells me gently rubbing my back up and down, "If you want me to come visit over Easter holidays, I'm sure I could get mother to agree with it. If she agrees, father won't say anything". I look up at Draco just to have him lean down and kiss me, both of us smiling as he does so. I ask Draco barely pulling away, "You sure you want to meet my parents?". He just nods before once again kissing me. 

Eventually Draco and I walk down to the Black Lake and follow the Second Task. Before the Champions go into the water Dumbledore explains to the crowd what the Task exactly is and what they have to do. Once the four champions have jumped into the Lake I tense up, worried at what might happen to Harry, and Fleur. 

Draco notices this and whispers into my ear, "He'll be fine, stop worrying". I smile up at him and gently kiss his lips. We look back at the Lake, where you actually can't see anything from the Task. 

When the hour is up and Harry is still not up yet I tell Draco starting to panic, "I'm going downstairs to talk to Fleur. I need to know if she saw Harry". He nods and tells me before letting go of my hand to allow me to run downstairs, to where the three other champions are already standing, "Okay, we'll be in the Great Hall till dinner". 

Fleur is not in a state to talk so I ask Cedric who is standing next to Cho, "Cedric, did you see Harry by chance down there?". He tells me neither of us taking our eyes off the Lake, "Yeah, he was trying to get the little girl loose, but also Ron Weasley. You're only allowed to take one so the Grindylow wouldn't let him. He seemed okay when I saw him, Delacour. I don't think you need to worry". Both of us keep gazing into the deep waters and despite his words, both of us are worried for Harry's safety. 

When Harry does finally come up he seems perfectly okay and is even awarded second place even though he got out of the Lake last. Once back in the castle Harry, Hermione and Ron go to Gryffindor Tower to change into dry clothes so I make my way to the Great Hall. 

I regret that decision the moment I hear Draco's voice beaming through the Hall. He's talking to fellow Slytherins, but surprisingly to Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as well. He's telling them while all of them laugh loudly, "What a shame he came back up. When the hour was up I was really hoping he would've drowned or something". I cut Draco of with the sound of my heels angrily clicking against the stone floor. He looks my way and his face goes white when he realises I heard what he said. 

Instead of saying anything I just take off the ring he gave me and throw it at his face, making the students that were standing around him gasp. I take out my wand and put a pretty strong Silencing Charm on him so he can't protest before spinning on my heel and walking out again. I go straight down to the dungeons, to Snape's office. 

I walk in without knocking, knowing Snape has no problem with that, and drop down in the black leather couch pushed against one of the walls. I only notice Snape is sitting at his desk when he asks me, "What's the matter?". I tell him not bothering to hide how upset I am, "I very much feel like hexing Malfoy's bits off. He can be such an ass sometimes". Snape stays silent, but I can feel his eyes on me. 

I ask him once I've sort of calmed down, "Professor, do you think I'm making a mistake by being with him?". Snape tells me walking over to me and sitting down on the other side of the couch, "Honestly Nyssa, I don't know. He's trying his best to be better, for you. But with his family and what he's been raised to believe, I'm not sure you two will last. You've been raised in a very different way than he has been raised, in two completely different environment. Of course, I wish nothing more but for you to be able to make it work. I'm just not sure your love for him will be enough". 

I ask Snape as tears start prickling behind my eyes, "What if it doesn't work out?". Snape responds still calm as ever, "Then it would have been worth the try. Believe me when I tell you this Nyssa, if you give up on your relationship now, you'll never spend another day without regretting that decision". Before I can even register what I'm about to say I just flop out to Snape, "It sounds like you're speaking out of experience, sir". 

I clasp my hand over my mouth right away, eyes wide in shock but mainly worry. Snape and I have grown quite the strong bond this year and I'm now worried I've just throw that all away. Snape tells me absently staring off into a random spot in the room, "I am speaking out of experience, unfortunately. I let the woman I loved go and she became happy with someone else. All while she didn't talk to me anymore". He looks back at me and tells me clearly forcing the smile he's giving me, "So listen to my advice: keep trying, it'll be worth it. Draco loves you very much and both of you will regret letting each other go. There's nothing worse than having your big love be 'the one that got away'. It's going to give you nothing but heartache". 

Just moments later there's a knock on the door. Snape calls to whoever it is as he walks back to his desk, "Come in, the door is open". Professor Hooch walks in with Draco trailing closely behind her. She tells Snape walking over to Snape's desk while Draco stays at the door, "I found Mr. Malfoy in the corridor, unable to speak. I think it's best if you figure out what's going on". Snape looks over my way and sighs when I give him a sheepish smile. 

Snape sets Draco down in one of the chairs in front of his desk and tells me looking around at me, "Ms. Delacour, lift this charm right away. I'm going to leave this room ad lock the door. You will not be able to unlock the door unless you've figured it out". Making sure Snape knows it's against my will I nod and walk over to Draco. I just give a simple wave of my wand before grunting out, "You can talk again". 

Draco asks as I walk back over to the couch I was sitting on, "Are you mad?". I yell out at him my anger finally bursting out, "Yes, I am mad! How could you say such things?! You know what he means to me and yet to act like such an ass". Draco carefully tells me not daring to look me into my eyes, "I'm just jealous. You always run away to him whenever something happens. It's like he's your priority, not me". 

My eyes fill with tears and Draco does look at me when I croak out with a shaking voice, "He's not my boyfriend Draco. Harry is not the one who I went to visit over Christmas Holidays last year and give him a chance to better himself. He isn't the one who I spent countless of hours with trying to study but just ending up laughing and getting kicked out of the library because we were too loud. I didn't visit him over the summer even though I absolutely hate the man who raised him. He isn't the one I kissed in the rain with his bloody mother watching us". 

Draco tells me for whatever reason his eyes now looking into mine, "His mother is dead". This time anger gets the best of me and I scream out at him, "That's not the point, Draco!". He drops his eyes back to the floor when he senses the danger. 

I take a deep breath before I continue, "He isn't the one who I went to the World Cup with. He isn't the one who I chapped my lips for because we snogged too much. Harry isn't the one who I talk to my friends about. Harry isn't the one who I kissed in front of a full Great Hall even despite the fact that I don't like doing that with so many people watching us. And even though he asked me before anyone else did, he isn't the one who I went to the Yule Ball with. I went with you, because I felt like I was being unfaithful to you while we were not even together yet. Harry isn't the one who's bed I fall asleep in every night, I fall asleep in yours with you by my side". 

Draco looks back up when he hears my quiet sob and I tell him wiping my tears away, "I didn't fall in love with him, Draco. I fell in love with you. So please, for all what Morgana deems sacred, get it out of your fucking head that I would ever in a million years run to Harry sodding Potter. I ran to him after the Yule Ball just because he was giving me the comfort you failed to give me. You failed as my boyfriend! I had no other choice but to go to him and whine about you to him. Do you actually think there was a single moment where I wasn't talking about you and how bloody fantastic you are and how much pain I was in because you were ignoring me? I even went as far as apologising to you when I didn't even know what was going on! I don't apologise to people, Draco". 

Draco carefully gets up and walks over to me. His hands gently grab mine that were placed in my lap and he pulls me up on my feet. Still being careful, he pulls me closer to him as his hands release mine and wrap around my frail figure. He tells me as more sobs escape my mouth, "I'm sorry, Nyssa. I love you, please don't leave me. I'm trying so hard to be the best I can for you. I know I still fuck up all the time and I know you're slowly going mad because of all the shit I pull. But I beg you Nyssa, please don't leave me. I'll do everything for you". 

I look up and thread my fingers through his hair to pull him down enough so I can latch my lips on to his. Draco immediately responds by pulling me closer by my waist and kissing me back. Still kissing Draco slips the ring I threw at him earlier back on to my finger, a smile appearing on his lips when he feels that I'm not resisting. 


	44. Meeting mum and dad part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all, my lovelies.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

The moment we get off the train most of our friends’ parents are waiting on the platform so all our friends leave with them right away. It’s now just Draco and I. We load our trunks onto a stroller and walk out of the station together. 

Draco tells me as we’re waiting outside for my dad to show up, “Muggles are seriously so weird. Like, how do they get through life like that”. I tell Draco laughing at how annoyed he sounds with all the muggles walking around, “They don’t know anything else. It’s not like they know they’re missing out on stuff or anything”. 

Dad soon enough shows up so Draco helps me take my trunk off the stroller and tells me pulling me closer to him by my waist, “I’m going to miss you, baby. Make sure your parents agree to me visiting please”. I tell him smiling, "I'm sure they will. If they know your parents agreed they'll be fine with it". He smiles as well and we share a tender kiss before I pull out of his embrace and walk over to my dad, dragging my trunk behind me. 

Dad takes over the trunk once I’ve reached him and he tells me hinting at the kiss Draco and I just shared, “Seems like you and Draco finally figured it out”. A deep blush sets on my face at this, finding it rather embarrassing dad would say that. 

We get into the car and it drives off towards the burrow. Ron asks me seeing the blush on my face, “What did Malfoy say to you?”. I tell him pulling the hood of Draco’s hoodie over my head, “Not Draco, dad. It’s just embarrassing when they talk to me about him”. We hear both mum and dad laugh from at the front, making also Ron and Harry laugh. 

Dad tells mum smiling happily, “Our dear Nyssa has finally done it, Molly. I saw her and Draco share an absolutely adorable kiss before she walked over to me”. Mum turns around excitedly at this news and she asks me seeming to be even happier than dad, “How long have you two been together? And how come you didn’t tell us?”. 

I tell mum rubbing my eyes in attempt to hide how uncomfortable I am right now, “Officially since Christmas Evening, but technically since the summer. We sort of got together just a day before the World Cup. I didn't want to tell you in a letter so I waited for a short while. His parents do know already, we thought it'd be better to owl them instead of saying it face to face”. Ginny tells mum laughing, “She and Malfoy are like the power couple of Hogwarts. People literally just move aside when they see them walking down the hall”. Fred says laughing as well, “Yeah, cause they’re all deathly afraid Nyssa is going to hex them. It’s bloody hilarious”. 

Mum tells me sounding a bit cautious as if trying not to piss me off, “You should probably tell him about who your family really is, Nyssa. The longer you wait, the bigger the possibility he won’t forgive you for hiding it”. I tell mum just gazing out the window at the other cars, “He already knows. I told him while we were on our way to the train at the beginning of the year”.

Once at the burrow mum sets tea while my siblings, dad and I sit down in the living room. Dad tells me once mum has set the tea tray down, “You should invite him over somewhere the next two weeks. We’d love to meet him”. I tell them surprised he proposed it, "Um well actually, I was going to ask you guys that. His parents already agreed to it, I just have to owl him with your answer and he'll let me know when he'd come over".

After tea I go straight upstairs and write a letter to Draco. I write down on a piece of parchment, “Dear Draco, mum and dad reacted exactly like I thought they would, they really want to meet you. I didn't even have to ask them if you could come over, dad proposed it himself. They're rather exited, it's pretty funny. I love you, Nyssa". I go downstairs to get Hedwig to send the letter to Malfoy Manor. 

I tell mum before going back up to my room, “I just wrote the letter to Draco to ask when he'd be coming over. I don’t think I will have to wait too long before getting an answer”. She tells me smiling, “That’s lovely dear”. Once in my room I start unpacking my trunk, most of my stuff in there being dirty laundry mum will have to clean for me. 

In my trunk, under a few of my school books, is a picture, a picture I didn't pack myself. A smile appears on my face the moment I see what picture it is. In the picture you can see Draco and I snogging in the Slytherin Common Room, Blaise sitting in an arm chair near with a look of mock disgust on his face. I just laugh when Blaise pretends to gag at the scene in front of him, Draco and I still snogging, clearly not aware of the faces our best friend is making. 

Even though I know mum will probably make a comment about it, I still want to keep the picture nice and neat so I make a mental note to ask her to frame it. 

I find several other pictures in my trunk, this time pictures I know I packed. Most of them are actually from Draco and I: strolling down the halls or the Courtyard holding hands, cuddled up somewhere, or snogging. My favourite picture is of us at the Yule Ball, right at the moment Draco asked me to be his girlfriend. You can just see the shock on my face when he asked me, but that shock soon turns into happiness as I nod, my words having failed me at that moment. 

I place all these pictures next to the one of Draco and I snogging in the Common Room to make sure I won’t forget to ask mom to frame them for me. 

Right before dinner time mum yells from downstairs, “Nyssa, letter for you”. I grab the pictures I want mom to frame and run downstairs right away, knowing it’s Draco’s answer to my letter from this morning that just arrived. 

Walking into the living room I see the letter waiting for me, I place the pictures on the small coffee table in the living room. I rip it open right away and quickly read, “Hi baby, I’m glad to hear they’re so okay with it. Father isn’t too exited about the idea of me coming to see you, he's still not entirely okay with me dating a Weasley, but mother sort of forced him to agree with it. If it’s okay for your parents, I would love to stay a few nights as well and then leave for Hogwarts together. I’ll come by on Tuesday somewhere around tea time. I love you, Draco”. 

I tell mum being more exited than I thought I’d be, “He said that if it's okay with you and dad, he'd like to stay a few nights”. She tells me as she starts setting the table, “Of course that's okay, dear. When is it he would come?”. I say helping her with it, “He was planning on coming on Tuesday around tea time and staying till Monday to go back to school together”. She goes back to the food that’s still on the stove and tells me smiling, “I’ll make sure tea is ready at 4 for him when he arrives. Now go upstairs and write a letter back before dinner”. 

I nod and ask her hinting at the pictures on the coffee table, “Could you frame the pictures on the coffee table after dinner for me?”. She tells me smiling again, “Of course, I’ll take a look at it”. I thank her before running upstairs to my room. 

I just quickly scribble down on a piece of parchment, “I’m glad to hear that your mother made sure of that. Tea time will be at 4. Mum was very happy to hear you would be staying for a couple of nights. I’m looking forward to seeing you again, babe. I love you, Nyssa”. I cross the hall to Ron’s room and tie the letter to Hedwig’s leg again before she flies off for the second time today. 

I tell Harry and Ron who are sitting on the bed, “Dinner is ready”. They nod and we walk downstairs together, letting Ginny and the twins know as well. Once we’re all seated at the table we start eating dinner. 

After dinner mum, Ginny and I sit down in the living room while my brothers and dad went outside into the garden. Mum tells me when she picks up a picture of Draco and I snogging by the Black Lake, “You two seem to be in a serious relationship if this picture indicates anything”. 

A blush quickly rises when Ginny tells her sounding thoroughly amused, “They are constantly snogging each other, literally everywhere. Nyssa's lips were even chapped”. I mumble to Ginny a bit embarrassed to have mum know this, “Shut up, Ginevra”. Mum on the other hand sounds delighted when she tells me laughing, "I'm glad you two are so in love. I just hope you're careful". 

I ask her looking up from the picture in her hands, "Careful? What are you talking about?". Mum gives me a knowing look as she explains to me, "I'm not stupid, Nyssa. I know you and Draco have most likely done way more than just snog. There is no way you two don't do more than just that behind closed doors by the looks of these pictures. Anyone with a set of working eyes can see the boy absolutely adores you, but those kisses are way too passionate to not have something more behind it".


	45. meeting mum and dad part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all, my lovelies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> Once again a small warning, there's mentions of sexual content, but nothing explicit. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading!

Nyssa p.o.v. :

The second Tuesday of the holidays I wake up loads earlier than usual, being just a tad exited for Draco to come today. When I walk into the kitchen mum is already making breakfast for us and tells me to sit down. 

Throughout the rest of the day mum is constantly cleaning while my siblings and I keep teasing her about it. Just a few minutes before 4 Ginny and I sit down downstairs in the sitting room with all three of our older brothers and Harry, all of us now waiting for Draco to arrive. 

I say laughing when I see what mum made for tea time today, “It’s like she thinks the queen is visiting”. Everyone else laughs too when we hear her yell from in the kitchen, “I can hear you, Nyssa!”. Harry asks me looking out of the window to see if Draco has arrived already, “Are you nervous for him to come?”. I ask him slightly confused as he looks back towards us, “Why would I be nervous? It’s just Draco”. 

Ron tells me clearly trying to make me feel nervous, “Because his family is one of the wealthiest Wizarding families in the UK, and one of the oldest. He’s used to a very different life style than the one we live”. I tell Ron shrugging my shoulders, “If my family is not good enough for him, he can see if one of the other Slytherin girls is interested. But Draco already knows about our family and he doesn’t really care. So no, I’m not nervous, which also means you can stop trying to get me there”. 

Right at that moment we hear a car honking outside. I practically jump up and run outside to greet Draco. I see him stepping out of one of his family’s cars and run up to him right away. He quickly notices me and opens his arms for me seconds before I fling my arms around his neck. 

He tells me as he pulls me closer to him by his arms around my waist, “Well hello, baby girl. You clearly missed me”. I tell him slightly pulling away so I can look into his eyes, “You know I did”. He just smiles before leaning in and placing a sweet short kiss on my lips. He tells me placing his forehead against mine once we've pulled away, “Your brother is watching”. In response I lean in for another kiss, this one being just a tad longer and deeper. I can feel Draco’s lips curl into an amused smile, making mine do the same. 

I then pull him with me towards the house, seeing that Ron is indeed watching us through the door. I tell Draco figuring it’s better to tell him before he sees Harry, “Harry is also here. And Hermione is arriving Friday to drive with us to Kings Cross. So please be nice to them”. Draco sighs but tells me either way, “Of course, but for you. Not them”. I give him a peck on his cheek as a thank you. 

Once in the house Draco greets Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins by a simple nod. Mum has by now set the tea tray down on the small coffee table in the living room. She says walking up to us and pulling Draco into a hug, “It’s so good to meet you, Draco”. Draco says not having expected how welcoming she is to him, “Um, it’s good to meet you as well, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for having me”. We all sit down in the couches, Draco and I of course sitting next to each other, his arm wrapped around me so he can pull me as close to him as possible. 

Draco tells me looking around the living room, “This looks a lot more homey than the Manor. But I guess with eight children there really isn’t another possibility”. I tell Draco smiling fondly up at him, “We do tend to make a mess sometimes”. Draco laughs and leans down to place a kiss on my head as he tells me, “I think if there would be eight little Malfoys running around, the Manor would also look a bit more lived in”. 

I tell him grinning, “Or they’d be just like you, snobs with a bit of a cleaning obsession”. He says laughing shortly as his fingers trace random lazy patters on my hipbone, “I’m not that bad, Nyssa. I just prefer to keep my space clean. And I am not a snob! I think I proved that already, didn’t I?”. I just laugh in response, always finding it funny how defensive he gets when I call him a snob or a neat freak. 

During tea Draco and I just mainly snuggle up against each other, while my family talks a bit. After tea mum tells me starting to clean up the little mess we made, “Nyssa, go show Draco up to your room while I clean this up”. Ginny asks her suddenly looking up from the book she started reading, “He’s sleeping in her room?”. I snap back right away, “Shut it, Ginevra”. 

Mum tells us before we can start bickering again, “Yes, Draco is sleeping in her room. Unless Ginny, you want to give your room up for him”. Fred tells mum giving me a teasing smile, “Percy’s room is free. He’s never home anymore since that girlfriend of his got her own apartment”. 

Mum tells Fred when she sees I’m opening my mouth yet again to say something, “I do not care, which ever of the two you are. Draco is sleeping in her room”. I give mum a thankful smile, while the room is filled with laughter from the others because mum has yet again failed to tell the difference between Fred and George, before I practically drag Draco with me to my room, away from my siblings’ knowing smirks. 

Draco stops in his tracks when he walks into my room. I think back to what Ron said right before Draco arriving and I have to admit, maybe I am just a tad nervous for Draco to see my room. Draco of course picks up on my worries and tells me smiling at me, “I like it, Nyssa. It’s cosy, much better than my room at the Manor”. 

He pulls me closer to him by my hand and tells me making me put my arms around his waist, “And I’m also just glad to get you to myself for a little while”. I grin up to him while his hands make their way to my face, gently cupping my face with them. He leans down to kiss me, and I’m sure it was meant to be nothing more but a sweet peck. But just like pretty much every other time we decide to just give a peck when we’re alone, it quickly turns into much more. 

Before I even realise what’s happening Draco is walking us towards my bed. He lies me down on my back with him hovering over me, keeping our lips, and tongues, connected. When I feel his hand starting to make its way up my torso under my shirt I stop it with my own, knowing that if I didn’t this would lead to something I’m really not in the mood for right now. Draco pulls away from our snog and asks me a worried look in his eyes, “Are you okay?”. I try my best to smile while saying, “Yeah, just not now”. 

Draco pulls away and sits down next to me on my bed. He tells me as I sit up straight facing him, “You and I both know there’s more to it. Talk to me, Nyssa. I need to know what I did wrong”. Not being able to look at him I tell him looking down at my hands, “I just don’t feel ready for that”. 

Draco’s hands seek mine and he says sounding very confused, “Not ready? This wouldn’t have been the first time we did this. We’ve practically done it every week since the Yule Ball. Why hesitate now?”. I tell Draco as our hands tightly wrap around each others but Draco still makes sure his grip is gentle, “Because it’s clear outside so you would be able to see me”. I can just hear the amusement in his voice when he asks me, “You don’t want me to see you when we’re having sex?”. I nod and explain to him still feeling too insecure to look at his face, “I don’t want you to think differently when you see all the things wrong with my body, Draco. I don’t think I could loose you just because of that”. 

One of Draco’s hands pulls away from mine to go up to my face, once again making sure his grip isn’t too tight but is still firm enough so I can’t pull away. He lifts my face up so I’m looking into his eyes. He tells me leaning in so our foreheads are touching, “Nyssa, don’t you ever even just as much as think about me leaving you. I love you and you make me so incredibly happy. I do not care you think you don’t have a perfect body, because I do. You are so insanely beautiful, it’s almost intimidating. As much as I don’t like it when other guys look at you, there is a reason they do”. 

This time I do smile, finding it funny Draco is so protective of me every time an other guy is mentioned. He tells me wiping the single tear that has escaped my eye, “If you don’t feel ready, we won’t do anything. But don’t ever think something so silly ever again. I'm not leaving you. You have to promise it to me”. I lean into his touch while I say in a quiet voice, “I promise”.

Draco pulls me down with him so we’re cuddled up on the bed and tells me as he plays with my hair, “I can’t believe I’m here right now. Never in a million years would I have imagined I’d be at the Weasley’s house with my girlfriend, who just so happens to be one of them”. I can’t help but laugh at this and tell him snuggling closer to him, “Believe me Draco, I didn’t think this would’ve ever happened either. I always thought I would continue going to school in France, find someone there, get married and never return to the UK”. 

Draco knows that the reason why I left France is something I would much rather keep a secret and if he doesn’t want to get hexed, he better not ask about it. No one, besides Madame Maxime and Fleur know what happened at Beauxbatons when I was 12. And that is probably for the best. Obviously I’m very glad Draco doesn’t ask me about it, or anyone else for that matter. 

After we’ve been lying on my bed for a while, just snuggled up and enjoying being in each others embrace, I notice Draco is still very much in the mood. I tell him looking up at his face, “Draco, you have a boner”. His eyes meet mine and he tells me laughing, “I’m well aware, thank you”.

I move out of his arms and climb into his lap so I’m straddling him. I tell him leaning down to start kissing his neck, “Maybe I can help you with that”. Draco’s hands go up to rest on my butt, softly caressing my clothed cheeks. He says trying not to moan out as I start softly sucking on the sensitive skin of his neck, “You don’t have to, Nyssa”.

Instead of listening to him I trail my hand down his torso to the very noticeable bulge in the black pants of his suit. I tell Draco pulling away from kissing his neck and pull my hand away from his boner, “Take your shirt of”. He leans up briefly to pull the black dressed shirt he was wearing off, exposing his toned torso. 

My fingers gently trail down his chest, my nails leaving tiny scratches, knowing that it drives Draco absolutely crazy when I do that. Of course Draco picks up on what I’m trying to do and he tells me holding back another moan, “Baby, if you don’t want me to come in my trousers you’re going to have to stop doing that”. I just laugh and then go down his body further, his pants soon enough following his shirt. 

When I come back up to a still panting Draco I tell him smirking teasingly at him, “Good thing we learned how to be quiet. Imagine if my mum walked in because she heard you”. Draco opens his eyes again and tells me his voice sounding hoarse from his recent orgasm, “I don’t think you even realise the sort of torture you’ve just put me through”. I just laugh and lean down to give him a short kiss. 

I lie down on my side next to him and prop an arm under my head to gaze up at his post-orgasmic blissed out face. When I look down at his still naked body I tell him as my eyes linger on a particular part of him, “You should maybe get dressed again. My siblings have the annoying habit of walking in without knocking”. He just gives me an amused look as I flung his clothes at him. 

Not long after, around 7 in the evening, mom yells upstairs, “Kids, dad is here. And dinner is ready”. Draco and I move out of our comfortable snuggled up position, getting out of my bed. Draco asks me thinking back to what we just did, “I look okay right? Not like I just had the blow-job of a lifetime?”. I playfully swat his arm and tell him pointing at the large mirror hanging from the door of my dresser, “Look for yourself”. 

Draco quickly fixes his hair and straightens out his shirt and trousers in attempt to get rid of some wrinkles that appeared in them. He then asks me a look of worry in his eyes, “Your father knows I’m here right?”. I tell Draco finding it quite adorable he’s nervous about this, “Of course he knows, I did write to you it was his idea. And I’m sure he’ll be delighted to meet you”. A sigh of relief comes out of him and he nods before following me downstairs. 

We walk into the kitchen and Draco seeks my hand in comfort, being a lot more worried about meeting my dad than he is letting on. The twins and Ginny are already sitting at the table when we arrive. Dad looks up from the Daily Prophet that was lying on our table when I say, “Evening, dad. How was work?”.

Dad totally ignores my question and his eyes go to Draco right away. He walks over to us and gives Draco a firm hand shake as he tells him smiling friendly, “It’s so good to finally meet you, Draco. I’m glad you could join us for a couple of days”. Draco responds once again visibly taken aback by the friendly nature of the Weasley clan, “It’s good to meet you too, sir. I’m happy to be invited”. 

Once Harry and Ron are downstairs as well we start eating dinner. Although meeting my dad went very well Draco is still holding my hand, and I know it’s to contain his nerves. Dad asks us halfway through dinner, “So, when did you two get together? And I’m not talking about the Yule Ball, but what happened before that”. 

Dad looks at Draco, expecting him to answer. I give Draco a reassuring smile when he throws me an uncertain glance and he then says looking back at my dad, “Well um, Nyssa and I had grown closer to each other after her first visit to the Manor. When she visited again for the World Cup, things just kind of happened I guess. She sort of decided to kiss me while we were soaking wet from running around in the pouring rain, with my mother watching us from inside the Manor”. 

At this Ron chokes on his food, Harry and the rest of my siblings just laughing. Ron asks me once he has recovered, “You snogged him in front of his mother?”. I tell him also laughing, “Of course not, we didn’t snog. Just a short kiss. And honestly, it wasn’t like Mrs. Malfoy minded”. I turn to Draco and say to tease him a bit, “You know, I’m still convinced she took a picture of us then”. Of course Draco knows right away and says teasing me right back, “Oh she did, but she said she wasn’t going to give it to us till our wedding day”. 

The bright red blush that appeared on my face right in that moment didn’t make only Draco laugh, but also the rest of the table. He leans in to press a short but sweet kiss on my cheek and he mumbles against my burning skin, “I’m just teasing, baby”. I shoot Draco a glare, which for some reason makes everyone else laugh yet again. 

Once laughter has settled down mum tells Draco and I with a sound of awe in her voice, “Well, I’m for one thrilled you two found each other. You’re clearly happy with each other”. She then turns to just Draco and tells him smiling sweetly at him, “And Draco, we might not like your father very much, but that should not get in the way of you and Nyssa being together. For your sakes, we will be civil if we ever do meet your parents. I sincerely hope they will do the same”. 

Draco tells her sounding a bit less confident than usual, “I’m glad to hear that, Mrs. Weasley. I’m sure my mother will do the same, she has grown quite fond of Nyssa during her stay at Malfoy Manor. My father is unfortunately a different story, but mother will make sure he stays in line, I’m sure”. Draco glances over at me nervously, as if seeking validation. I smile reassuringly at him and give his hand a squeeze, making him smile back at me. 

After dinner we all sit down in the couches together. Mum asks me after handing the rest ice cream, “Nyssa, do you want some pudding or something?”. I just shake my head no in response. Draco asks me looking up from his ice cream, “You don’t eat ice cream?”. I tell him laughing at the confused look on his face, “No, I don’t actually. I’m not that big of a fan of ice cream, it’s too cold”. 

Ron explains to Draco letting out a laugh, “It’s a childhood trauma of hers. She hasn’t eaten it since she was like 5”. Draco then turns to me expecting me to explain further. I tell him laughing again at the look on his face, “We were in Armenia and it was extremely hot. We were eating ice cream and when we walked out of the building my ice cream just melted off and fell to the ground. I haven’t eaten ice cream since then”. 

Draco can’t help but laugh at this, nearly spitting out the ice cream he had in his mouth. He tells me still laughing, “Of course that would be it. You’re just so cute”. He leans in to plant a kiss on my cheek, close enough to my mouth he might as well have kissed my lips. 

Around 8.30 Draco and I make our way back to my room. Draco sits down on the edge of my bed so his legs are dangling from it. He says as he pulls me into his lap so I’m straddling him again, “I’m glad your parents are so accepting of us. I really thought your mother would take one look at me and immediately tell you to drop me”. I cup his cheeks and kiss his lips before mumbling against them, “I wouldn’t do that”. 

His lips curl into a smile while we continue kissing, it soon enough turning into us snogging. When I feel his boner touching my thigh I tell him laughing, “You have a boner again”. Draco pulls away from our snog and tells me letting out a quiet groan, “I know. I can’t help getting one when you’re torturing me like this”. 

It’s not long before clothes are yet again being removed, this time both Draco and I eventually ending up naked. Being the gentleman he is he grabs the blanket and covers us with it, obviously still knowing about my worries of him seeing me like this. 

Draco leans down to connect his lips to mine, his tongue roughly trusting into my mouth. He slightly pulls away and tells me gazing at my face in awe, “This time you’ll be the one who’ll have to be quiet. I’m sure Potter and his sidekick will come up soon. Can’t have them hear us, can we”. I just role my eyes and mutter a playfully annoyed, “Oh shut it” before pulling him down to my by my hands around his neck.


	46. meeting mum and dad part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tittle says it all, my lovelies

Nyssa p.o.v. :

The next morning I go down to the kitchen on my own since Draco is still getting ready. Mum asks me as I sit down at the table, “Where is Draco? He’s not still sleeping, is he?”. I explain to her taking a sip from my tea, “He’s getting ready. He’ll be down soon”. 

Ginny tells me seeing the tired look in my eyes, “What have you two been getting up to last night?”. Draco struts into the kitchen with a smirk on his lips saying, “I don’t think that’s something you want to know. All you should know is that it was a long night”. I can’t help but role my eyes as he sits down. 

Seeing the look on mum’s face at Draco’s words I quickly explain to her, “He’s just messing around, mum. I taught him how to play muggle chess, that’s all”. Draco chuckles as he takes a seat next to me after planting a gentle kiss on my cheek. 

I look up at him and see he’s done his hair. I tell him sort of disappointed by it, “You did your hair”. He tells me looking up from his plate suddenly, “Oh yeah, you know how much I hate it when my hair is all messed up". I say playfully rolling my eyes, "Neat freak". Draco just laughs before he gets back to his breakfast. 

As mum is cleaning up, the rest of us sit down in the living room. Draco pulls me closer to him by his arm around me and leans his head on top of mine after I place mine on his shoulder. He tells me sounding tired, "I'm never letting you talk me into that ever again". I just laugh as I snuggle closer into his side. 

Mum tells us when she sits down with us in the living room, "Go take a nap you two. You both look like you're about to fall asleep any moment". I was about to protest but get interrupted my a yawn, earning a chuckle from Draco. He tells mum pulling me with him out of the couch, "That is a great idea, Mrs. Weasley". He gently grabs my hand and I follow him up the stairs back to my room. 

Without either of us saying anything we get undressed and get under the covers again, lying next to each other as close as possible. Right before both of us fall asleep Draco tells me quietly, "I love you, Nyssa". 

It can't be more than an hour later when I wake up again. I must have moved just a bit too much when I tried to get out of bed, because I get a disapproving groan from Draco. He asks me voice still rough from his little nap, "Where are you going?". I tell him smiling down at his beautiful face, "Just going to get something to drink, baby. I'll be back soon enough". He just snuggles back into the bed while I pull on sweatpants and a sweatshirt before going down. 

Mum asks me as I walk into the kitchen and fill a water goblet, "What are you doing down?". I tell her between sips of water, "Getting something to drink. Draco is still sleeping". Fred says from his spot on the couch, "You two are sickening sometimes. So bloody in love". Both him and George mockingly shake their head in disapproval, making Ginny laugh. 

George tells mum looking at me for my reaction, "After the Yule Ball they had a little rough patch for a few days. Draco was being stupid and Nyssa was mad at him. He sat down at the Gryffindor table and voluntarily spoke to us, just so he could ask us what to do". My eyes widen in shock and I ask the twins as I sit down in an arm chair, "You told him to give me the chocolate?". They both nod, a smirk in place on their face. 

When I'm planning on going back upstairs it starts raining. I clap excitedly and run over to the stairs yelling upstairs, "Draco Lucius Malfoy! Get your ass down here right away! It's raining!". I soon enough hear heavy footsteps coming down the stairs, Draco appearing at the bottom of the stairs. I squeal in excitement before giving him the chance of saying anything and run to the door to get my shoes on as fast as possible. 

I hear Draco tell me as I'm doing so, "Nyssa, baby, I've told you this several times. Malfoys need their beauty sleep, you can't just wake me up from my naps". I tell him laughing at his adorable tired looking form, "Come on, Sleeping Beauty. Have some fun". He gives me a confused look and I explain to him laughing again, "Muggle thing, don't worry about it". He leans against the wall and closes his eyes as he folds his arms over his chest. 

I role my eyes and walk over to him saying, "Come on, baby. I want to have some fun. We always have a good time in the rain, don't we? It's a good laugh". He opens one eye halfway when he feels my hands wrap around his and unfolding his arms. Draco sighs in defeat when I look up at him with wide eyes, a pleading look plastered across my face, small pout in place to ensure he can't resist. He pulls me closer to him so our arms are wrapped around each other. 

He eventually goes along with it, scowling at Ron and Harry who have amused expressions on their faces. He puts his shoes on as well before I grab his hand and drag him with me out of the door. We run for a few moments through the garden, getting the giggles when Draco slips in the mud. He pulls me into his chest both of us still giggling. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down into a kiss. 

When suddenly music starts playing, we pull away and Draco tells me smiling, "Special spell mother taught me for this exact moment". I grin up at him and give him another peck before we start swaying together to the music. His right hand is gently holding my left, his left hand holding my waist with my right arm draped over his shoulder. My head is rested against his chest while he is leaning so closely into my neck I can feel his breath on my skin. I have a soft satisfied smile on my face, and even if I can't see his face, I know he does too. 

Once the song has stopped I give Draco a challenging grin before pulling away and running back through the garden, him following closely behind me. He catches on to me which makes both of us tumbling down into the mud, me lying flat on my back with Draco above me. He leans down and connects his lips to mine once again. We get a bit carried with it because we completely forget that my siblings, mum and Harry can all see us. 

It's only when we hear Ron yell from inside, "Oi, Malfoy! Hands off my sister!" that we pull away, both of us laughing. Draco gets back up and pulls me with him so we're both back steady on our feet. He gives me another kiss before we walk back inside. Mum tells us before we can set foot into the house, "Wait, I'm going to dry you off first. You're not getting into the house like that". She performs a quick drying spell before we step into the warmths of the burrow again, taking our shoes off right away. 

Before lunch Draco and I make sure we take a shower and get dressed in clean clothes, mainly because Draco was already freaking out about the mud that got into his hair. We walk back into the living room while mum is still making lunch and I can't help but laugh at Draco, who is still going through his hair with his hand to make sure all mud is out, despite my constant reassurance. 

Fred pretends to gag while George tells us, "It's actually sickening. It's gross how in love you two are". Draco tells him setting me down in his lap after he sat down in an arm chair himself, "Get used to it, Weasley. I'm not planning on stopping any time soon". Draco's lips land on my neck just seconds after, lips curling into a smile when he feels me tense up at it. I gently swat his head away and give him a stern look, hoping he gets the hint. Draco laughs but still leans back in the chair and stops doing so. 

During dinner dad informs us all with a bright smile, "I had a fire-call with Charlie right before I left work. He somehow heard about our guest and is thrilled to meet him. He's Portkeying home tomorrow morning". He turns his attention to Draco and says mocking a warning tone, "Be prepared, Draco. Charlie is extremely protective of Nyssa, even since she was a baby. I hope you're prepared for a round of brutal questioning". 

Draco has apparently not caught on to the mocking tone in dad's voice if the panicked look he shoots me indicates anything. I tell him grasping his hand under the table, "Not to worry, baby. Charlie might be protective, but he's reasonable. Just answer any questions he has and I'm sure you'll be fine". He just nods before averting his gaze back to his plate, his eyes not leaving it till we go back upstairs. 


	47. meeting mom and dad part four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is part four, enjoy!

Draco p.o.v. :

It's barely 8 in the morning when there's a knock on the door. Nyssa doesn't stir so I wait till whoever it is comes in so I don't wake her. I don't have to wait long for a ginger mop of hair to peek through the door, Charlie. He gives me a polite wave and whispers quietly so not to wake Nyssa up, "Breakfast is ready. Mum wants us all downstairs". I give him a simple thumbs up before he closes the door again.

I gently shake Nyssa awake, getting nothing but a groan of annoyance out of her. I tell her now threading my fingers through her hair, "Baby, Charlie is here". Her eyes barely open at the mention of her older brother, she is finally slowly waking up. I say still playing with her hair, "He just came in to say breakfast is ready". Her eyes slowly open more and more, till she is finally somewhat fully awake. She stretches up so she can kiss me before getting out of bed. 

She has seemed to forget her insecurities about me seeing her naked, she just gets out of bed and throws on my sweatshirt, which is so big on her it comes down to her mid-thigh. She looks back at me once she has also put on a clean pair of knickers and tells me seeing I'm still lying down in her bed, "Get up, Draco". Wanting to tease her just a little before she goes down, I arch my back off the bed as I stretch. 

Her eyes rake over my naked body, her tongue coming out to lick at her lips. Letting my body back down her eyes snap up to my face, where a smirk is playing across my features. She mutters quietly, "Wanker", making both of us laugh. I get out of bed as well when she opens her mouth again to remind me that Charlie is waiting. I just quickly throw on some clothes and go to make my hair look more decent, but I'm stopped by Nyssa. 

We go downstairs and Nyssa lets go of my hand to embrace Charlie into a tight hug. She goes to sit down on the couch and Charlie turns his attention to me. We shake hands politely as he tells me, "It's nice to meet you, Draco. I've heard quite a lot about you already this morning". I manage to give him a smile through my nerves and tell him before sitting down next to Nyssa, "My pleasure, Charlie". 

Between breakfast and lunch we sit around the living room together, the Weasleys teaching me a weird muggle game I don't think I'll ever fully understand. Around 1 Nyssa gets up with Mrs. Weasley to get lunch ready. Charlie grabs this chance to turn his full attention to me again and I feel like this is the moment I'm going to be bombarded by questions by her second-oldest brother. 

Mr. Weasley tells his son when also he notices the look on his son's face, "Go easy on him, Charles. Don't get too crazy, we don't want to scare him away". Charlie just laughs before explaining to me coming to sit down in the spot Nyssa sat in, "I just want to have a chat with you. I hope you understand that I'm very protective of her and you're fooling around with my little sister, so I want to get to know you. Just to make sure you have the right intentions". I just simply nod, bracing myself for whatever kind of embarrassing questions he's about to fire at me. 

Charlie asks me giving me quite the intense look I'm sure he's inherited from his mother just like Nyssa has, "Do you lover her?". I tell him looking towards Nyssa helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen and being filled with a happy feeling, "I do yeah, absolutely. I'm not entirely sure how to put it into words, but it'd do anything for her. She means everything to me. And it's still a mystery to me how I got so lucky to be able to have her by my side. But I'm glad I do. She's the one I plan on marrying". I don't entirely hear Charlie's reaction considering I'm too busy admiring my beautiful girlfriend. 

He looks back at the kitchen to make sure Nyssa is not coming back yet, unfortunately for me she is setting the table and is completely unaware of my suffering. He looks at me and asks me now smiling, "How did you two get together?". I feel my cheeks burn and I respond to him silently praying for Nyssa to return soon, "Well, I'm sure you already know she visited last school year over Christmas break. We talked about me fancying her and she decided to give me a chance. Between then and the Summer holidays we grew closer together, but we were nothing more than friends. Until she decided to kiss me in the gardens of the Manor. We were sort of together but not really, we just acted like a couple. On the night of the Yule Ball I decide to make it official". He looks satisfied with my answer, although I think he already heard this story from one of his siblings. 

Charlie then asks me his stare dying down, "Do you really plan on marrying her?". I explain to him looking back up at him starting to feel more confident, "That's what the plan is, yes. I'll still need your parents' blessing for it, and of course my own parents will have to agree. Once we have graduated I'm planning on proposing". Mr. Weasley tells me making both Charlie and I look his way, "You already have our blessing, Draco. We'd be stupid not to let you two be together. Either way, I don't think Nyssa would listen to us if we told her otherwise". 

Charlie yet again gives me a sharp look when he tells me, "I hope you realise I noticed neither of you were wearing anything when I came to wake you up". My face flushes red and I look down while Fred, or George, I still can't tell them apart, tells Charlie, "That's no secret anymore, Charlie. Everyone at Hogwarts knows they've slept together already, it spread like wildfire. According to one of the Slytherin girls Nyssa hasn't stayed in her own dorm room since the Yule Ball". I explain to Charlie realising his concern, "We're careful, if that's what you're worried about". 

That's the moment Nyssa walks back over to us to tell us lunch is ready, before Charlie has the chance to respond. I quickly get to my feet and pull her into a hug, having taken her by surprise. I mumble into her neck, "He's scary when he gets protective of you. Please tell me Bill isn't like this as well". She just laughs as she pulls me closer to her, her mouth gently kissing my neck in a reassuring way, making me sort of relax. 

We go to sit down at the table, me not letting go of her hand yet, needing the comfort after that rather intense moment with her brother. Over lunch I feel Charlie's eyes on me at all times, clearly observing my every move. Nyssa also notices this and tells her brother fixing him with a look that would make every witch or wizard cower away into a corner, "Charles, you keep looking at him like that and I'll hex you". Clearly her brother is familiar with Nyssa's bloody powerful hexing ability because he looks down and is suddenly very interested in what's on his plate. 

After lunch Mrs. Weasley tells Charlie as the plates clear themselves off the table, "Charlie, I want you to stop asking Draco so many questions. I think anyone can see that he loves her very much. His family shouldn't change the way you feel about him and their relationship. In this house he is mainly Nyssa's boyfriend and not a Malfoy". I flash her a grateful smile and Charlie tells his mother still not daring to look at me after his sister's threat, "I just want to make sure he has the right intentions, that's all mum. But I assure you, I don't think bad of him because of his family. I'm sure Nyssa has the right judgement". 

Not long after, Nyssa and I make our way back up to her room. I tell her as we sit down on her bed, "Your family is really intimidating sometimes. I now finally know where you get that bloody terrifying stare from". She just laughs at me as she lies down on her back. I'm vaguely aware of her saying something but I'm too focused on how beautiful she is that I don't hear what she tells me. 

I tell her when I get pulled out of it by her laugh, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said". She pulls me down by my arms so my head is lying on her belly and she starts playing with my hair as she says, "I noticed. You happen to do that more often. It's like you're on another planet for a short while. I don't mind though, it's cute". I just smile happily before snuggling closer into her, arms wrapping around her waist. 

She says repeating her response that I missed, "I just said that mum is a lot better at those stares than any of us. But yes, we did inherit it from her. Even dad still gets worried when she uses that one". I tell her gently trailing my fingers up her sides, "I can imagine. Even father would cower away at that look". She laughs yet again and the sound of it is music to my ears. 

Nyssa and I spent the rest of the afternoon just snuggled up in her bed, mainly sitting in silence but from time to time we say something and have a short conversation before falling silent again.


	48. He's back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all ;) 
> 
> (I really just suck at summaries and have no idea what else I could say about this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> I chose not to include The Third Task because I think it would not be a very interesting chapter. We skip right away to what happened after The Task. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!

Nyssa p.o.v. :

There are a million other things I could be worrying about right now but the only thing coming up in my head is: 'Mr. Malfoy really is a Death Eater'. Harry only whispered his name in my ear when I was hugging him after pulling him away from Cedric's body. I didn't need more than that to know that Lucius Malfoy, my boyfriend's father, was indeed one of them just like dad has been saying all along. Ever since learning this fact I haven't been able to even look at Draco. I'm scared of what will happen to him when he returns to Malfoy Manor in a few days. But also scared of what will happen to the rest of the Wizarding World now that Voldemort is back. 

Voldemort is back, we can't do anything about that anymore. Right now Harry is in more danger than he has ever been. As much as he might hate the Dursley's, that is the safest place for him for now, amongst muggles. Mom hasn't really told me what it means for our family, but I have a gut feeling that we're not just going to sit and watch from a safe distance. After talking to Bill I'm almost certain the Order of the Phoenix will be reinstated, and I'm almost certain the Weasley family will play a big role in it. The exact organisation that my uncles were a part of, Harry's parents were a part of, will be back. And I can't say that there isn't a feeling of pure panic resting in the pit of my stomach, panic that keeps telling me that also this time around not everyone of the Order will survive. 

After Dumbledore's explosive discussion with the Minister everything happens really fast. Bill leaves to get the news to dad, Sirius goes back to his human form, mom screams, Dumbledore tells him what to do, Sirius is gone, Dumbledore tells Snape what to do, Snape is gone. Soon enough Harry is back asleep. I ask mom looking up at her from Harry, "It's happening again isn't it? The Order will be back and we'll be fighting against him?". Mom's eyes do not leave Harry's sleeping form while she responds, "Yes, it's happening again. We'll have to be strong for a long while. There is no telling how long this one will last". 

Eventually Ron, Hermione and I have to return to our own Common Rooms. I say goodbye to them before going down to the dungeons. Knowing I should probably leave Snape be, I still enter his office, to be met with a frantic man packing everything up. I ask Snape making him practically jump out of his skin, "Will you be back next year, professor?". He tells me seeing the worried look in my eyes, "I will be, yes. I just have to do something, Ms. Delacour. I assure you I will be teaching again next year". I tell Snape looking into his eyes, "I know what you're going to do, professor Snape. I might be young but I'm not naive. I know what happened during the last war, I've seen it in your brain. I just hope you'll be careful". 

For the first time Snape's voice sounds unsteady when he asks me, "You got past my barrier?". I nod and explain to him sitting down in my usual spot, "I didn't want to tell you at first because I know it was not easy for you, but yes I did get past it. I saw your sorting, and a moment in the corridor where a boy ran into her. I also saw the memory of you being bullied by James Potter. The girl, Lily. That's Harry's mother, right? She was the 'one that got away' for you. That was her you were talking about that evening I came in here wondering if I should just give up with him". Snape does nothing but letting out a sigh of defeat and nodding at me in response. I tell him feeling a great deal of sympathy for him, "I'm sorry, professor. I can't imagine how hard it must have been to see her like that". 

We sit in silence for a moment, Snape having sat down at his desk with his hand up to his face so his eyes are hidden behind it. I ask him looking up at him, "Is that why you hate Harry so much? Because he looks like the man who married the girl you fell in love with?". Snape tells me getting back up and continuing to pack, "Partly, yes. He has the face of the man who had everything I didn't have. He has the face of the man who tormented me throughout all my years here and then went on to marry the woman I was so in love with. But also because he is the reason Lily is dead. She gave her life for his". Despite having the feeling he wasn't finished yet I tell him trying to sound as polite as possible but still sounding angry, "He didn't ask her to do that, you know! You might have lost the woman you love, but Harry lost both his parents. I'm sorry for your loss, truly, but don't ever blame Harry for that. He's had it far more difficult with what happened that night than you do, no matter how much pain you feel when you think about it, his is far greater than yours". 

Snape gives me a surprised look, but instead of being mad he just smiles softly at me. He tells me coming to sit down next to me, "I've always admired you, Nyssa. You are an incredible student, but also a fantastic human being. You standing up to me is something no other student would've done. I'm honoured to have built this bond with you. I sincerely hope that you will never loose that personality of yours, no matter what happens next". I just nod at him. 

I leave his office so he can continue with what it is he has to do. Walking into the Common Room Draco runs up to me. He asks me while I avert my eyes to the ground, "Where have you been?". I dodge his arms when they go to hold me and tell him walking over to the couch Blaise is sitting in, "I was with Harry, making sure he was okay". Blaise asks me as I settle in his embrace, "Is everything okay with you?". I tell him looking around the room at my friends hoping they remember what I'm talking about, "The thing we talked about on the train ride home for Christmas last year. It's true. It's not just something my dad said because he didn't like him. He was there at Voldemort's rebirth". 

Everyone flinches upon hearing his name, expect Draco, he just looks puzzled. Before Draco can ask what I'm talking about Daphne asks me, "You believe what he says?". I explain to them pulling out of Blaise's grip so I can look at them decently, "I saw it. Snape has been teaching me Legilimency this past year. I saw it in Harry's brain. And not just him, I saw all of them. I saw how Cedric died, I saw Voldemort regaining his body, I saw Harry battling him. Even if I hadn't seen all of that in his mind, I would've still believed him. Harry isn't someone who'd lie about that". 

They all just look down and that's when I remember that most of these people would take the Mark in a heart beat, without question, because that's what they've been around growing up. Their parents believe in Voldemort and what he stands for, teaching their children to believe in the same thing. So instead of wasting my time on that I look at Draco and ask him, "Can we talk, Draco? It's really important". He nods and we walk upstairs to his dorm, sitting down on his bed across from each other. 

I tell Draco when he was about to ask me something, "Please just let me talk for a minute, I need to get some stuff out". I take a deep breath and then explain to a still very confused Draco, "The man we were talking about, the one my dad has been telling me all along was a Death Eater. That man is your father, Draco. I saw him in Harry's memory, he was there. Now, I know you probably already had a hunch or even knew already, but I hope you know that I will not be coming over to Malfoy Manor anymore because of this. He is back and I don't want to have anything to do with people like that. I'm not breaking up with you, but I will be taking my distance. I have no idea what the next few months will bring so I also don't know if I will be able to write. Don't try to contact me this summer, I will contact you whenever I can, if I can at all. We'll see each other again at the start of next term". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the people who didn't already know, this is the end of this part of The Eighth Weasley. 
> 
> I don't know when yet, but hopefully in not too long a second part will come out following all that happens during the war. I'm not done yet! 
> 
> I'll make sure to make an update chapter on this story for the people who want to read the sequel. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story and I hope to see you back when the sequel comes out


	49. Sequel

The sequel is here, guys! I hope you enjoy it, since I actually really enjoyed writing this. 

To give you a small summary, part 2 of this series is about The Second Wizarding war. About all the things that happen during 5th year and 6th year, but also about what happens when the trio and Nyssa go on the run hunting for Horcruxes. Even the Battle of Hogwarts will be included in this. 

You can find part 2 on my account or through the link in description box (is that what it is called?) right above this "chapter". If there should be any trouble with finding part 2, just let me know through the comments and I'll send you the link. 

Enjoy!


End file.
